


The Dragonborn Saga

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Futanari, Futanari with Female, Futanari with Futanari, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Partners, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, somewhat romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: Marielle of Wayrest had the intention of seeking fortune and glory. An adventurer at heart, Skyrim was meant to be a treasure trove. After escaping the headman's axe at Helgen, she was soon to realise her destiny was out of her hands, fated by the Divines to save not just Skyrim, but the world.Along the way, she would enjoy the company of numerous lovers, both female and futanari.UPDATES: Friday
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Camilla Valerius, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Delphine, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Haelga, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Idgrod the Younger, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ingun Black-Briar, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jenassa, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jonna, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Mjoll the Lioness, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Olfina Gray-Mane, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ria, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Saadia, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vex, Maven Black-Briar/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. Marielle x Camilla Valerius

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, you’re getting a fleshed out story from one of the selection of chapters out of ‘The Futanari Diaries’. It wasn’t my intention to begin with, but I’ll admit, I enjoy writing stories based on the ‘The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim’ simply as the limit is my imagination.
> 
> So, as a subtle warning, this story might not be for you. It is a smutty / erotic story and will contain plenty of futanari characters. However, the main protagonist will be female, a first for myself, and from the 3rd person POV as well, both things which I normally don’t do.
> 
> This won’t be as long as ‘Dragonborn Rising’, which although smutty, was a serious piece of work. This is what I’m going to call ‘semi-serious’, in that there will be a plot of sorts, but there’s going to be lots of sex, and it’s likely that your favourite character might arrive in a chapter sporting something between their legs not usually there. And as this is semi-serious, you might find other characters from different series that I like appearing (for example, there’s a good chance Triss Merigold is going to show up as a mage.)
> 
> There will mostly be futanari with female action, with a sprinkling of female with female, though if I choose to switch character POV, there might be futanari with futanari. There will be no futanari with male. In fact, there will be barely be any male characters covered in great detail in this story (at least at the time of writing.)
> 
> If you enjoy it, great. Give this a thumbs up or a bookmark, and even leave a comment with a suggestion of what you would like to see later. I have a list of who I might involve, but if I like your idea, I'll throw it in if I can.

Marielle of Wayrest was left wondering just which Divine, or Divines, she had pissed off to end up in her current predicament. Her mind was still full of cotton wool considering the last thing she could remember was finding herself caught in the middle of a bitter fight. Then she’d been clobbered on the back of the head, and she had few memories between then and waking up on the back of the cart.

She was beside three men, one proving rather chatty and revealing the identity of one of her companions in the cart. That made her stomach drop, because if she was beside Ulfric Stormcloak, then it was easy to figure out where they were heading.

The cart was eventually steered through the gates of Helgen. She didn’t know the geography of Skyrim at all, but her chatty companions spoke whimsically of memories, perhaps even of the recent past. She was aware of the civil war that had erupted in Skyrim but never thought she’d find herself neck deep in the middle of it. She’d come looking for fortune and glory, aware of the numerous ruins, temples and crypts that dotted the landscape.

So much for that…

With her neck on the block, she closed her eyes and prayed to Dibella, hoping she would end up at her bosom, and her soul would live on in relative bliss for the rest of time.

But the Divines must have been watching her, as she didn’t end up with her head in a basket. A dragon appeared and the next hour or so of her life was utter chaos. She ended up being assisted at first by a Stormcloak by the name of Ralof. He helped her get out of her binds, find some clothing and a weapon, and they managed to make their way through the ruins of Helgen.

But when they met up with the surviving Legionaries, she chose to join Hadvar, though thanked Ralof for the assistance and wished him good luck. Following Hadvar, they made their way forward as the dragon continued its destruction of the city. It took at least another hour until they were finally free, having fought Stormcloaks, skeletons and spiders, but snuck past an enormous slumbering bear, before escaping into fresh air, the dragon flying off into the distance.

Hadvar escorted her to a village named Riverwood, and it was only there that she could finally relax. Sitting around a table, she explained her story, at least in regards to how she’d ended up in a cart with Ulfric Stormcloak. Thankfully, Hadvar believed her tale, as much as she was willing to share. Knowing she now only had the clothes on her back, Hadvar suggested she speak to Alvor, his uncle.

After hearing her story, he offered her some coin so she could rest at the inn that evening, before he asked if she could notify the local lord, Jarl Balgruuf, about what happened at Helgen. Figuring she was already involved, and that it would be a favour to the man who had helped her escape, she agreed to leave for the city of Whiterun the next morning.

Heading into the _Sleeping Giant Inn_ a little later, she paid for one of the spare rooms, surprised that the female innkeeper seemed to be rather suspicious of her. Perhaps it was the fact she was covered in dirt, a little blood, and had no luggage with her. Asking if there was a place to wash, it was suggested she head to the river as the water was cool and fresh, straight off the mountain.

She was right about the water being cold. Looking for a secluded area, she stripped off and stepped into the water, giggling as she felt the nipples on her small breasts harden immediately, lowering her body down to give herself a good scrub. Ducking her head underneath, she poked her head out and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. The journey from High Rock hadn’t been easy at times, and while Riverwood seemed peaceful enough, she knew she’d have to move on quickly.

Feeling refreshed, her stomach was grumbling so the next thing she needed was a meal and a drink. Sitting at a table, her order was taken by the female innkeeper, and she was a little friendlier this time, introducing herself as Delphine. After eating her meal, she took a seat by the firepit and found her attention by the rather attractive brunette sitting two seats across, quickly learning her name was Camilla, and she was a native of Riverwood.

“What brings a Breton to our small village?” she asked, “We don’t see many around here.” Then she caught herself. “I’m sorry, I mean no offence.”

Marielle chuckled. “None taken. I’m fairly sure you don’t get too many here. I’m here seeking my fortune, though I hit a rough patch as soon as I headed over the border. Could have been a hell of a lot worse.”

Camilla relaxed back in her chair. “I wish I could head off on some sort of adventure, but my brother… I’m surprised he lets me out of the house sometimes.”

“Adventuring isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Dangerous and tiring are two words that immediately come to mind.”

“Sure it’s a lot more fun that being stuck in this no horse town.”

Marielle grinned to herself, seeing an opening worth pursuing. “So what do you do for fun, Camilla?”

Her eyes sparkled in the light of the fire, her lips slightly parting, even a slight lick of the lips. She leaned in closer, and Marielle got a whiff of the perfume she was wearing. “Well, there is something I like to do but, again, my brother does interfere far too often, scaring off many potential… well... If I were to, say, not go home tonight, I’m sure he’ll be sending out a search party for me come the morning.”

Another drink was shared, the night started to wind down, long enough that Delphine let them know it was last drinks. Finishing off their tankards, Marielle stood up and wandered into her room, waiting to see if she would be joined by Camilla.

She was, the brunette walking in, closing the door behind her before they each closed the gap, the first kiss a sign of what would be coming next. The attraction had been immediate from both sides.

“I love redheads,” Camilla whispered before resuming their kiss, hands exploring the body of each other. Marielle had bright red hair, she kept shoulder length, green eyes, slight freckling over her nose, a pair of full lips. She didn’t stand particularly tall, had slight curves but would consider herself wiry, small breasts but a pert little arse and a great pair of legs, despite her smaller stature.

Finding herself on her back on the bed, Camilla was busy showing her talents in just kissing alone when Marielle felt the first poke into her body. Camilla obviously noticed and stopped immediately, starting to blush. “Ummm…”

“You’re futanari?”

“Yeah… Is… Is that a problem?”

“I don’t sleep with men, Camilla. I’ll sleep with women as I love eating pussy, and most women know how to return the favour. And I’ll sleep with futanari because you’re a woman with added equipment, and generally know how to use it when you’re inside me.” She paused and smiled. “I want to see it.”

Marielle had a long list of lovers. She hadn’t lied. She loved sleeping with women, though finding a woman to sleep with wasn’t always easy. But many women loved sleeping with futanari. Their number was plentiful. The last census was that society was split into thirds. A third of the population was male, a third female, a third futanari. Every race was split evenly too.

As they continued to make out, they helped undress each other, Camilla moving her lips down to her neck and eventually her breasts, for which she was rather complimentary. Her tongue showed her nipples plenty attention, and when her fingers slipped under her skirt, and then her panties, she was already soaking wet, moaning when two of her fingers slid inside her.

“Oh fuck,” she murmured.

Camilla was wearing a long dress, thankfully she’d bunched it up so Marielle could get a good feel of what she was packing. Managing to get her panties down, she wrapped her fingers around a rather thick cock, which made Camilla meet her eyes and grin. “I’m sure you’re wondering?”

“Divines, yes.”

“Eight inches. And obviously nice and thick.”

She needed to see it, helping unbutton her dress and taking that off, before her bra joined her dress on the floor, followed by her panties. Seeing it for the first time, Marielle was sure she felt her pussy get even wetter. It had been far too long since she’d been fucked.

But it had also been far too long since she’d sucked cock, and she definitely wanted to suck hers then and there. Camilla removed her fingers, sucking on them and complimenting Marielle on her taste, before she lay down. Marielle spun around and lowered her pussy, feeling Camilla’s tongue dart out, earning an immediate moan. “Well, I’m going to enjoy this,” she stated.

Marielle gently grasped her cock and licked it up and down. Pre-cum was already leaking, so she figured Camilla was already rather turned on and would cum quickly. Marielle would admit she loved swallowing the cum of her futanari lovers. There was just something about it that made her want it anytime she was with one.

She took her time eventually swallowing her eight inches, but once she did, Camilla was definitely resisting the urge to just fuck her mouth. Having her pussy eaten at the same time was usually distracting, but sensing that Camilla wasn’t going to last long, she could concentrate just enough to ensure she’d make her cum, then she’d just sit up and let Camilla focus on her pussy.

“Fucking hell, you’re good,” Camilla moaned. Marielle didn’t reply, her head bobbing up and down, devouring her cock, making love to it with her mouth. She just wanted to taste her cum, swallow it down… then after her pussy was eaten, lie back and have Camilla give her all eight inches, hopefully for the rest of the night.

“Divines, you’re better than good,” Camilla moaned before she fired into her mouth. The first shot took Marielle by surprise, and like always, it was thick, sweet, and she swallowed it down eagerly. Five more thick shots emptied into her mouth, Marielle eagerly gulping down each one before her cock stopped throbbing, Marielle removing her mouth, cock now covered in cum and spit, licking it up and down before she let it rest against her body.

Sitting up, Camilla now entirely focused on her pussy. Marielle felt her own orgasm approaching quickly, Camilla’s tongue proving rather talented, and she was soon writhing on her face. Arms now wrapped around her thighs, Camilla seemed to double down on her efforts to make her cum, Marielle squeezing her nipples to heighten the sensation.

The orgasm hit her hard, forcing her body down into Camilla’s mouth as she cried out. “Oh Divines!” she whimpered, needing to lean forward and rest on her forearms as Camilla didn’t relent until she needed to ask her to stop. Immediately spinning around, she kissed Camilla hard, quickly finding herself on her back, her cock poking at her pussy, though she didn’t slide it in just yet.

“Shame you can’t hang around, but if you’re ever in the village again,” Camilla stated with a grin.

“Do this often?”

The grin broadened. “When I can get away from my brother, I will spend the night in the tavern hoping for a young woman to arrive.” There was a moments pause. “You don’t happen to have a potion, do you?”

“Never leave home without them,” Marielle stated with a grin of her own, “So you can fuck and fill me for as long as you want, Camilla.”

Camilla kissed her with a passion that surprised her, though that was due to the fact she slid her cock inside her in one swift movement, both of them moaning as it was quickly buried in full. Then, to put it simply, Marielle of Wayrest was utterly fucked for the next… however long it was. She spread her legs wide, shuffled to get comfortable, and could watch that thick cock just thrust in and out of her. Camilla had a fantastic body. Curves in all the right areas. Her breasts were far larger than hers, and her mouth soon found a nipple to suck on. Camilla pushed her legs back, lifting her arse off the bed, picking up the pace and power of her thrusts.

“Oh fuck yes!” Marielle cried.

“You definitely love futanari cock.”

She couldn’t help chuckle. “I’ve had a few partners in my life. I won’t lie. Love a nice thick cock inside me.”

Camilla leaned down and kissed her hard again, and when she released a moan into her mouth, Marielle couldn’t help grin, as it was the moan of someone who wanted to cum inside her. “Fucking hell, you are lovely and tight too.”

“We Breton’s generally have some tight pussy for our lovers.”

“You should definitely return when you can.”

Camilla lasted a few more minutes before she came inside her, releasing her legs so Marielle could wrap them around her, and she wanted to keep that cock inside her for as long as possible. Resting on her forearms, Camilla took five or so minutes before she resumed fucking her, Marielle chuckling as Camilla wasted no time pumping into her, holding her legs back herself, letting Camilla just focus on pounding her.

“Fuck yes, keep going,” she moaned.

Camilla could get her hand into position to fondle her clit. Marielle came hard within a couple of minutes, fairly sure that the innkeeper was now wide awake at the noise they were making. But she didn’t care, nor did Camilla. “Best pussy I’ve had in years,” she murmured.

“Well, I’ll definitely take that compliment You have a fantastic cock, Camilla.”

By the time Camilla came inside her again, both of them were covered in sweat, Camilla’s cheeks a rather rosy red, dark hair stuck to her forehead, Marielle releasing her legs to run her fingers down her back. Feeling her pull out, there was no missing the cum leaking out of her, though the surprise was when Camilla lifted her up and had a look. “That is one well fucked pussy. Oh, and look, it’s full of my cum too.” When she started to eat her out again, Marielle couldn’t help giggle. She only did it for a minute or so, finding herself lowered down as Camilla lay down next to her. “I love the taste of my own cum. You know we masturbate a lot?”

“I’m aware. I love watching it.”

“Well, as I don’t get action all the time here, I need to take care of myself so I’m rather expert at getting myself off. I’m aware some futanari out there who are longer than myself, and rather flexible, can suck themselves off. I’ve tried but I can only just about take the tip in my mouth. So I simply stroke myself instead. I obviously cum hard, enough that I can cum on my face, though most of the time, I’ll just get myself into position so I can aim into my mouth.”

“Is your brother aware?”

“That I’m futanari?” She nodded. “Of course. I think it’s half the reason he worries so much, probably worried I’ll end up fucking the wrong person or something. I’ve heard of men reacting badly when they think they’re picking up a female and end up with a futanari. But I’m sure you’re aware that we generally let potential partners know the truth. You gave off the sort of vibe that suggested you wouldn’t have minded either way.”

“If you only had a pussy, I would have happily given that attention instead. The fact you are futanari was simply a bonus, Camila.” She turned and rested against her. “Have you ever had problems? I’ve heard stories.”

“No, I’ve never had an issue with a man reacting poorly. But I’ve obviously heard of incidents. Sure, there are some men who don’t mind, but while there is tolerance, well, there are still plenty of narrow minded idiots out there.”

“I think you’re just a gift from the Divines. A woman with a cock? Can’t think of anything better.”

“Want to ride this woman with a cock?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Straddling her lap, she rubbed her pussy along her shaft, teasing her for a few minutes before finally lifting herself up and slowly sliding down her cock, watching Camilla’s face light up. Marielle loved riding cock, particularly one as thick as Camilla’s, and she soon built up a good rhythm, rubbing her clit at the same time as Camilla sat up just enough that her mouth found her nipples once again.

“Oh Divines, that’s good,” she murmured.

“You have a great pair of breasts, Marielle.”

“I know they’re not big…”

“They fit your frame perfectly.” Feeling two hands on her arse, giving her cheeks a squeeze, Camilla added, “And you have a fantastically tight arse too.”

Marielle rode her faster, and when her orgasm hit, it was almost a surprise, causing her to cry out loudly, leaning down to kiss her, though she didn’t stop, Camilla urging her to keep riding her a little longer. She eventually enjoyed another two orgasms before she needed to stop, though all that happened was Camilla lifted her off, spun her around and pounded her from behind, Marielle finding her hair gently pulled back by her hair.

Feeling hot breath in her air, Camilla murmured, “Definitely the best pussy I’ve had in a long time.”

“Fill me up again,” Marielle pleaded.

Camilla did just that a few minutes later, and that was the end of the night for both of them. Marielle hadn’t been fucked for so long in months, and if she was honest, her pussy was starting to feel a little tender. When she told Camilla, the other woman just chuckled. “We’ve been fucking a few hours now.”

“And you’re still hard!”

“And I could probably still cum too. Best thing about being futanari. Little wonder women like you love us. Men cum once and pass out, some barely able to get it up again. We cum and keep going, ready to fill you up again within half an hour.”

A clean up was required, and once their bodies were clean of sweat and cum, Marielle had no problem snuggling into her new lover. Might only be a one-night stand, but she always enjoyed being fucked by someone and then at least sharing the bed for the rest of the night. Being fucked and then left alone did make her feel a little cheap.

Waking the next morning, being poked in the back by her thick cock, Marielle was considering resuming what they were doing last night, but that idea firmly ended when she heard a raised voice outside. When there was a knock at the door and someone calling out Camilla’s name, her lover groaned. “Fucking hell, he’s already out looking for me,” she grumbled.

To her surprise, she stood up and walked to the door naked, opening it. “Oh, for fuck… Put some clothes on, Camilla!”

“Lucius, for the last time, I am not a fucking child, nor do I need you watching my every move.”

“You didn’t come home last night so naturally I worried.”

“I spent the night here and I don’t need to tell you about it.”

Marielle wasn’t going to leave Camilla to fend for herself, so threw on her skirt and shirt, and stood next to Camilla. “Good morning.”

Lucius looked at her. “And who are you?”

“Marielle. I spent the night with your sister.”

He looked away from her to Camilla. “Shouldn’t you be thinking…”

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence, Lucius. I am my own woman and will make my own damn choices. Now, I am going to enjoy breakfast with Marielle before she needs to leave. Once she departs, I will return home.” Then she stepped forward. “And if you dare embarrass me…”

“You’re embarrassing yourself considering you’re naked.”

“I think she’s beautiful,” Marielle stated.

“Didn’t know about the cock,” Delphine murmured from behind the counter, “Not that it bothers me, by the way.”

Marielle looked around, relieved no-one else was around for the moment. “Go home, Lucius,” Camilla muttered, “And be grateful I don’t just pack my shit and leave. I’m getting tired of this. Tired of you.”

As soon as Lucius turned around, Camilla did the same. Marielle turned but Delphine stopped her when she added, “You enjoyed yourself last night.”

Feeling slight heat creep into her cheeks, she turned back to her. “Um, we did. Sorry about the noise.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. Found it rather exciting, to be honest.” Marielle definitely felt her eyes widen in surprise. “As I said, had no idea Camilla was futanari. She’s kept that secret well-hidden for a long time now. She has an impressive cock.”

“That’s why I have no complaints this morning. Um, thanks… for understanding.”

Delphine smiled as Marielle turned back to the room. Closing the door, she found Camilla sat on the edge of the bed, wiping at her cheeks. Marielle sat next to her. “Why won’t he just leave me alone?” she murmured, Marielle wrapping an arm around her waist, Camilla leaning into her. “I just want to live my life, Marielle.”

Marielle didn’t know what to say, and in those moments, sometimes silence was golden. Camilla eventually stood up and started to get dressed. Fully clothed once again a couple of minutes later, they headed out into the dining area for a little breakfast.

Camilla escorted her outside and towards the bridge leading out of town, giving her directions and advice on what she might find once arriving in Whiterun. The pair shared a hug and one hell of a final kiss by the bridge, Camilla dazzling her with one hell of a grin. “I know it might be unlikely, but if you ever find yourself this way again…”

“I’ll definitely book a room at the same tavern.”

A final hug, a fond farewell exchanged, and Marielle wandered over the bridge, turning back once to wave at Camilla, before she turned and set her mind to arriving in Whiterun.


	2. Marielle x Aela the Huntress

Marielle knew Skyrim had plenty of surprises in store for her when crossing the border. Finding herself arrested crossing said border had been a surprise. Meeting Camilla the same day as she’d escaped the headman’s axe had been a far more delightful surprise. But she had no idea that giants actually existed.

A small group of warriors were fighting the giant. Its massive hands looked capable of taking off a limb or a head. It lumbered about otherwise, but each step seemed to reverberate, Marielle fairly sure the ground was shaking as she approached the warriors. She wasn’t one herself, having rid herself of the sword and shield picked up originally in Helgen, now armed with bow and arrows, while she was also rather adept at magic.

The warriors were handling the giants with what looked like relative ease, but she still took out her bow and fired a couple of arrows, earning a couple of glances her way. The giant was losing a lot of blood, and once it collapsed to one knee, a warrior armed with an enormous great-sword stepped forward and took its head in one good swing.

As most of the others gathered around the body, she was approached by a red haired woman, dressed in leather armour, her face streaked with paint. The finest pair of legs she’d seen on a woman. Marielle thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

“You handle yourself well,” the warrior woman stated.

“Thanks. You’re certainly good with a bow.”

She introduced herself as Aela and called herself a Companion. Marielle had no idea what a Companion was but it was easy to assume it was an order of warriors, likely comparable to the Fighter’s Guild. Asking where she was heading, Marielle told her Whiterun as she needed to speak with the local lord. Aela offered to escort her the rest of the way.

Aela proved rather pleasant company during the short walk, asking a few questions, Marielle asking a few of her own. The guards at the gates leading into the city were suspicious of her, but her new friends told them to back off. They did so immediately, the gates opened, Marielle walking into a peaceful city.

“Jarl Balgruuf is up in Dragonsreach,” Aela explained as they waked through the market and up the stairs. “The Companions make their home in Jorrvaskr. Once you’re done, you should come and visit us. Does working with the Companions interest you?”

Marielle wasn’t subtle looking Aela up and down, and she knew it. “Well, it certainly does now.”

Aela grinned, wished her good luck, and headed up the stairs towards the hall, alongside her shield-brother and sister, Farkas and Ria. Marielle watched her go, Aela turning back just before entering the door, their eyes meeting a final time. The attraction, at least from Marielle to her, was immediate. And she had a feeling she might be seeing Aela again rather quickly.

Heading up to Dragonsreach provided a spectacular view of the city below. The guards by the door asked her business, and as she had news about dragons, they allowed her in immediately. She was then stopped by a Dunmer, who had no problem wielding a blade in her direction. Explaining herself again, the jarl himself beckoned her forward.

Naturally, he immediately worried about his city and his people, sending a small cohort of soldiers to Riverwood, and also started preparing defences for his city, though Marielle suggested there had been no sign of any dragon since Helgen. As for her, the jarl thanked her for coming so quickly and he offered to pay her. Considering she had no coin on her, she was grateful when handed a small pouch, making sure not to check it until she was walking out.

“What do you plan to do now?” Balgruuf asked.

“I’m not sure, my lord.”

“What brought you to Skyrim? You are obviously not a native. Breton, correct?”

“Yes, my lord. As to what brought me here, the easiest way to put it is fortune and glory. I’m aware this land is full of places an adventurer like myself can search for all sorts of trinkets, jewels, artefacts.”

“Unlike some of my fellow jarls, I recognise talent when I see it, and considering you’ve managed to survive a dragon attack, whether through luck or skill, and then being proactive in coming with news, I’d like to ask you to remain in the city for the time being as I might be able to use your services again. I guarantee you’ll be well paid for your efforts.”

“Of course, my lord.”

With a bag full of coin, she headed back out into the city and straight for the markets. Having lost all her possessions before being transports to Helgen, she needed to buy a few necessities. A backpack, a fur coat to keep her warm, as Skyrim was cooler than High Rock. A dagger, as although she preferred bow or magic, sometimes you needed to stab to defend yourself.

Realising she needed a bed for the night, she headed into _The Bannered Mare_ , walking to the counter and asking if there was a room available. Thankfully there was and she could at last dump her new purchases in there, lock the door, and head back out into Whiterun to explore. The city had a large temple, a bath house and sauna, another tavern called _The Drunken Huntsmen_ , a few shops and plenty of houses.

Heading back to the tavern as night started to fall, she took a table for herself, ordered some food and a tankard of mead, relaxing as the bard sang a few tunes, many about life in Skyrim, but one or two were about the civil war that had infected the land. As she relaxed, her eyes certainly took in the clientele. Avoiding the men, as usual. She’d had plenty of male friends back in High Rock, but had never been attracted to them, knowing from an early age she was attracted to women. Once she learned about futanari, she was attracted to them too.

There were a dozen women in the tavern when it was busy, and she knew half would have been futanari. She picked three for certain, as they simply had a different personality to women. More confident. Cocksure. Even arrogant. Both men and women wanted them, which is why they could walk around, thinking they were a gift from the Divines. But, in the end, she went to bed alone that evening. The gorgeous Redguard waitress, Saadia, was friendly, but obviously just doing her job, though their eyes lingered on each other for more than a few seconds each time she placed a fresh tankard on the table. But Marielle never assumed anything with a serving girl.

One thing she hated was boredom. There were two options in her mind. One was to purchase one or two maps of the surrounding region and go exploring. The second option was to walk into Jorrvaskr and talk to someone about becoming a Companion. At least it would be regular work and she’d make regular coin, perhaps enough to settle down for a little while. She’d sold everything she couldn’t carry when leaving High Rock, so putting down roots somewhere would give peace of mind.

After breakfast, she slotted her bow into her quiver of arrows, looping it around her body, sheathed her dagger by her hip, and headed out into the cool morning air. The market was already doing a roaring trade, as it was obvious farmers from around the Hold journeyed in to buy essentials. Heading up the stairs to Jorrvaskr, she walked into the hall to find two Companions involved in a fist fight. Shaking her head in disbelief, though thinking perhaps it was only sparring rather than an actual brawl, she headed downstairs as directed, eventually meeting the Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak Whitemane.

After the usual meet and greet, he seemed ready to accept her though wanted to put her through a test. Seeming to realise she wouldn’t wield a shield and sword, he suggested they test her skill with a bow instead. Aela was summoned, and she could see the smile being suppressed when Kodlak asked Aela to put her through a few tests. Aela stated she would be delighted.

Heading outside, Aela set up a couple of targets, Marielle taking out her bow, checking the string, before Aela asked her to take a stance. Once in position, Aela moved behind her, Marielle unable to stop the gasp when she felt the slightly taller woman press her body against her. “Good,” she stated in a soft voice, “You’re trained, at least.”

Marielle needed to take a gulp of fresh air before trusting her voice. “I like to think I have talent, but I can always get better.”

Aela ran hands down from her shoulders to her hands, hands softer than she imagined. “Remember the important rule, Marielle. Always stay relaxed. The only tension required is in the string as you pull back. If you’re tight, the arrow won’t fly where intended.” Her hot breath was on her neck. Marielle could already feel a dampness between her legs. Women like Aela always turned her on far too quickly.

“Aela,” she breathed.

The chuckle sent a shiver up her spine. “Are you going to fire the arrow or not?”

She did. Bullseye, straight away. Divines only knew how she’s managed it as her only thoughts were of the women behind her doing all manner of things to her body. Aela took an arrow from her quiver and offered it, Marielle’s hand shaking as she placed it and drew back the string. Aela pressed into her harder, and that’s when Marielle felt it.

“Oh Divines,” she murmured.

“Do you like the feeling of that, Marielle?”

“More than anything,” she whispered.

“I thought you might. So you find me attractive?”

“As I just said…”

“You are definitely cute. Breton, yes?” Marielle nodded. “Don’t get the opportunity with too many of your kind around here.” Aela ran her hands to the front of her body, running then up over her stomach towards her breasts, before she ran them back down towards the top of her legs. “You have a tight little body on you. I think you’d make a worthy addition to our cause. But you should probably fire the arrow.”

She managed another arrow… then she moaned as she felt Aela’s lips gently touched her neck. “Aela,” she moaned softly, earning another light chuckle.

Aela continued to tease her as she ended up firing a dozen arrows, all of them on target, half hitting the bullseye. By the time she was done, Marielle could feel her panties were practically dripping wet, turning around once she’d stored her bow, stepping towards Aela. She put a finger to her lips. “I’ll show you to your quarters for now, Marielle, but I have a feeling…”

“I want you,” Marielle stated bluntly. She didn’t beat around the bush. If you didn’t ask, or you didn’t say what you wanted, you’d never get it.

Aela leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her lips. It was only brief but Marielle practically melted into the ground. When she leaned back and met her eyes, there was a desire returned that almost had her begging Aela just take her there and then. And she recognised that, another soft chuckle released. “Well, I certainly do enjoy when a woman looks at me like you’re doing now.” Taking her by the hand, she added, “Come on, I’ll show you inside.” She paused, adding, “Well, actually, give it a few minutes. Can’t have you heading inside rosy cheeks, sweating slightly, and so obviously turned on.”

After meeting her fellow Companions, Aela escorted her to her own room, shutting and locking the door, sitting back on a chair, spreading her legs rather provocatively. She gestured and Marielle sat on her knees on the floor between them, Aela leaning forward and stroking her cheek. “Well, you are damned cute, Marielle.”

“Thanks,” she replied softly.

“I’m just as interested, but I need to lay down a couple of ground rules. I do this with any potential lover. If you agree to them, then we can have fun. If not, then nothing will happen. It will prevent you being hurt. Okay?” Marielle nodded. “Okay, first thing. I don’t do committed relationships. I love to fuck, Marielle. Men, women and futanari. So if you want me, you have to accept you won’t be the only one.”

“That’s fine. I just love sex as well, Aela.”

“Good. Second thing. If I get even the faintest whiff of jealousy, I will end anything going on between us. I won’t tolerate that crap.”

“I go into this eyes open, Aela.”

“Good. Take off my panties.” Running her hands up her firm legs, Aela lifted her arse up as she grabbed the band of her panties and dragged them down and off. Lifting her skirt revealed Aela’s long and thick cock, feeling her mouth water in anticipation. “You like the look of it?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“You remember meeting Ria?” Marielle nodded. “She’s been complaining half the morning about her pussy being sore. As I said, I love to fuck, and if you want, I will fuck you hard all night. Ria wanted it, Ria got it. She’ll be knocking on my door tonight, wanting it again. If not her, then there’s a list of people who love me to fuck them.”

“Even men?”

That made Aela laugh. “I love having them on their knees like you are now, hearing them beg to suck my cock before I rut with them on the floor.”

“Oh my…”

Aela leaned forward, a finger under her chin, meeting her eyes. “I don’t do that with everyone. If you want something… tender, I can do that too. Some just love it when I slide my cock inside them and remain gentle. There are lovers I have who want and deserve that treatment.” Aela leaned back, reaching over to the table and handing her a bottle. “You may stroke my cock for now, Marielle, and make me cum. But you may not suck my cock yet.”

Oiling up her cock, just stroking her off turned her on something fierce, right hand stroking Aela, left hand sliding under her panties to gently rub her pussy. Aela noticed and smiled. “You are fucking gorgeous, Marielle.”

“You’re beautiful,” she moaned in return, a shudder spreading throughout her body. She was going to orgasm within a couple of minutes.

“Keep going,” Aela breathed, “Just as turned on as you are. When I’m about to cum, aim for your face.”

Marielle didn’t have the largest of hands, and her fingers did wrap around her cock, but it was incredibly thick, guessing as to how long it was at the same time. Definitely as long if not an inch or two longer than Camilla. She’d stroked plenty of cocks in her years so knew what to do for Aela, getting the right rhythm that would make her feel good and eventually make her orgasm.

Aela eventually leaned forward, running fingers through her hair before leaning down to share their first proper kiss, Aela’s tongue darting into her mouth, Marielle unable to stop the whimper that escaped her. Aela broke the kiss and leaned back slightly. “Your hand feels great around my fat cock, Marielle.”

“I really want to make you cum.”

“I’m close. I’ll stand up and take over.”

Marielle happily sat back on her knees, watching Aela stroke her cock, looking down at her as she looked up expectantly. Aela warned her when she was on the verge, Marielle closing her eyes as she felt the first spurt of her thick, hot cum land on her face, giggling as she felt spurt after spurt just cover her face. Feeling Aela prod the head of her cock at her mouth, she opened it and felt Aela allow her to lick the head, running her tongue up and down her shaft, enjoying the taste as she wiped her eyes clear of cum.

“Well, you are just a picture right now, Marielle.”

Using fingers to clear her face, Aela did grab her wrist more than once, finding her fingers in her mouth, her tongue cleaning it before she helped cleared more. Once her face was relatively clean, Aela offering a cloth to clear the rest, Aela took her by the hand and sat her on the bed, immediately moving her hands to her panties, before she helped spread her legs wide, Aela putting her nose to her crotch.

“Love the scent of a woman completely turned on. Makes my cock throb with excitement. Do you want me to eat your pussy, Marielle?”

“Please,” she whimpered.

Aela chuckled to herself. “You won’t last two minutes.”

She wasn’t wrong. The groan she released as Aela ran her tongue up her slit was probably heard by everyone in Jorrvaskr. When she got down to business, Marielle felt the surge of an orgasm approach within thirty seconds. When it arrived, it was a good thing Aela was holding her legs wide, otherwise she’d have squashed her legs. Then she begged Aela to make her cum again, thankful her new lover didn’t relent, and her next orgasm didn’t take long in arriving. Sensing she was still completely turned on, Aela double down her efforts again, feeling two fingers slide in her, finding her special spot. The next orgasm was double the first two, squeezing her finger so tightly, Aela laughed that she could barely move them.

“More,” she whimpered, pleading for more release.

Aela seemed to relent as she stood up and laid her cock against her groin. “You want this, don’t you?” Marielle nodded eagerly. “Okay, I’ll fuck you now and cum, but then we have to stop. I don’t normally do this so quickly but… well, as I said, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Feeling her slide her cock inside her, Marielle felt so full, it was almost overwhelming. Wrapping her legs around her hips immediately, Aela leaning down to kiss her, she seemed to know what Marielle wanted. A hard, fast fuck. Divines, it was some of the best sex she’d ever had. That just made her giggle, realising it was just because she was so utterly turned on.

Aela was just sex on legs, though. She already loved her personality, authoritative, even domineering. Marielle didn’t mind it when lovers took control. Many futanari were like that. They knew what they wanted and would try and get it. “Fucking hell, your pussy is sensational,” Aela groaned.

“I can’t remember a better cock,” Marielle retorted, “Keep fucking me.”

“I’m not going to last long. Consider that a compliment.”

Marielle just watched her eyes or looked down to watch her cock pump into her pussy, moaning with practically every thrust, deep inside her. Divines, Aela was just a force of nature and her cock was just… one of the best she’d ever had inside her. She was already thinking of how much she’d love to spend a night just blowing her, taking load after load in her mouth, then allowing her to just absolutely coat her face and body in her cum. The thought of her deep inside her arse, spreading it nice and wide with her thick cock was such a turn on, just the thought provoked feelings that she would have another orgasm.

“Fuck,” Aela muttered, leaning down and giving her such an intense kiss, when they broke apart, the look that shared sent a shiver down her spine.

“Cum in me. Please cum in me,” she pleaded.

“I’m close. Fucking hell, Marielle.”

She was utterly pounding her by now, Marielle spreading her legs nice and wide, wanting every possible inch inside her. Hands around the back of her neck, fingers locked, she spent most of her time watching Aela’s cock disappear inside her. Aela started to groan, and with a final thrust, she felt the cock throb deep inside her and was sure she felt the surge of cum flow from her cock.

“Fuck yes!” Aela cried quietly, resuming her pumping as she emptied herself. “Oh fuck yes. Ysmir, that’s perfect, Marielle.”

Dragging her down for another kiss, Aela kept pumping her until she simply needed to stop, relaxing above her body as Marielle wrapped legs and arms around her, the pair resuming their make-out session. Letting her relax for a few minutes, Marielle had to make a subtle joke. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t make me wait.” Then she looked down at them both. “And we didn’t even undress for this!”

Aela pulled out, Marielle giggling as she felt cum immediately start to dribble out of her. Futanari came in copious amounts. If she took three or four loads in a night, it practically flooded out of her by the end. Aela moved up her body, resting a knee to either side of her. “Clean my cock,” she ordered.

“Good thing I don’t mind the taste of my own pussy,” she retorted, eagerly licking her cock up and down.

“We are definitely going to have some fun, Marielle. A lot of fun.”

They eventually got up, putting on their underwear, Marielle giggling as they were still incredibly damp. Offering them to Aela, she put them to her nose immediately. “Love a woman’s scent,” she stated, handing them back as Marielle stepped into them. She watched Aela step into her own, amused when she tucked her cock away. “I don’t always bother tucking. Depends on what I’m doing.”

Walking together upstairs, there was no doubt they’d heard them fucking, as there were a few glances as they took a seat at the long tables around the firepit, Aela disappeared for a few minutes as Marielle chatted with a few other Companions, returning with news that Marielle would be required to fulfil a few jobs before she had another test. Complete the jobs and perform well in the final test, and she would be a Companion.

After dinner and a few drinks, Marielle decided to head downstairs to bed, though was followed by Aela, who took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked, she was taken by the hand, Aela eagerly undressing her until she stood before her naked, Aela stepping back to look her up and down. “Wow,” she whispered, “You’re not exactly big, are you?”

“Good things in small packages.”

That made Aela laugh, gesturing for her to step forward. She was a good three to four inches taller, slightly more muscular, larger bust, wider hips, and once she was naked, cock was already nice and hard. “On your knees, Marielle. All you’re doing right now is sucking my cock, I’ll cum in your mouth, then I need some rest. I normally fuck a bit more during a day, but… well, let’s just say I’ve been with people who became a little obsessive. I don’t need that in my life.”

“I’ve been thinking about blowing you all afternoon, Aela.”

That earned a gentle caress of fingers through her hair as Marielle leaned forward, running her tongue up and down her shaft before she slowly started to swallow her length. Her head was soon bobbing up and down, running her hands up the back of her legs to her arse, giving that a squeeze. Hell of a firm arse too. Aela definitely looked after herself.

“Holy shit, you’ve got some talent with that mouth and tongue of yours,” Aela muttered.

Marielle kept going but looked up, meeting her eyes. The grin that formed would normally make her heart flutter, but she knew feelings would simply not be possible. They could like each other, enjoy fucking each other, but there would be no feelings of love. Then again, if she was honest, Marielle couldn’t really remember falling in love with someone. She’d really liked quite a few people, and had some intense love affairs based on sex, but giving herself entirely to someone just hadn’t happened.

“I’m close,” Aela warned her, which was nice. She didn’t mind taken a surprise load, but being prepared meant less chance of choking. Feeling her fingers in her hair, Aela now grabbed a handful, keeping her head in place as she started to gently thrust, and the fact she came was expected, Marielle happily swallowing down each spurt as quickly as she could.

“By Ysmir, Marielle,” Aela whispered, letting go of her hair. All Marielle did was continue bobbing her head up and down, earning a chuckle from Aela. “You want to keep going?”

Finally removing her mouth, spit and drool from her mouth to her thick cock, she looked up and grinned. “Want to cum again?”

“No sex, Marielle. But if you want to keep sucking my cock…”

Marielle swallowed her cock, Aela moaning softly. “Okay, I’ll cum once more, than I really need to sleep.” The caress of her cheek was rather affectionate. “And you can stay the night. I do like company when I sleep. Women only, though. Men can fuck off for the night.” She needed to stop and chuckle, Aela adding, “Women are soft and lovely to cuddle. So, make me cum again and you’ve earned an invite to my bed.”

Marielle definitely made sure Aela lasted far longer the second time. She recognised that and eventually sat down on a chair, Marielle happily sitting between her legs, running her hands up and down her legs, eventually grabbing her breasts as well. “I do get plenty of compliments about these when I release them.”

“They’re spectacular, just like your cock,” Marielle said before swallowing her cock again.

“Well, you are just full of compliments.”

Aela let her maintain control of this blowjob until she climax again, Marielle swallowing a couple of spurts before keeping the rest in her mouth. Aela knew what was going to happen, unable to stop the grin as Marielle leaned up and kissed her, feeling some of her cum flow out of her mouth into Aela’s. Aela pulled her close, the kiss incredibly passionate, eventually standing up and moulding Marielle into her body, feeling her thick cock press into her.

Breaking apart, Aela stroked her cheek again with the back of her hand. “Definitely earned bed privileges tonight.”

Spooning back against Aela under the furs, she couldn’t help giggle as Aela was still rock hard, assured that it would eventually go away, but falling asleep hard wasn’t difficult. “I spend half my life with my cock rock hard. You get used to it. I’ll eat your pussy in the morning, then nothing sexual for a few days. I don’t want you getting attached too quickly, Marielle.”

“I know.”

Aela pulled her close, feeling her breasts in her back. “But I can admit I like you already. Definitely someone I’d like to have a lot more fun with later.”

“I’m sure there are more futanari in town that may be interested.”

“I can provide some names, if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

Aela gave her at least half a dozen names, and not just of people in Whiterun, assuring her that each one would definitely be interested in someone like her, before they snuggled until they were both comfortable and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Marielle x Idgrod the Younger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the few of you reading this, expect perhaps one or two unexpected partners. The idea is for Marielle to sleep with a whole variety of different people.

Aela kept her word, Marielle finding herself on her back not long after waking, legs spread nice and wide as her pussy was eaten out with utter expertise. She enjoyed a couple of orgasms before Aela obviously couldn’t resist, and when she slid her cock inside, the pair enjoyed quite the enjoyable morning fuck, Aela lasting not long the first time, then muttered to herself “Fuck it”, and kept fucking her until she came again.

As they dressed, Aela gently reminded her of what she said the previous night about the fact she wouldn’t be with her again for at least a few days. “Just to begin with, Marielle. It’s for your sake and mine.”

“Aela, it’s fine. You don’t do relationships. I’ve only ever had one I’d consider serious and committed. Other than that, variety is the spice of life.”

As she put on her jacket, Aela asked, “Who do you sleep with more?”

“Futanari like yourself. I adore women, and I love what you did for me earlier, and to be honest, women generally eat pussy better. But I love having a cock in my mouth, and I absolutely love being fucked, and women can’t provide either of those things.”

“Never been interested in a man?”

“To be honest, no. Never. There’s nothing about the male form I find attractive. You see, standing in front of me now dressed, I simply wouldn’t know you had that magnificent cock between your legs. I’d just think you’re a drop dead gorgeous woman.” Aela’s face lit up, Marielle delighted that she had seen her without face point on. The freckling on her nose and cheeks made her look rather cute. “I don’t think partner numbers mean anything, but I’ve had plenty in my life, Aela. I love what I love and have no problem enjoying a variety of lovers.”

“You and me both, Marielle. Glad to hear another open-minded view.”

The good news for her was that she was given her first job to complete which took her out of Whiterun, heading west towards a town named Morthal. She didn’t have any maps, thankfully the Companions have an assortment, and others were able to provide directions. They did keep a few horses as well, and it was explained that the major cities of Skyrim were generally day in the saddle apart.

“What do they have you hunting?” Ria asked.

“Apparently a bear has been terrorising both the citizens and the main road. Couple of people killed.”

“Oooh,” Ria leaned in close, “Do you find them scary?” she whispered.

“Terrifying when they stand up and tower over me. I’ll make sure I keep distance between us. A few well-placed arrows can take down even the largest bear.”

Ria shuffled across on the bench until she was almost pressed into her side. “What do you think of Aela?” Marielle couldn’t help but give her a wary glance, but all Ria did was smile before adding, “I know her rules, Marielle. But there was no missing some of the noise coming from her room and I knew you were inside. Her cock is magnificent, isn’t it?”

“Divines, yes, Ria. When she slides it inside me…”

“How much of her cum did you swallow?”

“Enough I barely needed breakfast!”

Ria burst into giggles, Marielle joining her. “I remember the first time we were together, begging her to fuck me hard. I could barely walk the next day. My own fault, totally worth it. But she did the same with me as I know she’s done with you. Made me wait at last a week until we were together again. She’s not shy in who she fucks either, seeing them leave her room in the morning. Seeing men stagger out is always rather amusing. But they return, pleading for another chance to be with her.”

“Are you exclusively futanari or like women too?”

“Oh, I generally need the cock, Marielle. Luckily there are plenty of futanari in town to keep me satisfied whenever Aela isn’t available. Did Aela give you some names?”

“She did. Looks like I could enjoy a few lovers if I play my cards right.”

“If you ever want to have a drink and chat, share stories…”

Marielle gave her a glance. “Sure you’re not exclusively futanari?”

Ria leaned in. “Well, I wouldn’t say no if it was offered. I love sucking cock, but I know a few futanari who enjoy attention given to their pussies too.”

“I’d better go otherwise I’m going to find myself distracted by someone else!”

“Good luck, and come back safe.”

“Thanks,” Marielle stated, feeling a broad grin form. Despite not being an official Companion yet, everyone was already supportive, giving her tips, offering help, and treating her as one of their own.

She hadn’t ridden a horse in quite a while, so after mounting up, it took some time to get comfortable in the saddle, but she enjoyed being out on the open road once again. She didn’t pass many travellers though passed a few merchants, at least, more than one stopping to try and sell her wares.

Arriving in Morthal, she stabled her horse and headed straight for the inn, taking a room for at least a couple of nights, as it was already growing dark, so she would head out in the morning to search for the bear. A few locals did walk into the inn, but while friendly, no-one gave her any indication they were interested in a little fun, so she went to bed after dinner, a few drinks and conversation.

Still, it meant she could get up in the morning, grab some breakfast, then head out in the direction she was pointed in without being distracted. She wasn’t an expert tracker but finding signs of bears was easy, and with her bow already in hand, began her search. It ended up taking two days before she tracked the bear to its cave, managing to draw it out with a couple of spells. Once it was in view, she fired off a series of arrows. The bear roared and attempted to charge in her direction, but a couple more arrows into its face put it on the ground.

Not wanting to cut off its head, she took a tooth and a few claws as a trophy, returning to Jarl Idgrod. She was thankful to hear the bear was now dead and would no longer terrorise the inhabitants of her town. With a large pouch of gold coins, she headed back to the inn for a final night, as it was far too late to begin the journey back to Whiterun.

Word spread rather quickly, as she didn’t have to buy a drink that evening. Still no-one who sparked an interest, at least until a rather pale but attractive young woman walked in. She was tall, though already understood most Nordic women were, ordering a drink at the bar before she took one of the spare chairs around the firepit, the one next to her.

“I understand you took care of our bear problem,” she said. Her voice was pure silk.

“I did. It wasn’t easy. Took a lot of arrows to bring it down.”

“That’s incredibly brave. That bear has scared all of us for weeks, not daring to leave the security of our wooden walls.”

“You are?”

“Oh, I’m Idgrod, the jarl’s daughter. And you’re Marielle, yes?”

“I am,” she replied, offering her hand, though Idgrod leaned over and kissed her cheek. Leaning back, the look in her eyes already suggested something. This wasn’t the first time Marielle had done a job then found people far friendlier, and certain others showed interest in other things.

“I’m sure you think Morthal is rather dreary. I’ll admit it isn’t the most exciting of cities. Where do you call home now?”

“Nowhere at the moment, though I am working for the Companions, so Whiterun is where I lay my head. I’m on warrior, though. I’m an archer and use magic when it’s advantageous.”

“I’m not your usual Nord as I love to practice magic.”

Marielle certainly felt the grin form. “Ah, a sorceress then?”

Idgrod leaned closer again and giggled. “I do like to play little tricks on people.”

“What sort of tricks?”

“Well, let’s just say I have a secret that, when revealed, has left quite a few people speechless in surprise.”

Marielle knew exactly what sort of secret she meant. The flirting between the pair continued until they were the last two customers in the inn. The innkeeper announced that she would be closing up for the night and heading to bed, a not so subtle suggestion that Idgrod should perhaps depart for the evening… unless she was intending on remaining. She looked Marielle, who simply smiled. “Well, we could always continue our conversation in my room,” she stated.

As soon as they were in her room, Idgrod made her intentions clear by being far more assertive then Marielle imagined. She wanted to know if her suspicions were correct, so slid a hand under her dress. Idgrod simply grinned as she managed to get a hand down the front of her panties, eventually freeing her thick cock that she’d kept well and truly tucked. Breaking the kiss, Marielle leaned back, a definite smirk. “Is this one of your tricks?”

“Only with people who I know want to be with someone like me. I like to think I can judge a person. Are you interested?”

“I already was, but I definitely am now.”

While assertive, she was nothing like Aela, slowly undressing each other as they made out. She was incredibly pale, even Marielle had more colour. Her eyes were utterly stunning though, her nipples so pink, it made her giggle, but she was also rather slim, her breasts no larger than her own.

Her cock was around seven inches long, not quite as thick as Aela, but when dropping to her knees and lick up the shaft, she wanted it as much as anyone else. Idgrod released a soft moan when teasing her, fingers caressing her hair as she didn’t waste time using her mouth, and swallowing her length wasn’t difficult, giggling when her nose bumped into her groin.

“Oh Divines,” Idgrod whispered, “I don’t get this sort of attention very often.”

“What, blown?” she asked, kissing her body while stroking her cock.

“It’s… it’s a little lonely here at times. Expectations because I will eventually be Jarl of Morthal.”

“Is your mother…?”

“Oh, yes. It’s hereditary, after all.”

She swallowed her length again, looking up to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes. Idgrod actually looked a little overcome at the attention, Marielle left thinking she simply didn’t have sex very often at all. Running her hands up the back of her legs, giving her arse a squeeze, Idgrod giggled before she moaned again, body language suggesting she was already close to an orgasm.

“Divines, this is too good,” she whispered, “I’m so close already…” She took a deep breath and looked down at her. “Will you swallow?” Marielle nodded eagerly. The broad grin that formed lit up Idgrod’s face. In fact, Marielle thought she was on the verge of releasing a few tears.

Then she groaned loudly and Marielle felt the first shot of cum hit the back of her throat. Grabbing her tightly by the hair, Idgrod fired shot after shot of cum into her mouth, Marielle eagerly swallowing it each time. The surprise was when, as soon as Idgrod was empty, she was down on her knees, eagerly kissing her, each embracing the other tightly. It seemed Idgrod quite liked her already, or maybe it was just the fact she was the first in a long time.

“Thank you,” the future jarl finally whispered, Marielle raising a thumb to wipe her cheek. “I feel foolish for…”

“Don’t. It’s okay.”

Standing up, she offered her hand, the pair tumbling into bed, Marielle quickly finding herself on her back as Idgrod lavished her body with intention, kissing down towards her bald pussy, spreading her legs, Idgrod grinning as she looked up. “Love it when a woman is so wet for me.”

“Want to lick me or fuck me?”

Idgrod answered the question by lowering her mouth and running a tongue up her slit, and then Marielle was left rather surprised at her own talents. “Divines,” she murmured as her tongue probed her depths, eventually feeling a couple of fingers slide inside her as her tongue started to gently tease her clit. “Oh fuck,” she cried out quietly.

Idgrod simply looked up her body as Marielle looked back down, and she could see Idgrod was grinning as she ate her out, her eyes alive with her desire to make her orgasm. When she felt her back arch, it seemed to urge Idgrod on, her fingers eventually finding that special spot, and Marielle… groaned loudly.

“Oh fuck,” she cried after the groan, Idgrod not relenting a second as she felt the orgasm practically tear through her body, before lifting herself up and looking down, “Keep going!”

Idgrod definitely smiled as Marielle lay back down… and Idgrod made her orgasm again so quickly, she was barely ready for it. Idgrod only stopped when Marielle sat up a second time and whispered she’d had enough, lying back down as she felt fingers removed before soft lips kissed up her body and Idgrod hovered above her.

“Holy shit,” Marielle murmured, “Holy shit…”

Marielle found herself grabbed as Idgrod laid on her back, Marielle finding her pussy resting on her cock. Despite the fact she was still recovering, she was with it enough to lean down and kiss her. “I love it when a woman rides my cock,” Idgrod whispered, “Don’t get to see it too often.”

“Idgrod…”

“Marielle, I just wanted a night of fun with you. Trust me, memories of tonight will keep me going when I’m alone in my room in a week, stroking my cock and eventually finishing all over myself.”

Marielle chuckled. “You’re not the first to admit that. I do love watching someone like you pleasing yourself. It’s hot.”

“Maybe I’ll put on a show for you in the morning before you need to go. But, right now, I think we both know what we want.”

She was right, Marielle lifting herself up and sliding down her cock in a slow, smooth motion, enjoying the feeling of her cock sliding inside her, while the smile that appeared on her face made Idgrod look even more beautiful in the candlelight. She rode her nice and slow to begin with, feeling Idgrod’s hands all over her body, and she eventually sat up, giving her nipples attention with her mouth, running fingers through her hair as their eyes met.

“That’s good,” Marielle whispered, feeling rather turned on, feeling the need to ride her a little faster. Idgrod eventually laid back down, Marielle resting a forearm to either side of her as hands were rested on her arse, feeling Idgrod move her legs as she started to thrust into her at the same time.

“Divines, your pussy…” Idgrod murmured.

“Nice and tight for you,” she whispered in return.

“Going to cum more than once.”

“I can’t wait.”

Idgrod kissed her hard and immediately started to pump her harder and faster, making her whimper into her mouth, which seemed to urge her on even more to fuck her. She need to break the kiss and sit up slightly, moaning loudly. She knew there was a good chance she’d orgasm anyway but started to fondle her clit, hoping it would just make it even better.

“Marielle,” Idgrod breathed, a sign she was also getting excited.

“Cum in me and keep going, Idgrod. We can fuck all night.”

Right thing to say as Marielle found hands firmly grabbing her hips and Idgrod really started to fuck her. It lasted all of two minutes before Idgrod released a groan and Marielle felt cum once again fired deep inside her pussy, rubbing her clit faster and enjoying her own orgasm seconds later, leaning down and sharing a kiss of such intensity, Idgrod immediately resumed fucking her, Marielle riding her just as fast.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” she breathed.

Idgrod was barely capable of words by this point, her sole focus pounding her pussy and leaving as many loads in her as possible. She wasn’t surprised when she was spun onto her back, taking hold of her knees and spreading her legs, a sign to Idgrod to just pound her to her hearts content. While she did that, the intense, passionate kisses continued, bodies now covered in sweat, and Idgrod certainly had more colour than she had before. “I can’t remember the last time I fucked anyone like this,” she murmured, “Divines, I’m close again.”

Leaning up to kiss her helped, feeling Idgrod just pump into her even faster, breaking the kiss to look down, amazed that her cock was just a blur. “Keep going,” she whispered.

“Divines, I’m going to cum so hard!” she cried quietly.

“Keep going, keep going…”

Idgrod couldn’t keep going, pounding her until she simply couldn’t give her another thrust, the orgasm she experienced causing her eyes to almost roll back in her head and almost collapse on her body, thankfully her cock completely buried, so Marielle wrapped arms and legs around her, holding her tight to her body as Idgrod needed a good couple of minutes to recover.

Lifting her head up, the grin that formed was just beautiful. Feeling her pull out always left her with that slightly disappointing feeling of being empty, though when Idgrod lifted her up then spun her around, she couldn’t help grin as she rested on her forearms, feeling her cock immediately slide back inside her. Glancing back, she was pleased to see the position Idgrod took, almost crouching over her as she leaned down to her ear. “Like this position?”

“I love it.”

“So do I.”

Idgrod wasted no time just pounding her yet again, feeling Idgrod’s hot breath against her neck and her ear, whispering rude comments at the same time. Marielle rested on her forearms and just enjoyed the sensation of her cock pumping into her. She wasn’t worried about another orgasm, this was just for Idgrod, let her fuck and cum in her a final time before they went to sleep.

Idgrod did eventually get on her knees, grabbing Marielle by each shoulder, pumping her so hard and fast, the slap of their skin echoing around the small room, causing both of them to cry out as Idgrod was obviously desperate to cum inside her a final time. “Oh fuck,” she cried, “Your cock is just perfect.”

“So’s your pussy,” Idgrod replied, hearing the catch in her voice. She sat up and back, resting back against Idgrod, her arm wrapping around her waist, kissing her neck at the same time. “Already wishing you could stay.”

“I could always visit from time to time,” Marielle stated, taking her hand and moving it to her pussy, feeling Idgrod gently rub her clit, “One more for both of us.”

Idgrod came first, leaving her cock buried as she gently rubbed her pussy, and when Marielle enjoyed her final orgasm, she turned enough so the pair could make out. Taking a few minutes to just relax, Idgrod withdrew her cock a final time, Marielle feeling cum leak out of her, grabbing a couple of nearby cloths so they could clean themselves up.

As usual, she ended up being cuddled against her lover of the evening. Idgrod wrapped her arms around her so tightly… Hearing her sniffle, her question didn’t escape her lips before Idgrod assured her she was fine. “Big moment, that’s all,” she whispered, “Sorry if I’m being a downer after it all.”

“Never. I know what it feels like to be lonely.”

“I know, when I’m being prepared to take over, they’ll find me a partner… my only concern is if they want me to be with a man. I don’t want that. I want… someone like you, to be honest.”

“A woman?”

“I love woman. Some of you are so soft and delicate. Just want to wrap you up and keep you safe… then enjoy your company all night.”

She shuffled back into her, Idgrod giving her a gentle squeeze. “You’ll find someone. And when you do, I will only ever with you all the happiness.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Waking in the morning, Idgrod was still fast asleep, managing to turn around in her arms, gently caressing her face as she slowly woke up. The grin that formed was enough to cause a flutter of the heart, simply because it was so genuine. Making out for a little while, they seemed to agree not to take it any further than that, before eventually rising, dressing, and heading out for breakfast. The inn was deserted, though the innkeeper was amused by the presence of Idgrod.

“I won’t let your mother know you were here last night.”

“Thank you, Jonna.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you had a good time last night. First time I’ve seen you smile in a long time.”

After breakfast, she grabbed her things and escorted Idgrod back to the hall. While both would have loved a last passionate embrace, there were too many eyes, so they had to make do with a hug that certainly lasted a while. “Good luck with everything, Marielle.”

“You too, Idgrod.”

With a final tight squeeze, they let each other go, Idgrod heading straight inside, Marielle not surprised she didn’t want to see her leave. Mounting her horse, she pointed it in the direction of Whiterun. It took nearly the entire day to make it to the stables. Heading into the city, the crowds had most dispersed as she passed through market, looking at _The Bannered Mare_ but choosing to head back to Jorrvaskr first.

Aela was sat at one of the long tables, glancing her way and smiling. Taking a seat next to her, Aela looked her up and down. “You’ve fucked someone.”

“What?”

“It’s obvious, Marielle. I’m just wondering who.”

“Idgrod.”

“The Jarl of Markarth?”

“No, her daughter.”

Aela’s jaw dropped and she leaned in closer. “Hang on, Idgrod the Younger is futanari?”

Marielle nodded and grinned. “Obviously keeps it a secret.”

“Holy shit, if she is, then her mother…”

“Is also futanari. That’s what Idgrod told me anyway. I obviously didn’t walk in and ask to see her cock.”

“Wow, and here I thought I knew… well, I guess I can tell you everyone in Whiterun and Riverwood. I thought I knew everyone in Markarth.”

“Who else in Markarth?”

“There’s a woman named Alva. She’s futanari. And Jonna, the innkeeper. She has an absolutely massive cock.”

“She is? Damn it, I didn’t pick her whatsoever. How do you know?”

“There was a young man who loved me to fuck him every so often until he met her. Suddenly lost interest in me after that. When I asked why, he told me he’d met Jonna and she revealed her secret. Don’t feel bad about not noticing, you aren’t her type. She only fucks men.” Aela sat back in her chair and chuckled. “Still, Idgrod the Younger, future Jarl of Markarth. I hope her mother sets her up with a woman, at least.”

“That’s what she worried about. She’s incredibly sweet. Heart of gold. But a little lonely.”

“Aye, some of us find it difficult find romantic partners, simply unsure how people will react. Someone like me is confident and doesn’t give a fuck. If you want to fuck, great. If you don’t, then just don’t be an arsehole about it.” Aela took a sip of her drink. “Plans for tonight then?”

“I’ll probably just have a bite to eat then settle down in bed, read a book, turn in early. Had a late night.” Aela grinned. “It was a good night too.”

“And nothing wrong with a variety of cock either.”

She couldn’t help chuckle. “I’ve barely been here a week and, well, I’m thinking I won’t even bother counting. I’ll fuck who I want.”

“Words to live by. Fuck what others think. Be happy.” Aela stood up, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Well, I’m off out for some fun of my own. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Enjoy yourself, Aela. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will, hopefully with some very empty balls.” Marielle couldn’t help chuckle as Aela practically skipped out of the mead hall, only stopping at the door to look back. “I won’t be back so take my room if you want. It’ll give you some peace and quiet.”

“Thank you. Have fun.”

“I will.”

Finishing off her plate of food, she enjoyed a tankard of mead, contemplated a trip down to _The Bannered Mare_ before she yawned and felt the onset of tiredness, so made do with heading to Aela’s room, stripping naked and snuggling under furs. She barely read a couple of pages from the book sitting on the table by the bed before she’d drifted off to sleep.


	4. Marielle x Ria / Marielle x Aela x Camilla Valerius

“Yes, Marielle. Right there. Right fucking there!”

Fingers deep inside her pussy, tongue teasing the hell out of her clit. Ria’s forehead dripped with sweat, her dark hair plastered to it. Her skin glistened in the candlelight. Legs pulled back, spread apart, her bald pussy and tight little arsehole completely on display. Marielle had been eating her out for what felt like hours, having already eaten her out to a couple of orgasms, her fingers adding a couple more.

Ria’s head rolled back as she cried out again. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” She moved her head so she could meet her eyes. “Keep going. Fuck, I’m so close again.”

Marielle simply kept doing what she’d been doing. Her arm was starting to get a little dull. Her jaw starting to ache. It was all worth it though, seeing Ria’s face light up during each orgasm, her body convulsing in a way she would fondly remember, feeling her walls squeeze her fingers each time she fell over the brink, her chest rising and falling as she sucked in each deep breath.

Ria came hard again a couple of minutes later, and that was just about all she could handle, Marielle actually hearing her mutter stop. She did so slowly, eventually taking her fingers out and offering them to Ria, who eagerly sucked at her fingers as Marielle slowly kissed up her body. To her surprise, she quickly ended up on her back, Ria’s fingers sliding inside her now dripping wet pussy, her mouth finding hers, the kiss intense and passionate. Marielle wrapped her legs around her, trapping her arm where it was, but Ria simply fucked her with her fingers.

“Oh fuck yes!” Marielle cried before Ria kissed her again. “Oh fuck, just there, Ria. Right there.”

The only other sounds were of their breathing and their moans in addition to the shared kisses. Marielle, as turned on as she was, came within barely a couple of minutes, Ria chuckling as she found her fingers squeezed just as tightly, Marielle needing to move her legs, which simply meant Ria kissed down her body and started to use her mouth instead. Marielle felt her back arch as her tongue immediately found her sensitive clit, sending a surge of pleasure to the tips of her fingers and toes.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.”

Ria didn’t. She didn’t relent until Marielle needed to whisper stop, having enjoyed her own trio of orgasms, leaving her a sweaty mess, just like her lover. Feeling soft kisses back up her body, she dragged Ria down, the kiss as passionate as any other, Ria continuing to tease her with her fingers, making her gasp as they slid inside her again. “No orgasm, just want to tease you,” she whispered. Marielle smirked and returned the favour, kissing her hard again.

“Fuck,” Ria cried softly, “I can’t handle another one.”

“Neither can I!”

Ria removed her fingers, Marielle doing the same, making do with wrapping her legs around her lover again as resuming the make out session. Her lips were soft. Her tongue was talented. It had been quite some time since Marielle had been with a woman. But Ria had taken her fancy that first real conversation they’d had. Little surprise the interest was returned once Ria admitted it, and tumbling into bed was simply the next step.

Ria finally collapsed onto the bed next to her, the pair sucking in deep breaths, before sharing a glance and giggling. “Holy shit, I haven’t had sex like that in… ages…”

“Been far too long since I simply focused on pussy. You, Ria, are an absolute delight.”

“Your jaw ache now?”

“Divines, yes!” she replied, giggling away.

“I’ve got a sore arm from fucking you with my fingers for so long.”

“Well, they are very nice fingers, Ria, and they certainly know what they’re doing.”

Eventually relaxing, Marielle was surprised when Ria cuddled into her side, wrapping an arm around her in return, feeling Ria’s fingers gently caress her body. “Sure Aela doesn’t mind us using her room to fuck?”

“I think she had us figured out, so told me that, if it happened and she wasn’t here, at least use her room for some privacy.”

“Plus she’ll probably just come back here and fuck us both.”

“Would you complain?”

Ria laughed. “Definitely not. Though if she fucked me, you could just sit on my face.”

“Now that is a wonderful idea.”

The pair eventually drifted off to sleep, Marielle waking in the morning to see Ria had turned towards her, the pair snuggling up together. It was rather different to waking up beside someone like Aela, being poked in the back by a hard cock. She certainly wasn’t complaining, just noting the difference in her mind. Ria woke up and immediately grinned, the pair making out a little while before agreeing to get up and on with their day.

Aela was already at the table by the time they arrived, Ria and Marielle sitting to either side of her. She teased them throughout, of course, as it was obvious they’d fucked. Though Marielle did prefer futanari, sometimes she desired a woman for that more sensual sort of evening, and as she admitted, a woman just knew their way around her body better. But she would admit there was no better feeling than when someone like Aela buried their cock inside her. Ria had very talented fingers, but it simply hadn’t filled her like Aela.

After breakfast, she headed outside for some archery practice, then figured she might do some spellcasting that evening. No-one else in the Companions appeared to use magic. She knew Nords didn’t particularly appreciate those gifted with magic, but she thought a little practice wouldn’t harm anyone. But as she was busy firing a few arrows, her practice was interrupted by a pair of city guard.

“Marielle of Wayrest?”

“That’s me,” she replied a little cautiously.

The guards both grinned. “You’re not in trouble. Jarl Balgruuf has asked you to visit Dragonsreach immediately. He said it is urgent and something to do with dragons.”

“Hmmm. I had a feeling I might find myself dragged into that issue again. Okay, I’ll head up there straight away.”

“Very good.”

Dragonsreach was full of the usual local nobles, guests and hangers on that no doubt filled every main hall throughout Skyrim. Thankfully for Marielle, she was already recognised and led through to meet the court wizard, Farengar. Tasked with finding something called a ‘Dragonstone’, Balgruuf asked if she was willing to do it. Shrugging, she suggested it was a worthy cause and she was willing to help where she could.

Returning to Jorrvaskr, she knew this was something not to be taken upon alone. Finding Aela alone in her room, there must have been something on her face, as she immediately asked, “What is it?”

“Jarl Balgruuf has asked a favour. Something about Bleak Falls Barrow and a Dragonstone. I know I can’t do this alone. Wondering if you’d like to come along?”

“I know where it is. And you’ll definitely need help delving into one of those old ruins.”

They each packed enough supplies to at least last a couple of days, as the walk to Riverwood was half a day, then the journey up to Bleak Falls Barrow would take the rest of the day. The walk back to Riverwood was comfortable enough, both with a backpack over their shoulders, a quiver with bow and arrows. Aela was aware Marielle was also adept with magic so wasn’t worried about needing someone with a blade and shield. Both were confident they could handle most things.

It was only stating the climb to Bleak Falls Barrow that things got difficult. Aela, being a Nord, was built for the cold. Marielle… wasn’t, and she was soon wrapped up tightly in a fur coat, though her legs were still exposed as she wore only a leather skirt and a pair of fur boots.

Aela had warned her that bandits usually made their home in such ruins, and they ran into a trio of lookouts on the path leading up the mountain. Aela noticed them well before herself, lining up an arrow and firing, Marielle moving forward with bow in hand, taking cover behind a large boulder and waiting for the other two to appear.

After taking out those, they carefully continued up the mountain, and that caution was rewarded, as they managed to take out three more bandits before they were noticed. None of them got close enough, each of them managing to fire arrows far quicker than the bandits could close the gap, arrows generally hitting centre of the chest, the smartest place to hit. Head shots were just stupid, and aiming for legs was always difficult. Most bandits find it difficult to do anything once an arrow was sticking out of them. Add another, and they were generally dead.

Heading into the ruin itself, they took care of the two bandits inside with a dagger across the throat each, dragging them outside to join the rest, Aela asking if she wished to continue. “Adrenaline is pumping, Aela. Might as well get this over with, head at least to Riverwood once we’re done.”

Aela liked that idea, so they moved on. Having never been in a ruin like Bleak Falls Barrow, Aela took the lead as she knew what to expect. However, after dealing with an enormous spider, even Aela was surprised by the Dunmer they found. Marielle knew a thief when she saw one, considering she had spent time working as one when life had got rough, but when the idiot turned and ran, Aela assured her they’d eventually find him dead.

They did, and a search of his body and pack revealed some sort of golden claw. “What in oblivion is this?” Marielle asked.

“I’ve heard of these things. Apparently they open ancient doors within these old crypts. It might just come in useful.”

The crypt was in ruins of course, thousands of years old, and it was the first time Marielle had to fight a draugr, Aela explaining what they were once she’d killed her first one. There were also other beasts and creatures within, and she thanked Aela more than once for joining her, left thinking she would have died somewhere along the way if she’d come alone.

The golden claw they found did work on an ancient door, revealing a large chamber, which contained what Aela called a word wall. The writing on the wall was apparently in the dragon language and therefore indecipherable to most people. Marielle thought she saw a light shine from the word wall, but when she blinked and looked back, it had disappeared.

Grabbing the Dragonstone, she was in the process of putting it in her backpack when the lid of the nearby sarcophagus and a well armoured draugr woke up. That was a bitch of a fight, both needing to keep distance as the draugr swung an enormous great-sword. It took plenty of arrows before it finally dropped to the ground dead.

After climbing out of the ruin, as they agreed heading all the way back to the entrance was pointless, Aela recognised the river and the fact they were not far from Riverwood. The fact it was now dark wasn’t a surprise, and the sight of the _Sleeping Giant Inn_ certainly lifted their spirits. Marielle definitely grinned as they walked in and noticed Camilla Valerius sitting by the firepit, her eyes lighting up with amusement, as although she recognised her, she definitely recognised Aela.

Food and drink was what they needed, and after taking a seat, Marielle between Aela and Camilla, the conversation started.

“Lovely to see you again, Marielle.”

“You too, Camilla. Are you well?”

“Oh, I can’t complain. What brings you back to Riverwood?”

“We’ve just been up in Bleak Falls Barrow. Had a job to do for the Jarl of Whiterun.”

“Was it a success?”

“Yeah. Found what we needed. Also found a golden claw. Definitely worth a pretty penny.”

That excited Camilla. “Golden claw? Are you sure? Can I see it?”

“Sure.”

Returning a minute later, she handed it over and to say Camilla grew ever so excited would be an understatement. “Holly shit, you found it!”

“What are you talking about?” Aela asked.

“This belongs to my brother. Burglars robbed our store around a week ago, only took this. He posted a few notices around. Even left one with Orgnar.” Camilla looked at the bar. “Orgnar, do you still have that notice Lucius gave you?” Orgnar handed over the notice, Marielle and Aela immediately convinced Camilla was telling the truth, not that either of them actually doubted her. “I can’t believe you actually found it,” she whispered.

“Well, glad we put a smile on your face, Camilla,” Marielle stated.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Camilla stood up and practically sprinted out of the tavern, much to their amusement. Aela did lean over and ask quietly, “So she fucked you?”

“We had a great night together, Aela,” she replied, meeting her eyes.

Aela simply smirked. “Interesting.”

Camilla walked in a few minutes later, handing over a bag of coin for each of them. “This is from Lucius. He insisted you take this for finding his claw.”

“Please thank your brother for us,” Aela stated, “It was simply coincidence considering, but it’s always good for a story to have a happy ending.”

“Are you heading back to Whiterun tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Marielle replied, “Have to return the Dragonstone. I’m left thinking it’s important.”

“Want some company tonight?”

Aela chuckled. “You are rather forward, Camilla. I like it.”

“Good, because I’m willing to share if Marielle is interested.”

She gulped down the rest of her tankard and stood up. “Bedroom. Now.”

Once the door was closed, Marielle found herself pressed between their bodies, Camilla’s mouth on hers as Aela kissed her neck. Hands explored the body of the other as clothing was taken off, and once she felt one cock press into her belly, and the other into her lower back, she knew it was going to be a good night, taking Camilla’s cock in her right hand, and reaching back with her left for Aela’s.

“Fucking beautiful,” Aela whispered into her ear, “We are going to fuck you all night.”

“Definitely,” Camilla added softly, “I love sharing a woman with a fellow futanari.”

“Glad we decided to stop here for the night, Camilla,” Aela said.

Aela and Camilla took a seat on the edge of the bed, Marielle falling to her knees and sitting between Camilla’s legs. She didn’t spend much time teasing, quickly swallowing her cock, looking up to see she was making out with Aela, reaching across to stroke her cock at the same time. Marielle found just watching the pair make out a turn on, though she didn’t touch herself. No point as she was going to get plenty of attention later.

“Fuck,” Camilla hissed, eventually pulling away from Aela and concentrating on her. Marielle soon had her head bobbing up and down quickly, using all her tricks to make her cum. She wanted her to cum quickly so she could focus on Aela, make her cum quickly, then she could be fucked. Glancing at Aela, she happily leaned back and stroked her cock, so Marielle removed her hand and stroked Aela while blowing Camilla.

“She’s keen,” Camilla murmured, “I love it.”

“I have a feeling this isn’t her first time.” Marielle met her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. “I thought so. You were rather eager to come in here.”

Camilla filled her mouth with hot, sweet cum only a few minutes later, Marielle swallowing every drop before she sat up and kissed her hard, before she shuffled across to sit between Aela’s legs, again not teasing her very long before swallowing her cock. “Fucking hell, Marielle,” she hissed through gritted teeth. No doubt she was completely turned on.

“She’s pretty good, eh?”

“Oh, she loves sucking my cock anyway. Love a woman who is so willing to just spend hours blowing me and swallowing everything I give them.”

Marielle just focused on Aela’s magnificent cock. She couldn’t remember if it was quite a week since they’d last been together, but it didn’t really matter now anyway. Aela would have fucked her either alone or with company. And there was just something about the taste of her cock alone. She obviously kept herself clean. She thought Aela was beautiful, and her cock was just gorgeous. And she loved when it was inside her, whether her mouth or pussy, and she knew it might go inside her arse that very night.

“Fuck,” Aela moaned quietly, Camilla leaning over to take one of her breasts in her mouth, definitely giving her nipple attention. “Oh fuck yes,” she moaned.

Aela started to thrust up into her mouth, and that was the sign she was getting ready to cum. Marielle received a last second warning before Aela came, and once again, she happily swallowed down every drop. She almost giggled to herself, thinking she was addicted to swallowing, but considering its pleasant taste, doing anything else other than taking a load in her mouth, her pussy, her arse, or on her face would just be a waste.

Sitting back on her knees, she watched Aela and Camilla make out for a few seconds before they stopped and looked at her. She would have happily kept blowing them, but she found herself taken by the hand and laid down on the bed. Spreading her legs as wide as possible, the pair of them started to give her pussy plenty of attention. Marielle couldn’t help but cry out as tongues and fingers were soon probing her, and Aela had obviously come prepared, as oil was soon applied to her tight arsehole, Aela definitely starting to tease her at the same time Camilla had fingers in her pussy.

“Oh Divines,” she cried out, before she giggled, “I should start praying to Dibella again.”

“She is the Divine we futanari revere most, after all,” Aela added.

“We are definitely a gift from the Divines,” Camilla stated with humour.

Fingers were soon pumping her pussy and arse, Aela lying in such a manner that she could give her breasts attention, while Camilla was pumping her pussy and using her tongue on her sensitive clit. Little wonder she came hard within minutes, fairly sure she’d be keeping the innkeeper wide awake.

“Keep going,” she whimpered, “Just one more, then I want your cocks in me.”

“Double penetration?” Aela asked.

“Divines, nothing else. Just… fucking ruin me.”

Camila didn’t say anything, her mouth still busy, Aela with three fingers now in her arse, definitely getting her nice and ready for her cock. Marielle figured she must have looked quite the sight, legs spread obscenely wide, one woman with her head buried in her pussy, fingers buried in her arse, limbs otherwise everywhere.

She was a little thankful that they immediately relented after she enjoyed another orgasm, as it was so good, she was barely coherent for a few seconds, Camilla eventually removing her finger and offering them to Aela, who sucked on them, making an approving noise at the same time. “Her pussy is delightful,” Camilla stated.

“Oh, definitely. I love eating her out before fucking her.”

Eager to be fucked, Marielle pushed Camilla onto her back, making her giggle as she rested on her cock for a second before sitting up, Camilla grabbed the base so she could slide down it. Once filled, Marielle wasted no time riding her hard and fast. “Fuck yes!” she cried, feeling Camilla grab her by the hips. Glancing back, Aela sat on her knees behind her, letting her ride Camilla for a couple of minutes before she finally slowed and stopped, leaning forward so Aela could involve herself.

She felt the prod of her cock and gasped. It had been quite some time since anyone had fucked her arse. “Fucking hell, you have one tight little arsehole,” Aela murmured. She remained ever so gentle as the head of her cock slowly but surely slid inside her arse. Marielle gasped, leaning down to share one hell of a kiss with Camilla, as Aela slowly but surely slid her fat cock into her tight arse.

“Oh fuck yes,” Marielle moaned, “Oh fuck, I love it already.”

“And here I thought it was just going to be a spitroast,” Camilla joked quietly.

Marielle shook her head. “If I’ve got two cocks to play with, they’re going in me like they are right now. Fucking love it, Camilla. Find me a third one, though, then I’ll swallow that one.”

“By Ysmir, woman after my own heart,” Aela stated with humour. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Marielle could feel her entire cock now inside her arse. “That’s everything, Marielle. Consider me impressed.”

“Fuck me,” she moaned.

Camilla immediately started pumping into her, Aela taking a little slower, letting Marielle get used to her size before she started to pick up the pace, alternating her thrusts with Camilla. Marielle… loved every second. The tingles across her body were something she only ever felt when being double penetrated. It generally made her want to cry with sheer joy and exuberance, it felt so good.

Feeling Aela’s hands on her shoulders, her lover started to fuck her a little faster, making Marielle moan loudly. Times like this, it wasn’t about achieving her orgasm, it was the feeling of being fucked by two such thick cocks. The sense of fulfilment as she was pounded couldn’t be beaten by anything. The only problem she had is that it could be a little addictive, and finding two futanari to fuck her wasn’t always possible.

Aela changed her position slightly, and that’s when she knew she was going to be properly fucked. Feeling Aela’s breath at her ear, she whispered, “I won’t last long this way, but I really wanted to fuck your arse hard.”

“That’s okay. All I want is to feel you cum in me, Aela.” Aela kissed her cheek before Marielle kissed Camilla. “You too, Camilla.”

Aela… pounded her arse. Simplest way to put it. Marielle absolutely loved it, though she started to feel a dull ache rather quickly. Aela stopped to apply more lube, seeming to sense she was feeling a little discomfort, even leaning down to whisper, “I’ll stop as soon as I cum.”

“Leave it in. I still love the feeling,” she whispered back.

Camilla came hard before Aela, Marielle so full of cock, she was fairly sure she felt her cock throb with each spurt that filled her. Camilla groaned loudly before visibly relaxing with a smile on her face. “One,” she stated with a giggle.

That left Aela to continue pounding her, Marielle leaning down to rest on her forearms, Camilla running her fingers softly up and down her back. It was a hard fuck, certainly one of the hardest she could remember. Although she enjoyed every second, when Aela buried her cock and exploded inside her, she was thankful that it was over for the time being, her lover breathing deeply before she found herself gently sandwiched between her two lovers.

“Will you want her arse later, Camilla? I only ask as I’ll need to clean myself up first.”

“Though I’d like to, it’ll be easier if we just keep what we’re doing.”

“I’ll visit one day with the express intention of a night of anal,” Marielle stated as she rested her head on Camilla’s shoulder.

“Now I love the sound of that, Marielle.”

She felt Aela lean back and give her arse a gentle slap. “Well, I have to say, you have one fantastic tight little arse, Marielle. I’m definitely going to enjoy doing this more often, though what do you prefer?”

“My pussy,” she murmured, “I enjoy anal, and it’s always fun like this, but if I’m just with one lover...”

“I prefer pussy,” Aela stated, “All I need to do is get you nice and wet, Marielle.”

“I figured out all she needs to hear is I have a cock,” Camilla stated with humour, Marielle and Aela both giggling with her.

After giving her a few minutes’ break, the three resumed fucking, both of them starting out nice and slow, Camilla spending plenty of time kissing her, Aela leaving soft kisses on her neck and across her upper back, using one hand to gently caress her nipples before giving each a gentle squeeze, making her chuckle, though it also felt nice.

But once they were sure she was ready, they resumed fucking her hard. Marielle simply rested down on her forearms and just let them use her body for their enjoyment. Trying to watch Aela fuck her meant contorting her body into a rather uncomfortable position, so she spent most of her time watching Camilla, her face a delight as she continued to pound her at the same time.

It wasn’t a real surprise Aela came first the second time around, as it was obvious to her how excited she was. She kept fucking her, though, until Camilla came inside her again, and she kept going as well, Aela eventually moving so Marielle could sit up enough that she could start to fondle her clit. She enjoyed an orgasm within a minute. The female body was a marvel at times.

Though she didn’t want them to, they both pulled out, Aela grabbing a cloth as cum immediately started to leak out of her. Aela staggered over to the table, sitting in one of the chairs, Marielle leaning back on the pillows as Camilla rested next to her.

“Long day,” Aela muttered, “Don’t know about you, Marielle, but although my cock is still hard, I’m knackered.”

Marielle groaned. “Oh good, I’m glad you are too. Camilla, we’ve had a long day…”

Camilla just hugged her. “We’ve had fun tonight, Marielle. No complaints if you need to stop.”

Finding herself cuddled between the pair of them a few minutes later was a nice feeling, giggling away as Aela definitely poked her back, while Camilla was still rock hard in front of her. She didn’t understand how they fell asleep with erections, but Aela was asleep within a couple of minutes. Camilla leaned forward to kiss her, and despite her tiredness, Marielle had to resist moving her hand to cock. If she did that, they’d end up fucking again.

Waking up at roughly the same time the next morning, Aela headed out before them, leaving Camilla and Marielle to enjoy one final time together before they needed to leave. After Camilla finished inside her again, she hugged her tight to her body, earning one hell of a kiss, before they too go up, dressed, and headed out for breakfast.

Camilla walked them to the bridge again, the kiss between Camilla and Aela surprisingly passionate, before Marielle found herself moulded into Camilla’s body as they made out. She hadn’t tucked herself away, so felt her cock press into her. “I’m going to be masturbating a lot thinking about last night,” she said.

“We’ll definitely do it again sometime,” Aela suggested.

“All you need to do is walk into the tavern if I’m there. We can book a room and have fun.” Camilla hugged her again. “See you soon, Marielle. Lovely to see you.”

Crossing the bridge and turning onto the road back to Whiterun, she was surprised when Aela took her by the hand. Glancing her way, Aela simply returned her glance and grinned. “Don’t overthink it. Just a nice gesture.”

“Not overthinking. Just thinking how much fun we had last night.”

“Consider me impressed, Marielle. I wasn’t gentle last night at times…”

“It wasn’t my first time, but as I’ve said, your cock is magnificent, Aela.”

“I love hearing those words from you. Makes me feel good about myself.”

“Anyway, I’ll head to Dragonsreach when we get back to Whiterun and see what they want from me next. I have a feeling I’m going to find myself dragged into whatever all of this is.”


	5. Marielle x Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adapted from a chapter that I uploaded to ‘The Futanari Diaries’ collection. So if you’ve read that series, this might seem a little familiar. It was writing that chapter which started off this whole endeavour…

To say the life of Marielle of Wayrest had changed forever was a vast understatement. After returning the Dragonstone to the court wizard and Jarl Balgruuf, she enjoyed a night of rest before finding herself summoned to Dragonsreach again, another urgent message, this time about a dragon in the area.

Heading out towards the Western Watchtower with Irileth and a cohort of city guard, and that’s when she faced off with her first dragon. Thankfully, Aela was by her side again, the pair heading up to the ruined tower, bows at the ready. With the guard down below also firing arrows, the dragon continued to swoop down, released sheets of flame in their direction. Screams were heard more than once.

“It must have a real weakness!” Aela cried, “If it breathes fire, it would be the opposite, right?”

“It’s better than just firing arrows pointlessly,” Marielle retorted, immediately storing her bow and waiting for the dragon to come in for another swoop. When it was in the right position, she fired ice spikes from both hands, hitting straight into the belly of the beast. There was no missing the roar of pain it made, and it immediately struggled to stay in the air.

“One more!” Aela yelled.

“As long as it doesn’t fire at us again!”

Arrows continued to fire towards it, most of them missing or doing little damage. But the dragon seemed to only have eyes for Marielle, but that just made her life easier. As soon as it was in range, she summoned all the magic she had and fired more ice spikes in ten seconds than she had in her life. The dragon crashed into the side of the tower and collapsed to the ground, Aela and Marielle sprinting down the stairs, finding the dragon struggling to get up, the remaining guard continuing to pepper its body with arrows.

As soon as the dragon turned to look her way, Marielle unloaded more ice spikes before its face, the beast roaring with pain. Aela then stuck an arrow in each of its eyes, and as the dragon reared up on its back legs, a last sign of defiance, Marielle sent an ice spike straight through its heart, the dragon collapsing dead.

Then something strange happened as she found herself enveloped in some sort of light, and the guards started to call her ‘Dragonborn’.

So that’s how she ended up in front of all of Whiterun as she was made Thane of Whiterun, but it gave her the chance to lay some roots down somewhere, as in addition to a title, a weapon, plenty of coin, she was also awarded her own little house. And in addition to that, she was also given a housecarl, a gorgeous woman by the name of Lydia.

Lydia had watched the entire ceremony from near the main doors of Dragonsreach. Once the ceremony was complete, she watched her speak with Jarl Balgruuf, who pointed in her direction. The fact her new thane immediately grinned when their eyes met was a good sign.

Marielle of Wayrest, now also known as the Dragonborn, approached her, immediately chatty and friendly. As expected, she had plenty of questions about what a thane was, what a housecarl was, and also asked about the house she had been awarded. Otherwise, her new thane was just friendly. Gorgeous too. Bright red hair, emerald green eyes that simply sparkled, cute freckling over her nose and cheeks. A pair of lips that she was already thinking about kissing. A waif of a woman, rather slim and shorter than she was. Obviously Breton. And when she spoke, Lydia almost felt herself swoon. Her voice was just silk. So soft and polite.

“Do you know where Breezehome is, Lydia?”

“I do as it’s been one of my tasks to keep it clean before someone purchased it.”

“Oh, good. I don’t exactly have a lot of things…”

“The house is furnished, my thane.”

“My name is Marielle, Lydia.”

“Of course, my thane.”

Thankfully, the Dragonborn smiled at her, and with a gesture of the head, they headed out into Whiterun together. The sun was out, giving the land some much needed warmth, though whenever the wind came from the north, it was bitterly, even on the sunniest of days. Breezehome was on the main street leading from the gate to the market, buildings surrounding it, including the tavern, apothecary, and the general goods store.

Breezehome wasn’t that large, with a living and dining room downstairs, and a smaller room at the back, with the main bedroom upstairs, and a smaller room for Lydia. Marielle seemed to take one look at it and shake her head. “That surely can’t be big enough for you, Lydia.”

“I had a bed in a room that I shared with half a dozen others at Dragonsreach, my thane. Trust me, having my own little room is an upgrade.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t plan on spending much time in here anyway. I will be busy ensuring you are comfortable.”

“I don’t need you waiting on me hand and foot, Lydia.”

“I am here to serve, my thane.”

Marielle returned another simple grin before turning, Lydia unable to resist running her eyes down to her arse. She wore simple leather armour that seemed to fit her like… well, let’s just say it showed off certain important features of her body. Slim but with those curves all women had. Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop any stirring in her loins. She didn’t particularly want that discussion not long after they’d been introduced.

At least her thane was happy with her own bedroom, dropping her single small bag on the bed before she turned to look at her. “So… I’m sure you have some questions.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

“Why don’t we head to the tavern tonight for dinner and drinks? We can talk and get to know one another.”

That was a good idea, so after the pair settled in, which meant Marielle relaxed back on her bed while Lydia got the house in some sort of working order. When the sun disappeared, the pair headed up towards _The Bannered Mare,_ needing their fur coats just for the short walk as the temperature had plummeted rather quickly.

Finding a spare table, they were served quickly, tankards arriving first before plates of food a few minutes later, eating and drinking in relative silence before sitting back, nursing a second tankard, the singing thankfully not too loud. Lydia asked plenty of questions of the Dragonborn, and she was honest about her life.

“I was born in High Rock. Perhaps not obviously…”

“The accent does suggest you’re not a local, my thane.” She heard Marielle sigh. “Do you prefer Marielle or Mary?”

“Marielle. Never liked having my named shortened.”

“Okay, in private, I’ll call you Marielle. When we’re in company…”

“I understand that much, Lydia. Thank you. Anyway, born and raised in High Rock. Parents were simple folk. Father a farmer, mother a seamstress. Lived no more than a couple of miles from the capital. I had four older brothers, I’m the youngest and only girl. So I guess it’s no surprise I ended up following their example, picking up a sword rather than a doll. Well, a bow anyway…”

“I understand you escaped Helgen?”

“Yeah, bad bit of business. Here’s the story. Despite appearances, I’m not actually thief. I’m just rather good at my job, which is… well, I guess adventurer is the best title I can think of. I’m not a bandit, I don’t rob people, and only kill those who deserve it.”

“I understand you have joined the Companions?”

“Not officially. I understand there is some sort of ceremony but I haven’t gone through it yet.”

“How does it feel being Dragonborn?”

“Between you and me, I’m absolutely fucking terrified, Lydia.” The honesty made her smile, and she was left thinking Marielle sighed with relief. “So, I’m good with a bow and I’m fairly adept at a few spells. I’ve been in a fair few scraps and have some scars to prove it. I know I can’t take on warriors, and I generally mean men, bigger than myself unless they’re completely untrained morons. I pick my battles carefully. The idea of fighting dragons, what happened at the watchtower notwithstanding? I’m going to need a lot of help.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for, Marielle.”

“I’m sure we’re going to be kept busy regardless. Skyrim is a mess in more ways than one. I was heading over the border as I knew this was full of crypts and temples that an adventurer like me could explore. Next thing I know, they’re accusing me of being a Stormcloak despite the fact I’m not a Nord.”

“There are a few Bretons and Imperials within their ranks. Many empathise with the reason of the rebellion regarding Talos worship.”

“What do you think about it, Lydia? The whole rebellion?”

“Skyrim is stronger as part of the Empire. Despite its problems, if we take ourselves out of the Empire, the Thalmor are going to lick their lips. Their fingers are everywhere.”

“More than just a pretty face, Lydia. A rather astute viewpoint.”

Lydia simply smiled at the compliment. She could have returned something similar but hesitated. There was no doubting Marielle was attractive but… Lydia had to be sure there was an attraction before she unveiled her secret. If they liked each other, it wouldn’t be a problem. Lydia had certainly enjoyed plenty of partners during her life, a variety of women and futanari like herself. She was already thinking Marielle had her figured out, but would cross that bridge when required.

The pair ate some hearty food, enjoyed a few tankards, and spent a couple of hours just getting to know each other. Marielle did let slip that she hadn’t exactly been without company since arriving in Whiterun, though Lydia didn’t feel it necessary to pry just yet, though was left with the inkling that she’d slept with Aela. Lydia didn’t blame her, as she’d slept with Aela too, and it had been perhaps the best fuck she’d ever had. Aela the Huntress was sex on legs and, once the face paint was removed, drop dead gorgeous. Women, men and futanari all wanted her, perhaps the most desirable person in Whiterun, if not all of Skyrim.

It was soon clear the drink was going to Marielle’s head. Considering her size, no surprise she couldn’t handle as many as herself. Hitting the cold air seemed to almost knock her out, Lydia wrapping an arm around her waist, helping her home. Leaning into her, Lydia was sure there was already a spark, but all she did upon getting home was help Marielle up to her bed, not contemplating even helping her undress, worried she’d give into temptation too quickly, and headed back to her own room.

Closing the door, she stripped off until she was naked, releasing her achingly hard cock. Lying back on her bed, she took the bottle of oil from her bedside table, and after lubing up her cock, wasted no time pumping it, eager to cum a couple of times before drifting off to sleep. As she did, her thoughts were only of the gorgeous Breton women in the other room, before she thought of fun times with Aela. The ‘Huntress’, as she was known, had an even bigger cock than herself, nine inches and thick, and she had loved fucking Lydia as much as Lydia had loved fucking her. Thinking of that caused Lydia to blast hot cum all over herself, moaning rather loudly, and not stopping as she wanted to cum again at least once more.

Thankfully, Marielle must have already been asleep, as she didn’t come knocking on the door, wondering what the noise was, and Lydia came again a second time a little later, arching herself so she could feel cum land on her face, which always made her giggle, resting back down, releasing her cock which rested against her, cleaning off her cum soaked fingers with her mouth.

“Fucking needed that,” she muttered, “If Marielle isn’t interested, I’ll definitely need to go fuck someone else eventually.” She paused before adding, “But I think she loves futa cock.”

Marielle woke with a hangover the next morning, so the day wasn’t a waste, but spent in relaxation, and Lydia didn’t miss the subtle flirting already taking place. The only reason Lydia wouldn’t give in too early was the fact she was her thane. Every potential housecarl was warned about physical relationships with those who they served, basically told, if it happened, that there were still expectations, and even if it ended, they would be required to continue to fulfil their duties. The position was for life unless the thane themselves requested a change.

The next day, they were on their way first to Ivarstead, and then climbing the seven thousand steps leading up to High Hrothgar. Stopping in the _Vilemyr Inn_ , Marielle booked a room for them each, but the lingering gaze she gave suggested she was already thinking. Lydia took the offered key and headed to her own room. She took care of herself again that night, this time only thinking about the woman in the room next door, watching her hand pump her cock and imagining it was Marielle riding her instead.

The Greybeards were actually kindly old men who immediately took Marielle under their wing, Arngeir being the only one who could speak to both of them. After proving she was Dragonborn, there were a couple of trials during the day before she was sent to locate a horn of Jurgen Windcaller. After a night at High Hrothgar, they returned straight to Ivarstead, another night in the inn there, then agreeing a return to Whiterun before they headed off to Ustengrav.

After dumping their stuff at Breezehome, Marielle suggested they head to the bath house for a wash and sauna. Every major city in Skyrim had a bath house where citizens could wash, sit in a steam room, and relax in a cold pool. It was always an invigorating experience. “Ah, already finding appreciation for some of our traditions,” Lydia replied with humour.

“I like to get a good sweat on then enjoy a nice clean.”

“A good sweat, eh?”

Marielle blushed slightly as they were both now insinuating their attraction and desire for each other constantly, it was simply a case of who would make the first move. They were the only people in the bath house upon walking in. Wanting to relax before washing, it was the first time Lydia would be naked in front of Marielle. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed. She still hadn’t told her, but there was no hiding it now. Marielle was already naked in front of her, a pair of rather small breasts, a dark patch of red hair over her pussy, rather pale, a few scars… but absolutely beautiful.

“I usually keep it nice and bald but I haven’t had time lately,” she stated. Lydia definitely licked her lips as it was obvious Marielle was already rather excited.

Taking a deep breath, Lydia shook off everything except her underwear before she turned towards Marielle. “Um… Marielle…” She didn’t quite know how to put it, so she removed her bra first, Marielle giggling, perhaps thinking it was all just a game. Lydia definitely had larger breasts than her thane. She’d received plenty of compliments about her ‘fucking fantastic rack’. Most of her lovers had shown them plenty of attention as she’d fucked them. Then she lowered her panties, keeping her cock tucked until she stood up then released it. Lydia was achingly hard. She generally was around Marielle nowadays, always managing to keep it hidden under her skirt.

“Do you want to fuck me right now, Lydia?”

“By the Nine, yes,” she replied adamantly. No point denying it.

Marielle took a couple of steps towards her, stood up on her toes, as Lydia was a couple of inches taller, and kissed her. A light kiss on the lips, Lydia immediately meeting it, pulling the other woman close, and that just caused her cock to harden even more if possible, pressing into Marielle, who giggled when it did. “You have a beautiful cock, Lydia,” she whispered upon leaning back, “But I understand it can be difficult to share sometimes.”

“Have you heard me… you know, masturbating?”

“I have, but that’s your private business. I’m not going to ask questions about it. I masturbate too.” Taking her hand, she led her towards the steam room, Lydia unable to take her eyes off her very pert arse. Marielle turned her head back and smiled. “I’m glad you approve of it.”

“You’re gorgeous. I mean, you really are.”

“That cock is something else. My mouth is already salivating.”

“Okay, I know I’m either going to have to praise Talos or Dibella in a minute.”

Taking a seat, Marielle made sure the temperature in the enclosed space was high enough to cause a sweat, the pair sitting close to each other, Lydia’s cock sitting against her stomach. When she felt a soft hand brush against it, she turned towards her thane, her looking between her eyes and her cock. “Would I be correct in assuming there’s been an attraction pretty much from the first day?”

“Aye.”

“So if we were to make this relationship physical, it would be what we both wanted?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay.”

Marielle leaned over, taking her cock in her right hand, giving it a gentle stroke as Lydia leaned down to kiss her again. Soon, her tongue was in her mouth as her hand was soon stroking her cock, Lydia almost growling into her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Marielle wasted no time leaning over and running her tongue up and down her shaft, Lydia leaning back and groaning, feeling Marielle’s hot breath as she opened her mouth and swallowed some of her length.

“Marielle,” she whispered, “Thought about this nearly every night since we walked into Breezehome.”

Marielle didn’t reply, her head slowly bobbing up and down, definitely going to enjoy the first blowjob from what she could see. Running her fingers through her shoulder length hair, she then ran her fingers gently down her back, Marielle eventually positioning herself on her knees, almost curling into a ball, looking rather small and delicate. It allowed Lydia to caress her arse, Marielle shuffling enough that she could eventually feel her rather wet pussy.

“Oh, someone excited sucking my cock?” she teased.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Marielle replied, not stopping her blowjob.

“Good thing I love eating pussy. Definitely thought about going down on you. Make me cum and I’ll return the favour.”

Marielle definitely made an approving sound, Lydia moving her fingers to her mouth to taste her before running her fingers through her hair again, Marielle eventually moving so she was on her knees between her legs so she could look up at her. Lydia had thought her eyes gorgeous since that first meeting, but in that moment, with her cock down her mouth, they were absolutely stunning.

“I’m going to cum,” she moaned, unsure if Marielle would want to take a mouthful. Futanari cum generally tasted superior to that of men, but even then, some women preferred not to. But she smiled as it was clear Marielle wasn’t going to stop, keeping a gentle hand on the back of her head as she felt the impending climax.

“Oh fuck,” she groaned, feeling the first surge of cum fire from her cock. Marielle was obviously ready for it, ensuring she didn’t spill a drop as Lydia felt her cock throb again and again, unloading into her mouth, Marielle definitely swallowing it down. Just that thought alone was going to keep her rock hard. When she had nothing left, Marielle kept blowing her until she finally removed her mouth, running her tongue all over her cock before kissing up her body, sucking at her breasts before Lydia just had to lean down and kiss her.

“Loved the taste of your cum,” Marielle breathed, kissing her hard again.

Lydia needed to repay the favour and quickly. Resting her back on the ground, Marielle spread her legs, showing that she was already soaking wet. “Thought I was going to orgasm while blowing you I was so turned on,” she stated with a giggle, “While I want you to eat me out first, I’m already thinking about how wonderful it’s going to be when you fuck me.”

"You are just too much, Marielle,” Lydia stated with a chuckle.

She teased her, of course, running her mouth and tongue over her body, giving her small breasts plenty of attention, enough that she thought the woman was almost going to cry, hearing her whisper how most lovers generally ignored them because they were small. Lydia reassured her they were perfect, which did cause her to get a little choked up. To be honest, Marielle was just gorgeous. Fantastic legs. Beautiful body. Even her small hands were damned cute.

But when it came to eating her out, Lydia knew she would happily do it every day going forward. The woman just had a pussy that tasted wonderful, and obviously completely turned on, as her first orgasm barely took a couple of minutes. She begged her to keep going though, Lydia settling to keep going for as long as she wanted, eventually sliding a couple of fingers in as well, finding that special spot every woman had, making her next orgasm even more intense. When she cried out during that one, she did wonder if someone would come investigate, though if they were smart, would assume people were fucking and give them privacy.

“Fuck me,” Marielle breathed, “I want you right now.”

Lydia didn’t need a second invitation, kissing up her body. Feeling her cock press against her, she took her time sliding inside her, the smile appearing on Marielle’s face one of complete and utter joy and satisfaction. She buried herself completely, a little surprised she could immediately take her entire length. She was incredibly tight, her pussy red hot and willing, and Lydia knew she was going to enjoy fucking her then, later, tomorrow, next week, month, year, if that’s what happened.

“By Talos, you feel wonderful,” Lydia murmured as she began her gentle thrusts into the woman who was still her Thane. Then she stopped and met her eyes. “Definitely not your first futanari, right?”

“I’ll tell you afterwards. Right now, I just want you to fuck me Lydia. I haven’t had a cock in me for a few days now.”

Marielle just spread her legs as Lydia started to pump her, Lydia enjoying her crying out, urging her on to fuck her. Lydia could barely string a few words together after a few minutes, watching her face as she released a few light groans, doing all she could to hold back her orgasm. “Fuck,” she finally managed to groan, feeling Marielle position herself so a hand was grabbing her arse.

“Fuck me, Lydia,” Marielle growled, “Just fuck me.”

Lydia kissed her hard, fucking her even harder. Marielle moaned into her mouth, feeling her fingers slide up and dig into her back. She had to break the kiss and groan loudly as she felt the first surge of cum fire from her cock, Marielle grabbing her hair and kissing her hard again, Lydia pumping into her with each spurt she released. When she finally felt empty, her cock finally stopped throbbing inside her, she relaxed on top of Marielle as she felt her legs wrap around her.

“You’ll stay hard and I love it when a cock just sits in my pussy,” Marielle stated with humour. Then she looked around and noticed they were still in the steam room. “And I was just fucked rather publicly. Good thing no-one walked in.”

“Or they heard us fucking and headed somewhere else.”

“At least we worked up a good sweat, Lydia. Excuse to now go sit in the pool for a few minutes.”

Lydia was left thinking they would both have loved to just keep fucking, but she eventually pulled out, helping Marielle to her feet, giggling she could feel her cum leaking out, as they headed to the pool. There were a few people around, Lydia recognising them all. No-one blinked an eye about the fact she walked along with a stiff cock. There were at least a dozen futanari in Whiterun she knew.

As soon as they sat down, the gentle joking began as they definitely hadn’t been quiet. Thankfully, while a little embarrassed, Marielle was in good humour, while Lydia simply didn’t care. The bath house was a little notorious for sexual shenanigans, though it was preferred such things were kept in private, but the usual reaction was just joking about it when it happened.

After washing themselves down, they dressed and headed back to Breezehome, Lydia cooking a meal before they sat back and relaxed. Then they had another question and answer session, Lydia asking who Marielle had been with since arriving, no surprise to hear she’d slept with Aela, while Lydia knew Camilla Valerius as she visited Whiterun from time to time. Lydia had no problem sharing many of her secrets. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” she admitted.

“No apologies necessary, Lydia. At least I know you can fuck me whenever we both desire. But would I be right in saying that this will only ever be fun?”

“Ah, so I guess you had the talk with Aela when she fucked you the first time?”

“I actually agree with her viewpoint. I love to be fucked, Lydia, but I also enjoy pussy, so I like a variety of futanari and women. And I know I won’t always be here to satisfy whatever urges you may have, and though the thought of you masturbating is a complete turn on, I know you would certainly love to fuck others.”

“All of that is true, Marielle. But while we’re both here, while we would like to have fun together, we can both admit we’d like to fuck others.”

“Good.” Marielle paused. “Want to head up to my room and fuck me for a few hours?”

“By Talos, you have some great ideas, my thane.” She stood up and grabbed her hand. “Though I want a blowjob first.”

“If you eat my pussy at the same time.”

Lydia did just that as soon as they tumbled into her bed, and once she’d made her orgasm, and Marielle had eagerly swallowed down more mouthfuls of her cum, Lydia did exactly what her thane wanted. Fucked her for hours. Marielle on her back. Marielle on her knees. Marielle riding her cock. Marielle on her side with Lydia pumping into her from behind. Marielle with back against the wall, Lydia strong enough to hold her up, legs tight around her waist. Marielle bent over a table, Lydia giving her arse a good slap, teasing her tight little arsehole, Marielle murmuring she’d love to have her arse fucked later. And the night ended with her thane on her knees, Lydia gripping the back of her head, almost fucking her mouth, leaving a copious amount of cum all over her face.

Once there was the usual clean up, Marielle then snuggled back into her, Lydia holding her close, and she knew that they would definitely be fucking a lot in the future.


	6. Marielle x Aela / Marielle x Olfina Gray-Mane / Marielle x Delphine

Marielle knew she would have the company of Lydia when heading to Ustengrav, but knowing it was one of those crypts, no doubt like Bleak Falls Barrow, probably full of those draugr, she figured taking more people to help might be a good idea. Mentioning that idea to Lydia, she knew who she was talking about and thought it was a great idea.

Wandering into Aela’s room, the fact she was openly masturbating wasn’t a surprise. “No-one to fuck?” she asked from the doorway.

“Oh, I love stroking my cock from time to time, cover myself in cum,” Aela replied, Marielle captivated by her hand stroking her thick cock, “Though if you want to help me.”

“Before I move, I do have a question to ask.”

“Sure. Not stopping this though.”

Marielle shut the door and started to disrobe as she explained. “I’ve been tasked with heading to an ancient ruin by the Greybeards. Figured I would need some help. Lydia will be joining me, of course. Wondered if you want to join me too?”

“Sure. Sounds great. Want to suck my cock now?”

“Suck your cock then I’m going to ride it so I can cum too.”

Aela must have been stroking herself for a while, as she barely lasted a couple of minutes before Marielle received mouthfuls of her hot, sweet cum. Aela groaned loudly, rolling her head back as she stopped herself thrusting hard into her mouth, Marielle swallowing down nearly everything before kissing up Aela’s body, giving her breasts plenty of attention, earning little gasps before she rested her already wet pussy against her shaft.

“So has Lydia fucked you yet?”

Marielle smirked. “Of course.”

“She’s got a great cock, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she does. Understand you’ve fucked each other?”

“From time to time. I don’t let many fuck me, but Lydia is something else. A sexual dynamo.”

“That she is.” Marielle lifted herself up before sliding Aela’s cock inside her, sliding down it slowly until her entire length rested inside her pussy. “But I think you’re exactly the same, Aela.” Leaning down, she left a peck on the tip of her nose. “So am I riding you or are you going to fuck me?”

“I just want to watch you ride me. Considering this is a rather unexpected pleasure, and I’ve already cum, I’ll happily lie back and watch you enjoy me.”

That’s exactly what Aela did, running her hands up and down her body, but otherwise Marielle set the tempo. She took her time, really teasing Aela by riding her slowly to begin, and she spent most of her time moaning, the feeling of her thick cock inside her sending tingles across her body. When she really sat down on it, it caused her to gasp, needing to lean forward every so often to kiss Aela.

When she really needed it, she really started to ride her hard and fast, resting a hand on her chest for stability, Aela with firm hands at her hips, still allowing her to dictate everything. “You love my fat cock, don’t you?”

“By the Divines, it’s perfect, Aela.”

“Well, I love your tight, wet pussy.”

“Definitely going to have one hell of an orgasm soon.”

“One and done or keep going?”

“I’ll limit myself to one, otherwise I’ll never leave. And we need to prepare for our departure in the morning.”

Aela dragged her down, kissed her hard, enough that Marielle released an involuntary whimper, feeling Aela’s hands firmly grab her arse… then she fucked her hard. Marielle experienced quite the orgasm within another couple of minutes, needing to break the kiss to release a loud groan. Once she managed to catch her breath, she met Aela’s eyes. “Fuck me. Just fuck me,” she whispered.

Aela fucked her until she came inside her again, and that seemed to sate their appetites for the moment, Marielle sliding off her cock and moving down her body before she took it in her mouth again. “By Talos, woman,” Aela stated with a chuckle.

“Well, your cock needs a clean, Aela. Lots of cum and my pussy all over it.” Aela burst into more giggles as Marielle enjoyed the taste of the cum and her pussy mixed together, before she finally stopped teasing her and lifted herself up to rest beside her.

“When are we leaving?”

“Dawn. It’s a long ride according to the maps.”

“I’ll make sure I don’t invite anyone here to fuck then. I’ll just stroke myself to a few orgasms. That will help me sleep.”

“Tease,” Marielle stated with a giggle.

She eventually got up and dressed, Aela remaining relax naked on her bed, giving her stiff cock a couple of lingering looks. Aela noticed and gave it a few gentle strokes, but Marielle wandered over, kissed her, then headed out and back to Breezehome. Lydia was home but suggested she was going to head out for the evening. “Oh, have a date lined up?”

“Do you mind?” Lydia asked, her face falling.

“Lydia, I’ve just spent an hour with Aela and her cum is still leaking out of me. Do you mind?”

“Of course not.”

“Then if you have plans with someone, I’m not going to complain. Just don’t be late tomorrow morning.”

“I won’t.”

“Who are you seeing tonight?”

“Ysolda.”

“Ah, I’ve been told by Aela she’s just like you and her. I’ve spoken with her a few times. Lovely woman.”

“Well, I plan on having a good night with her.” She paused before asking, “Ever be interested in sleeping with her?”

“Of course, but we’ll plan that for another time. You go enjoy yourself.”

Marielle was the first to arrive at the stables next morning, Aela arriving after only a couple of minutes, half-asleep and informing her that she’d stroked herself to at least four orgasms the previous night, Marielle just stating she was a tease as the two shared a short, intense kiss, that left them both smiling at least. Lydia was last to arrive, a broad grin on her face.

“By Talos, Lydia, could you look any smugger?” Aela asked as they mounted their horses.

“Good night with Ysolda?” Marielle wondered.

Aela laughed. “No wonder she’s smiling. Ysolda is a delight.”

“Should have known you’d have slept with her,” Lydia retorted as they started their ride.

“Lydia, the only people I haven’t slept with are those who are married or in relationships.” She paused a beat. “That’s a lie. I’ve had threesomes with married couples and those in relationships.”

“Who?” Marielle asked, definitely intrigued.

“Your neighbour, Adrianne, for one. Her husband and I fucked her all night. Loves it in the arse.” Then she started to laugh. “You ever met Nazeem?”

“I have. Not a particularly pleasant fellow. Why?”

“Well, he’s a patronising son of a bitch, but his wife, Ahlam, let me in to one or two secrets. They live in the city but own a farm where they get up to some mischief on occasion. Let’s just say we had him tied up one day and I fucked him for an entire weekend. Before you worry, entirely consensual, but Ahlam made sure I completely dominated him from start to finish.”

“By Ysmir, Aela,” Lydia muttered, before bursting into laughter.

“I’ve noticed his sometimes longing looks in my direction when he sees me around town, but I told Ahlam I wouldn’t do it again, because I wanted him to live with the knowledge it wouldn’t happen again. Want to hear how we are even crueller?” Both of them nodded. “She makes him watch while I fuck her instead. Don’t understand how they are together. Ahlam is a wonderful woman, works as a healer in the temple.”

“So he’s practically a cuckold?” Lydia asked.

“Hmmm. I guess that’s the best way to put it. From what Ahlam tells me, she won’t sleep with the man anymore, but she won’t divorce him. He definitely won’t divorce her. Barely seem to spend any time together anyway. Sometimes feel guilty finding myself in the middle, but Ahlam is a great fuck, and it’s difficult to turn down a great fuck.”

The conversation certainly helped pass the time, Aela and Lydia sharing and comparing conquests they’d made in the city, while Aela’s job had taken her across Skyrim, and she happily spoke of people she’d fucked from Markarth to Riften, from Falkreath to Dawnstar. Marielle couldn’t help laugh away at some of her stories, no doubt with a hint of exaggeration at times, but Aela had always been honest. She loved sex, loved sex with a variety of people, and would never feel a second of shame in regards to that. Marielle could only respect her even more as she felt the same way, aware that some traditional folk believed she should have already married and popped out a child or two.

Ustengrav were near Morthal, so it took a day to ride there. Making camp, they agreed to rest before heading in. Sitting around the campfire, Lydia cooked a simple meal before they opened a bottle of wine, drinking that straight from the bottle. “I’m getting a good night’s sleep tonight,” Marielle stated, “But if you two want to fool around…”

“No double penetration tonight?” Aela asked, Marielle noticing Lydia’s eyes light up with interest.

“If we start, we’ll be fucking for hours. We should be sensible.”

“Aela, while I’d love to fool around, perhaps being sensible would be a good idea.”

“I agree, Lydia. But that doesn’t mean I’m not stroking myself off a few times.”

Lydia scoffed. “I’ll be doing just the same thing, Aela.”

“You two are incorrigible at times. And that’s why I like you here with me now. Next time, when it’s not as urgent, we can just fuck all night.”

“I’m going to remember that,” Lydia stated.

Exploring the ruin took at least half a day, full of bandits to start with, no doubt hoping they found treasure, but then they met draugr, that were certainly far tougher to take down. Lydia fought with sword and shield, Aela and Marielle with bows, and on occasion, Marielle would use a few spells as crowd control if they found themselves outnumbered.

She also used some of the Shouts she’d learned, which definitely helped their progress. Making it all the way to the end, having spent a few hours fighting their way forward, there was relief when walking into the final chamber. But there was a final twist in the tale. Where the horn should have been resting was a note. Marielle shared a couple of glances with her colleagues as they approached it.

_Dragonborn,_

_I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_A friend_

“There isn’t an attic room there,” Aela stated.

“Wonder who our friend is?” Lydia asked herself, “I mean… who could it be? Couldn’t be Orgnar? And Delphine? Hardly likely. Right? So it must be someone who knows about you already. Must be a friend of some sort, someone who wants to help.”

“No idea, but little point hanging around here now,” Marielle replied, “Let’s just get out of here and get back as quickly as we can. If need be, we’ll push our horses and just get back after dark.”

Thankfully, her companions agreed, thankful that they arrived outside to find the sun still high in the sky, and after mounting their horses and returning to the main road, they put their horses through their paces, not stopping even when it grew dark. It wasn’t always particularly safe on the road during the evening, but they made it to the stables without incident.

Wandering inside, Marielle suggested she would head off alone the next day, as she would only be heading to Riverwood. “What are you going to do now?” Aela asked.

“Head to the bath house for a good scrub then the Bannered Mare for a meal and drink.”

“Do you mind if we… “

Marielle chuckled. “Want Aela to fuck you, Lydia?” The nod returned was incredibly eager. “Go on, you two have fun.”

“Sure we can’t convince you to join us?” Aela wondered.

“Honestly, I’m tired and I doubt I’ll last all that long. Trust me, the thought of you two fucking me could almost drag me to wherever you two end up fucking, but I know my limits. It’s been a long couple of days.”

She received a kiss from each of them, and that alone almost made her change her mind, but they headed off towards Jorrvaskr as she headed to the bath house. There were a few people inside as she sat in the steam room first, recognising a couple of people wander in. She recognised one of them, Olfina Gray-Mane. She sat nearby and Marielle couldn’t help run her eyes up her body. Her breasts were spectacular, a firm stomach, and her legs were spread, revealing a delightful pussy, with just a tuft of hair above it.

Oflina noticed her glance and smiled. “Like what you see, do you?”

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be looking.”

“I don’t mind you looking, Dragonborn.”

“Marielle.”

“Look all you want, Marielle. I’m sure you know this bath house has a bit of a reputation. People come here to wash, sweat and, just occasionally, fuck.”

“I’m mostly just here for the first two. I’m knackered.”

“Well, you’ve got a tight little body on you, Marielle. I’ll certainly keep an eye on this place. If I see you walk in, I might just have to follow and try my luck.” Marielle started to chuckle, which made Olfina smile. “No point beating around the bush, Marielle. If I see something I like, I’ll either let the person know or do what I can to get it.”

Marielle met her eyes and slowly spread her legs to reveal her pussy. She hadn’t had a chance to shave it yet, but the hair was still short. Olfina stood up straight away and settled between her legs, kissing up her legs before breathing on her pussy. “I guess I can eat you out this time and hope the favour is returned some other time?”

“Definitely,” Marielle replied softly.

Oflina was definitely talented, her tongue sending tingles across her body, Marielle running fingers through her hair, looking down as Olfina showed real enjoyment in eating her pussy. She was thinking that an orgasm would help her relax before she had dinner then headed home to bed. A night with Aela and Lydia would have simply exhausted her.

“You are beautiful,” Oflina whispered.

“You’ve got a terrific set of tits!” Marielle exclaimed, Olfina leaning back for a moment and squeezing them together, before leaning forward and resuming her tongue where it was required.

She eventually felt a couple of fingers slowly slide inside her, Olfina’s eyes lighting up when she quickly found that special spot Marielle had. “Oh Divines,” she breathed. A couple of people had opened the door for the steam room, noticed Olfina eating her out, and quickly turned around. Olfina hadn’t even noticed, her focus entirely on her pussy.

“I’ll definitely return the favour next time,” Marielle whispered, her body now writing at everything she was doing.

“Cum for me, Marielle,” Olfina breathed, fingers now pumping into her, and she was now focusing her tongue on her sensitive clit. It felt wonderful, Marielle feeling the orgasm slowly but surely approach, knowing it was going to be a big one, simply because she hadn’t done anything for a couple of night snow.

“I’m close… so close…” she finally whispered… and then it arrived. She cried out, and everyone in the bath house would have heard her orgasm. Olfina kept going the entire time. Her fingers felt wonderful inside her, her tongue was simply magnificent. When it was clear Marielle needed to relax, she felt fingers removed as Olfina left soft kisses up her body, Marielle opening her eyes and leaning forward to kiss her. “That was wonderful.”

Olfina kissed her hard again, Marielle wrapping her arms around her, eventually her legs. She couldn’t help smile. Just sometimes, she wanted an attractive woman to eat her pussy, and while she wanted to return the favour to Olfina, she knew if she did, it would end up being an all-night thing. Olfina eventually broke the kiss, leaning back slightly to meet her eyes. “Hope to see you in here again sometime soon, Marielle,” she said softly.

“Can’t wait to return the favour, Olfina.”

“Return the favour… perhaps come back to my place and we can pleasure each other all night?”

“I love the sound of that.”

Olfina kissed her again before she stood up and headed out the door, showing off her incredibly firm arse at the same time. Once she was alone again, she had to sit for a couple of minutes, let her heart beat calm down, before heading out herself, straight for the pool to clean herself up. After dressing, she walked to the tavern for a meal and a couple of tankards before spending a quiet night by herself at home.

Waking up feeling refreshed the next morning, she checked Lydia’s room to see that was vacant, so after a simple breakfast of bread and cheese, she began the short walk up to Riverwood. Making it by midday, she noticed the presence of far more city guards, the symbol of Whiterun on their chest. She was thinking about popping in to see Camilla, but knew that would be a distraction, so headed straight for the inn.

There was no sign of Orgnar behind the bar, but Delphine was busy sweeping the floor. Recognising Marielle, the smile was far friendlier than the first time she walked in. “Help you with something?” she asked.

“I was hoping to take the attic room for the night.”

“Attic room, eh? Well, we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home.”

Delphine handed her the key to unlock the door, Marielle walking in, wondering who was going to walk in. She lay back on the bed to wait, hearing a knock at the door probably within ten minutes, Delphine walking in, closing the door as Marielle rose to her feet.

“So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this.” And she handed over the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Marielle felt her jaw drop as Delphine added, “We need to talk. Follow me.”

Still taken aback, she followed Delphine over to the opposing bedroom, apparently her bedroom, asking Marielle to close the door before she opened a hidden panel in a wardrobe. That led to a stairway and a secret room. Delphine then revealed certain things that surprised her, and it was obvious she was rather knowledgeable about the Dragonborn, the Greybeards, and everything going on in regards to the dragons.

“Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you.”

That made Marielle smirk. “Why should I trust you?”

“Then you’re a fool to come down here. But fine, I can work on that.” Delphine rounded the table and leaned back against it. When she dropped her dress to the floor, Marielle definitely felt her eyes widen in surprise, and then her panties dropped, to reveal her well-hidden cock. “Barely anyone knows this secret about me, but considering I know what you like…”

As Delphine looked at her, Marielle looked down and noticed it thicken until she was definitely hard. Her mouth watered as she flicked her eyes between eyes and cock, eyes and cock. “Oh my,” she finally said.

“I figured after that time you spent here with Camilla, this revelation wouldn’t bother you.”

“You’re fucking fit,” she whispered, “And your cock is…”

“Want to suck it?” She met her eyes, surprised Delphine’s features softened. “I can’t remember the last time. Suck my cock and I can explain everything while you do.”

Marielle fell to her knees rather quickly, running her tongue up her shaft, earning a soft moan from Delphine. “Fucking hell, I won’t last long,” she hissed.

“I can take more than one load down my throat,” Marielle stated eagerly, realising she probably sounded desperate herself. She was just being honest. She loved swallowing cum.

As Marielle focused on swallowing as much of her cock as possible, Delphine told her story and also her theory as to the return of dragons, convinced it was either a Thalmor plot, though she considered the idea of Ulfric Stormcloak possibly being involved in it all. But she revealed herself as a Blade. Marielle had read about them, the ancient order that had once protected the Septim emperors.

Delphine groaned as she left her first load in Marielle’s mouth, eagerly swallowing down each copious spurt, her cum as sweet as any other lover she’d been with. Delphine had to stop speaking for a couple of minutes as she recovered, looking down and running fingers through her hair. “Well, the Dragonborn is certainly very talented with her mouth,” she whispered.

Marielle removed her mouth for a second. “Well, I do enjoy mature lovers too.”

That made Delphine chuckle as she removed her bra, revealing a pair of still relatively perky breasts, so it was the amusing position of Delphine being naked and Marielle still completely dressed. Delphine grabbed a chair so she was more comfortable, Marielle quickly back between her legs, swallowing her cock again. “What was I saying? Oh, that’s right…”

Marielle was obviously a distraction as Delphine lost her train of thought more than once. Eventually she just shut up and enjoyed Marielle’s lips wrapped around her thick cock, though Marielle was given complete control, Delphine not moving, simply feeling fingers run through her hair. Delphine lasted longer second time, but she was soon rewarded with another few mouthfuls of cum. It was too much for Delphine, who asked her to stop as soon as she’d fired everything she had into her mouth.

Sitting back on her knees, Delphine leaned down and kissed her hard. “Always thought the Dragonborn would be a man.”

“I still can’t believe I am, to be honest. It’s the will of the Divines.”

“Breton, yes?”

“I am.”

“What do you look like naked?”

Marielle showed her, and Delphine’s eyes lit up. No surprise she ended up lying back on the desk with Delphine’s cock inside her, resting a hand to either side and just pounding her immediately. Marielle giggled to herself, amazed at how this had turned out, but Delphine then admitted, “Thought you were gorgeous the first time you walked in. When I heard you with Camilla, I stroked my cock something silly. A bit naughty but you’re both rather attractive, and were obviously having a lot of fun.”

“Well, now your cock is definitely in my pussy, Delphine.”

“Do you like it?”

“Love it already. Long and thick, just how I like them.”

Having cum twice, Delphine fucked her for a lot longer, and she was a considerate lover, licking her thumb and gently rubbing her clit. That had Marielle crying out within a few minutes, and she enjoyed her first orgasm a little later, which definitely seemed to please Delphine. “Well, this is much better than just using my hand.”

“Orgnar?” she wondered.

“He just works for me.”

Marielle sat up and dragged her forward to kiss her. “Then I think you’d better give my pussy plenty of attention.”

Any thought she would return to Whiterun that night ended there. They ended up in Delphine’s room upstairs, making sure the door was locked, and Delphine fucked her all night. She lost track of how many times she came inside her by the end, but definitely spent at least third of the night sucking her cock, as she could look up at Delphine and watch her smile as she did so. Delphine definitely enjoyed it when she rode her, feeling her hands all over her body, far softer than she would have imagined.

No doubt both would have enjoyed just going on and on but the body can only tolerate so much before it cries enough, Delphine the first to admit she couldn’t go on. When her cock actually started to soften, that’s when Marielle knew she’d definitely had enough, finding herself cuddled back into her body. “Well, I didn’t expect this,” she admitted.

“I figured if there was any way to gain your trust, it would reveal that secret. Orgnar doesn’t know. No-one in Riverwood knows. None of my friends know. The only reason is that it simply isn’t their business. I’ve had a couple of lovers, a long time ago. They knew, of course.” She paused, adding, “Thanks for trusting me. But what will you do now?”

“Well, I need to return the horn, I guess.”

“Okay, while you do that, I’ll figure out where the next dragon will wake up. I have a fairly good idea but want to check for signs first.”

“Want to fuck me in the morning before I go?”

“Definitely.”

“Well, that sounds like a good way to start the day.”

The next morning, after Delphine had fucked her nice and hard, just as she wanted, they ate breakfast together before Marielle headed out with the horn. Returning to Whiterun, Lydia did wonder where she’d been, and Marielle figured honesty was the best policy, but didn’t want to give away Delphine’s secret. “Stayed with someone last night.”

“And your face suggests you were fucked nice and hard. I already recognise it, Marielle.”

She needed to change the subject. “I’ve got the horn. Want to come with me to High Hrothgar?”

“I’m sworn to carry your burdens, Marielle. But, even then, I’d still join you anyway.”

“Grab your shit and let’s go. I need to do this quickly as things are progressing.”

Half an hour later, their supplies lay on the flanks of their horse as they began their journey back to High Hrothgar.


	7. Marielle x Aela x Lydia x Delphine

Now formally recognised as Dragonborn, Marielle knew that things were only just beginning. There’d been no sign of Alduin since the dragon attack on Helgen. There’d been dragon sightings across Skyrim since then, including the attack near Whiterun, but she couldn’t go riding across Skyrim on the hint of a mere sighting. She needed to rely on fact. She also needed more information.

Delphine had obviously been busy, as walking into the inn five days later, she was ready and waiting with news. “Kynesgrove,” she said.

“I have no idea where that is.”

“North-east of here, south of Windhelm. If my calculations are correct, the next dragon Alduin will wake up is there. I would suggest we head there immediately.”

“Should I grab us help?”

“We can certainly stop at Whiterun on the way.”

Lydia was ready to go as soon as they walked in the door of Breezehome. She was worried about walking into Aela’s room to find her masturbating, but surprisingly found her at the rear of Jorrvaskr, in the middle of some archery practice. She was keen to join them, and once supplies were gathered, the four mounted up and started their journey north.

It took Lydia two minutes to figure out Delphine was a fellow futanari. “So that’s who fucked you!” she exclaimed. Delphine definitely blushed as she added, “I can’t believe it. Delphine has a cock.”

“A big one!” Marielle exclaimed with a grin, “Great night of sex we enjoyed.”

“I don’t think anyone has even mentioned any suspicion,” Aela added.

“It’s nobody’s business,” Delphine stated.

“But you told Marielle?”

“Letting her know was a sign she could trust me. Of course, I also knew she enjoyed the company of futanari, and… well, I’ll admit, it’s been years since I last fucked someone.”

“Wow. Really?” Lydia asked.

“I’ve lived a secret life for years now, Lydia. The fact I have a thick cock is just one of many I’ve kept to myself. I just masturbated a lot to keep myself sane.”

“Hang on, hang on. Are you saying there are three futanari here now with Marielle?” Aela asked, her tone nothing but suggestive. Marielle felt all three look at her. All she did was grin. “I’m sure you planned this.”

“We should make it to Kynesgrove by nightfall,” Delphine said, “Just depends if the dragon is being woken up or not.”

Conversation at least made the ride flow by quickly, though it was dark by the time they made it to Kynesgrove. Delphine suggested that trying to find the mound in the darkness would be nearly impossible, so suggested they either stay at the inn or they make camp nearby.

The four agreed to camp, Lydia and Aela definitely with something in mind. Marielle knew, of course, and was happy to go along with it. Finding a patch of even ground, they started a fire and pitched a couple of tents, Lydia starting to make dinner as Marielle found herself sat between Aela and Delphine. Aela stood up, lifted her skirt, and lowered her panties, revealing her thick cock, Delphine laughing but doing exactly the same. After oil was applies, Marielle happily sat between them, stroking them off, turning her head to kiss Delphine and Aela. Lydia watched, continuing dinner, but obviously stroking her cock at the same time.

Marielle eventually ended up with knees on the ground, head bobbing up and down on Aela’s cock, Delphine moving across, so she could swap between the two. “She is rather eager,” Delphine murmured.

“She always is. She loves to please,” Aela whispered through a deep breath, already turned on completely.

With her arse in the air, it was definitely Lydia who helped removed her panties, lifting her skirt to expose her bare arse, and she felt her cock slide inside her. “I’ll make sure dinner isn’t burned,” she stated, grabbing her by the hips and wasting no time pumping into her pussy.

Swapping between Delphine and Aela, she eventually focused on Aela, head bobbing up and down quickly, Delphine urging both of them on, and it wasn’t a surprise Aela eventually filled her mouth with her hot, sweet cum, Marielle gulping it down before immediately moving over to Delphine, swallowing her cock as well. Feeling fingers though her hair, she felt her cock down her throat, Delphine cooing, “That’s right, beautiful, Swallow my cock.”

Hearing Lydia giggle behind her, Aela had obviously moved, and when Lydia moaned and whispered, “Fuck me,” there was no doubt what Aela was doing too. One advantage of being futanari, that Lydia could fuck her while her own pussy could be filled by Aela.

Head bobbing up and down on Delphine’s cock, Lydia’s cock buried in her pussy, she used a free hand to fondle her clit at the same time. Her orgasm hit her quickly, and that seemed to turn on Delphine even more, as she exploded in her mouth what felt like only seconds later. Marielle wasn’t exactly ready for it, but as soon as Delphine was empty, she lifted her head to share what was in her mouth with her new lover. Delphine definitely appreciated the thought.

Glancing back at Lydia, she begged, “Cum in me, please.”

“Soon, Marielle. I’m rather distracted right now.”

“Think I was going to turn down the chance of your tight pussy, Lydia?” Aela breathed in her ear.

“No,” Lydia whimpered, as Aela was definitely giving it to her nice and hard.

Lydia eventually came inside her, and to her amusement, pulled out and Aela immediately slid her cock into her pussy, pumping her hard for a couple of minutes before she left a load inside her as well. Marielle couldn’t help but laugh as she looked up at Delphine, and to the giggles of Aela and Lydia, she moved around and buried her cock as well, fucking Marielle for ten minutes, and left her own load in addition to the other two.

“Holy shit,” she groaned as Delphine pulled out, feeling cum just flow out of her.

“Well, that’s just the start, Marielle,” Aela stated, “But we should eat first.”

Figuring there was no point remaining dressed, she took off her clothes, as did everyone else, the four sitting by the campfire, eating dinner, laughing away. The three futanari remained rock hard throughout, Marielle rather distracted the entire time. The three of them were just beautiful. Delphine hadn’t told them her age, and she said she probably wouldn’t, but considering she’d fought in the Great War, she wasn’t exactly a spring chicken, as she stated with humour.

Marielle finished dinner first and waited for the others to finish. As soon as they were done, she asked, “Who wants my arse first?”

“Oh, I am claiming that first,” Aela said, leaning into her ear, “I am going to fuck you so hard, but you’ll beg me not to stop.”

Grabbing a large rug, placing that by the fire, Lydia laid down, Marielle immediately sliding down her cock, as Delphine sat on her knees in front of her, Marielle wasting no time swallowing her cock as well, while Lydia lifted her head and gave her pussy some attention, earning an appreciative moan from Delphine. “Well, it’s been a very long time since that received attention,” she whispered.

As for Aela, she was preparing her arse, feeling the application of oil first, her tongue and fingers getting her nice and ready, before she felt her thick cock rest against her arse crack, teasing her tight little arsehole. She would have looked back, but Delphine had a handful of hair, ensuring that Marielle concentrate on sucking her cock.

Moaning loudly as Aela slid her cock into her arse, spreading it nice and wide as she buried her cock in one slow move. As soon as she was buried, she grabbed her by the hips and slowly but surely started to fuck her, timing her thrusts with Lydia below her, until they were pumping into her hard and fast, one after the other.

She had to stop sucking Delphine for a moment. “By Ysmir, don’t stop!” she cried, Delphine grabbing her head and forcing her cock back in her mouth, Marielle moaning with appreciation, as she didn’t want her mouth empty either.

Marielle did wonder what it looked like with three futanari currently fucking her. She’d had group sex before, even enjoyed a gangbang, but that was all in private. They were currently in a field, not far from a village. Anyone could walk by and see three thick cocks filling every orifice. Little wonder she enjoyed her first orgasm, as just the sheer thought of people watching turned her on. But the fact it was Aela, Lydia and Delphine currently fucking her was even better.

The three of them lasted quite a while before leaving another load inside her. Lydia was the first to cum, moaning as she continued to eat Delphine’s pussy, Marielle feeling another load join all the others inside her. Delphine then left another load in her mouth, withdrawing her cock and shuffling back, Marielle leaning down and sharing it with Lydia, who definitely appreciated it. Delphine moving free up Aela to move position, and that’s when Marielle found her arse properly fucked for the next few minutes. “Told you your arse would be fucked hard,” Aela growled into her ear.

“Love your cock there,” Marielle moaned, feeling Aela kiss then gently bite her neck, Lydia leaning up to do the same thing, “Keep going, both of you. But Delphine needs to…”

“Oh, she’s getting her cock read to replace mine. Your arse won’t be empty long.”

Marielle lifted her eyes to the stars above. “Thank you, Dibella, for all you gifts.”

Aela eventually buried her cock and came hard. It must have been a great orgasm, as Marielle felt Aela relax against her, feeling her incredibly hard nipples press into the soft skin of her back, and she appreciated the soft kisses Aela left on her neck. “Fantastic arse,” she breathed into her ear, “I love it.”

“Love you cock,” she whispered back.

Aela pulled out, and didn’t lie, as Delphine immediately slid her cock inside her. Marielle couldn’t help the loud moan, as it felt just as good as Aela. Then she pulled out for a moment. “Wow, that’s quite the gape you gave her, Aela. Love looking at a well fucked arse.”

“Keep fucking it,” Marielle whispered, knowing she sounded a little desperate, but she was loving every second.

Delphine did as she requested, sliding her cock back in, and was soon working with Lydia once again. Aela sat in front of her, offering her cock, Marielle having no problem swallowing it. Aela ran fingers through her hair. “That’s right, swallow that cock. Just been in your arse,” she cooed. Marielle simply looked up with her eyes and grinned. “We are going to have so much fun for so long.”

“Damn right we are,” Delphine stated, feeling one of her hands now in the middle of her back, now really starting to drive her cock into her arse. Aela didn’t move too much, but didn’t require Marielle to blow her too much, realising she just liked having something in her mouth. Instead, Aela ran fingers through her hair, caressed her cheek, and whispered very rude suggestions.

Lydia came inside her a second time and suggested she was getting a little worn out underneath her, as she wanted a chance to fuck her arse as well. Aela knew she had to clean her cock, so as Delphine continued to pound her arse, Aela cleaned up, Lydia offering her cock to swallow, and once everything was ready, Marielle sat down on Aela, Delphine slid her cock back inside her, and the three resumed fucking her.

“By Talos, best night ever,” Lydia exclaimed.

“Haven’t had a night like this in a long time,” Delphine added, “She reminds me of a couple of women I used to know. They were… good friends.”

“I love her arse, but can’t beat this pussy,” Aela stated with humour, “Though there’s no missing she’s already full to the brim with cum already!”

All four of them chuckled at that, feeling Delphine’s hands on her shoulders as she really ramped up the thrusting. Marielle was always amazed at how hard someone could fuck her arse. It had taken time to get used to it, but now she loved it. It wasn’t something she did all the time, but in situations like this, she loved each hole being filled, and two of those holes being used and abused, in a manner of speaking.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Delphine groaned, “Lydia, get ready to move and fill her arse.”

Delphine gripped her hips firmly and really fucked her for a few minutes before she cried out and came. Marielle enjoyed her own orgasm at the same time, having lost count of how many she’d had already. She could feel sweat dripping off her, starting to feel a little worn out, but she wanted to feel Lydia cum in her arse before suggesting they stop.

Lydia moved and, as soon as Delphine pulled out, she felt Lydia slide her cock inside her, and aware Marielle was now used to the feeling, wasted no time fucking her heard. Delphine sat on her knees in front of her, pleased when Marielle swallowed her cock again. “That’s right, you love a cock that’s just been in your arse.” If she was honest, it wasn’t something she normally did, but would admit she was caught up in the moment, and never had a problem anyway.

Aela left another load inside her, this time in her pussy, needing to stop and giggle. “By the Nine, I don’t think I’ve had so many loads in my pussy before… at least I can remember…”

“Hope you brought a few potions,” Aela stated with humour.

“Oh, definitely. Never leave home without them nowadays.”

Lydia definitely lasted the longest, no surprise as she’d already cum so much. Delphine eventually took her cock away, sitting back down on the log, looking rather tired, while even Aela stopped moving, Marielle just resting on her cock, Lydia leaning forward, firm hands at her shoulders, groaning away in her desperation to cum a final time.

“Fuck yes!” she cried out when she finally did. Marielle could only groan with relief herself, slowly lowering herself down to rest on Aela, Lydia pulling out straight away and relaxing on the rug next to them. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed.

Delphine did get up, obviously curious. “Well, Marielle, I have to say that is one well fucked arse now. Consider me impressed.”

“Gaping?”

“Oh, a big gape. It’s beautiful.” Delphine then laid a soft kiss on both cheeks, making her giggle, before she felt soft fingers run up her back. “I’m ever so impressed. And I adore a woman who loves sex as much as you do.”

Lifting her head, she shared an intense kiss with Aela before leaning over and sharing the same with Lydia, before rolling off to lie on her back, laughing away as there was no missing the fact she was leaking. She’d been leaking for ages now. “Okay, I think we should keep that just for certain occasions. Don’t get me wrong, I just loved every single second of that, but I’m absolutely exhausted, and also a little tender now.”

“I think the three of us can agree to that,” Aela said.

A clean up was definitely required, and when it came to sleeping arrangements, she found herself cuddled by Aela to one side, Lydia to the other, and Delphine behind Aela. And for the first time in a while, she noticed Lydia completely flaccid, and Aela was certainly softening as they relaxed. Still, even flaccid, Lydia had an impressive cock.

The four of them were still out cold when they were slowly woken by shouting, Marielle sticking her head out through the slit to see a couple of town guard come running down the hill. “Dragon! Dragon!”

“Oh shit!” Marielle exclaimed.

The four of them were up in a flash, dressing as quickly as they could. Grabbing their weapons, they sprinted up the hill, and a dragon swooped in from nearby, Delphine gesturing they get down and keep in over. From their position behind an enormous boulder, they watched as Alduin woke one of the dead dragons, before it seemed to sense Marielle was close, taunting her with a few choices words before flying off, ordering the woken dragon to take care of her and her friends.

At least with four of them, two archers in Aela and herself, two warriors in Lydia and Delphine, at least they could split up and not present a still target to the dragon. Agreeing to split up with Aela, they spread out and started firing arrows, though as they only had a finite number, made sure they only fired when assured they’d hit the target.

“We need it on the ground,” Delphine yelled. Sensible suggestion, otherwise the presence of herself and Lydia was pointless.

Putting away her bow, she started firing ice spikes towards the dragon. That just seemed to piss it off and made her its main target, but it also worked a charm, as the dragon landed nearby and made a beeline straight for her. She summoned more magic, using a frost spell straight into its face, blinding it for long enough that Delphine and Lydia could get in close and simply start stabbing.

Distracted by the swords, Marielle retrieved her bow, taking an arrow and knocking it, waiting for the perfect time to fire. Aela was now beside her, aiming herself. “Eyes?” she asked.

“Eyes. You take the left; I’ll take the right.”

As soon as the dragon looked its way, they fired, arrows flying straight and true, slamming into the eyes of the beast. The dragon reared up and roared, immediately spinning around, clawing blindly. Delphine dropped her shield and charged, bending down as she got close and sliced along the neck of the beast, her sword digging in deep, and blood soon flowed from its wounds.

Marielle only had a dagger, which wouldn’t prove much use, but Delphine walked away from the dragon, standing alongside her, Lydia joining them. “It will die in a minute. No creature can withstand that sort of blood loss.”

Delphine knew her stuff, as the dragon started to stagger within a couple of minutes and eventually collapsed to the ground, continuing to breath for around ten minutes before it finally died. And that’s when she absorbed its soul. Delphine had trusted her, of course, but actually seeing her absorb its soul was obviously the last convincing detail she needed. The fact she kissed her hard as she glowed suggested it was a very good thing.

Aela and Lydia then kissed her hard afterwards, all three having a particular look in their eyes. “You are Dragonborn,” Aela whispered, “I believed it but… now there is no doubt at all.”

Finding herself surrounded by three of them, she was soon making out with them all at once, it seemed. She eventually had to stop them. “We can’t fuck here,” she stated rather breathlessly, “And I’m still a little tender after last night.”

Delphine wasn’t exactly taking that, lowering her to the ground, her hands finding her panties, taking those off, her skirt lifted up, legs spread wide, before lowering her mouth to her pussy. She cried out but loved the feeling immediately, Aela and Lydia kissing up and down her legs, the three of them showering her pussy with attention. She could only look up and grin, Delphine practically with mouth clamped, her desire to make her cum rather overwhelming.

The lost track of how long her pussy was eaten by the skeleton of the dragon. Delphine made her cum, her mouth replaced by Aela, who did the same, and finally by Lydia, who spent what felt likes hours teasing her before making her cum incredibly hard, and then they all did it again a second time. She though they would start fucking her after that, but she looked down to see Delphine loop her panties back around her ankles and slide them back into position before she was helped to her feet.

“With you all the way, Dragonborn,” she stated.

After six orgasms in a morning, it was little wonder she was half asleep on her horse by the time they made it back to Riverwood, agreeing to stay there as they would need to discuss their next step in the morning. Realising Marielle was exhausted after that morning, they left her alone, so she happily watched her three futanari fuck each other. Delphine hadn’t been fucked in even longer, and almost wept when Aela slid her cock inside her, and she happily blew Lydia at the same time. Lydia then replaced Delphine, and to her slight surprise, Aela then laid Lydia down and rode her cock. Noticing her surprise, Aela smiled. “I don’t get fucked often, but I obviously have a soft spot for Lydia.” Not wanting Delphine left out, she sat by Lydia’s head, who happily blew her again. By the time they were done having fun, Marielle was practically asleep, Aela eventually resting behind her, cuddling her back against her body.

“Dragonborn,” she whispered.

Lydia was laying in front of her, caressing her cheek. “Dragonborn,” she whispered.

“Love my girls,” Marielle whispered. She didn’t say _in_ love, but she felt a lot of affection for them already.

Waking up the next morning, the four dressed and ate breakfast together before gathering in Delphine’s secret room to make their next plan. She was convinced the Thalmor were somehow involved, so was already starting on a plan to break into their embassy. But she admitted it was going to take time to organise, so she would get in touch when we could make our next move.

That meant a return to Whiterun and, not wanting to find herself without anything to do, suggested she might do a couple of jobs for the Companions. Heading to Breezehome back in Whiterun, she could see the affection between Aela and Lydia, so the next question didn’t surprise her. “Do you mind if I spent some time with Aela?” Lydia asked.

“How long?”

The pair exchanged a glance. “Maybe a few days. We might go out hunting or something.”

Marielle scoffed, though good naturedly. “You two are just going to fuck the entire time.”

They shared another glance. “Probably,” Aela admitted, “Do you blame me wanting to fuck her though?”

She kissed Aela first before then kissing Lydia. “Have fun, the pair of you. To be honest, I could do with a little break. Haven’t had this much sex… ever. My pussy is aching and not because it wants your cock!”

Lydia grabbed a few things and quickly hurried out of Breezehome. Marielle couldn’t help chuckle, knowing they’d be fucking like rabbits as soon as they were inside Jorrvaskr. As for herself, she actually enjoyed the peace and quiet, though as the afternoon passed, she decided that heading for a wash would be good. She wasn’t bothered by anyone while at the bath house, and though there was a little light flirting with a couple of girls at _The Bannered Mare_ , she headed back to Breezehome alone.

Walking into Jorrvaskr the next morning, looking for work, she was asked to speak to Kodlak Whitemane. He’d obviously learned that she was Dragonborn, so he was willing to put her through the test that would decide whether she was a Companion or not. He admitted that they were accepting her quicker than usual, but being Dragonborn did change things.

Before she left to find Farkas, she did receive one question. “Dragonborn, are you and Aela intimate? You can tell an old man to mind his own business, but relationships between Companions… well… I’m sure you can understand my slight concern.”

She didn’t see any point in lying. “We’ve been intimate on occasion. Aela is a good friend already. We like each other.”

All he did was nod. He didn’t give advice. He didn’t say whether it was acceptable or not. He didn’t give his personal opinion. She wasn’t sure if he even knew Aela was futanari. He nodded again, gave thanks for her honest answer, and wished her luck.

She found Farkas training outside with Vilkas, and he’d obviously been told already. Escorting her to Breezehome, she put on her armour, grabbed her weapons, before joining him outside and starting the journey to Dustman’s Cairn.


	8. Marielle x Olfina / Marielle x Saadia

Olfina’s eyes were wide with desire as they stared into hers. Her face glistened with sweat, leaning down to kiss her hard again. Two of her fingers were deep inside her pussy, each thrust finding that special spot inside her, Olfina’s shapely legs wrapped around her, heels pressed into her lower back.

“Fuck me, Dragonborn,” she whispered, “I love your fingers inside me.”

She kissed her again, Olfina moaning into her mouth, Marielle pumping her as fast as possible, wanting to make her orgasm again. The room was incredibly warm by now, though the hours of intense, passionate sex had no doubt raised the temperature significantly.

“Oh Divines,” she cried out, “Don’t stop, Marielle.”

“I’m using my mouth again once I’m done with my fingers,” she whispered, kissing her again, earning another whimper of desire from Olfina, “I did say I’d return the favour.”

Olfina couldn’t help laugh. “I think you did that by the time you made me cum a third time, but I’m not complaining.”

Olfina had an absolute cracking body on her, leaning down to take one of her breasts in her mouth again, earning a loud moan, Marielle learning they were quite sensitive and sucking at them turned her on even more. Olfina had been trying to slide her fingers inside her at the same time, but Marielle moved her hands away each time. She wanted to be in charge for once. It took time for Olfina to relent, now she was hers to do what she wanted.

“Oh… Divi…” Olfina tried to cry out, Marielle feeling her fingers squeezes as she cried out, her back arching slightly as her entire body seemed to shudder. “Marielle!” she cried out.

Marielle leaned down and kissed her hard again, feeling her hands at the back of her head, her fingers slowing down though leaving them inside her until she felt Olfina move her legs. Lifting her fingers up to her mouth, Olfina sucked on them while meeting her eyes, Marielle simply grinning. “I don’t blame you,” she said softly, “Love the taste of your pussy already, Olfina.”

“Please eat me out some more,” she almost begged.

Kissing down her sweat covered body, her scent drove her wild. She was dripping wet herself, feeling it actually drip down her legs, but she’d told Olfina she could only eat her out again once she was satisfied, and she wasn’t done with her yet.

The only reason she was in her house right now is that Dustman’s Cairn had not been easy at all. Being an archer delving into an ancient ruin wasn’t easy. Luckily Farkas was armed with a great-sword, so could at least keep most enemies back, but trying to line up enemies with her bow wasn’t always easy.

Oh, and there was also the fact that some Companions were werewolves. And that Aela was a werewolf. Talk about a secret.

She hadn’t spoken to Aela about that yet. After returning from Dustman’s Cairn, she took on another job that had her away from Whiterun for two nights. Upon her return, Lydia still wasn’t home, but had left her a note, letting her know she’d return soon with Aela. It simply made her smile, glad she was having a good time.

The bath house was calling. Though she could spend days out in the wilderness adventuring, she liked being clean. Some seemed to revel in living in dirt, but not Marielle. Heading inside, she headed to the steam room first. Relaxing back with her head against the rock, she was inside for ten minutes when Olfina Gray-Mane walked in. The flirting wasn’t subtle. Marielle would have called it a brick to the face. No wonder any idea of a bath was put aside as she ended up making out with Olfina, who asked her back to her place.

Once in her bedroom, they practically tore clothing off each other and Olfina ended up on her back, and she’d barely moved since. Apart from sitting on her face for a couple of orgasms, Marielle had spent the rest of the time pleasing her with mouth and fingers. Helped that she was utterly gorgeous, and sometimes, a woman just had the sort of pussy she simply wanted to please until she fell asleep. That was Olfina Gray-Mane.

She made her orgasm one final time, and after that, Olfina pleaded for her to stop, that she just couldn’t handle another one. Marielle relented immediately, of course, trailing soft kisses up her body before kissing her lips, feeling Olfina wrap her arms around her. Breaking apart, they stared at each other in the candlelight, Olfina grinning broadly. “That was definitely worth the wait,” she whispered.

Flopping onto the bed, they turned towards each other, immediately cuddling each other, continuing to make out. Olfina lifted a leg, placing it over hers, pressing their bodies together. Marielle was used to feeling a cock press into her nowadays when lying like that with a lover.

“You’re beautiful,” Olfina whispered, Marielle looking into her eyes, “I love your eyes.” That earned another long kiss before she pulled back and rested her head on the pillow.

“I love a woman who knows what she wants. And you, Olfina, certainly are not shy in coming forward.”

“I see you in the tavern all the time, but I’m working so talking can be difficult.”

“Oh, I watch you, Olfina. Your legs are fantastic when you’ve got them on show.”

That made her smile. “After what you’ve done to me this afternoon and evening, I’m going to be comparing you to others going forward. Divines, Marielle… I would ask where you learned but…”

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “I’ve had a lot of pussy,” she said, making Olfina giggle, “But I’ll be honest. When it comes to women, I am a little more selective. I find what we’ve just done a little more intimate.”

“But you love being fucked too?”

“Divines, don’t you?” Olfina nodded. Running a hand down her side, eventually resting it on her arse, she added, “But I’ve thought about this since that time in the bath house, Olfina. Sorry I took so long.”

“As I said, worth the wait.” She paused a beat. “Only futanari?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“I was involved with a man in town but that ended… for reasons. Most of my lovers have been women, only two of them with a cock.” Olfina pulled her close and kissed her again. “I’ll be completely honest and say I’m glad you don’t have one. When I realised you only had what I have, it made my desire for you increase even further. Purely a personal thing, just in regards to you.”

Marielle simply caressed her cheek before relaxing, starting to feel rather tired. Olfina yawned and that was a signal they would go to sleep, Marielle turned around and shuffling back, feeling Olfina mould into her back. “Dragonborn,” she whispered.

“I had the best night, Olfina,” she whispered back.

Waking up the next morning, they simply spent the time cuddling, giggling, and making out before agreeing they should get up. Retrieving their clothing, which had been thrown around the room in their haste to get naked, they headed downstairs together, her mother, Fralia, already at the table alongside Eorlund.

“Good morning,” Fralia stated brightly as they took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Good morning, mother.”

“Good morning, ma’am.”

Eorlund glanced their way, and she swore he was actually smirking. He obviously knew she was a Companion as well as Dragonborn. “Sleep well?” he asked.

“I slept very well, father.”

“Olfina’s bed is very comfortable,” she added.

Eorlund definitely wanted to make a joke and laugh, eventually clearing his throat, as Fralia was staring daggers at him out of the corner of her eyes. “It’s not often we have company for breakfast, dear,” she finally added, “Not since… well, you know, with everything…”

“Mother, we don’t need to make it a topic right now.”

“Of course, dear. Of course.”

Eorlund made himself scarce as he headed to the Skyforge, Fralia making general conversation before Marielle thought it really was time to leave. Thanking Fralia for breakfast, Oflina escorted her to the front door. She seemed to think about how to part before she whispered “Fuck it” and kissed her. Marielle… almost melted into her. It was a kiss of such intensity, such passion, she almost suggested they head upstairs when Olfina pulled back and caressed her cheek. “Thank you, Marielle. I haven’t felt so wonderful in a long time.” And that was enough to almost make her cry. “I know you have your own life, but if you’re ever in town, and want…”

She kissed her softly, Olfina opening her mouth and Marielle found herself pressed against the door. They only stopped when Fralia cleared her throat. “Sorry,” they both stated in unison.

“I should go,” Marielle added softly, “I’m sure I’ll see you in the Mare tonight or later, Olfina.”

“I hope so. Otherwise, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.”

Marielle needed to stop and leaned against the wall once she was outside to stop her heart beating so damned fast. She never allowed herself to fall in love with anyone, but sometimes the connection was just so strong, even if she was only ever with that person once, that she couldn’t believe the depth of feelings that could build in such a short space of time.

And she must have been smiling, as many looked at her and grinned as she walked towards Breezehome. Still no sign of Lydia, almost left wondering where she was, as they’d been gone a few days now, though laughed away, thinking they’d just lost track of time due to all the sex they were no doubt having, laughing even more imagining Lydia staggering into the house, complaining her cock, pussy, arse and mouth were all in agony, and that she wouldn’t have sex again… until the next night.

Waiting around for news from Delphine was a little boring, as although the Companions did have jobs available, she wanted to resolve the dragon issue before focusing on any other sort of career. She was tempted to walk to Riverwood and find out herself, but didn’t want to bother Delphine, and figured she might not even be in the village anyway. She had no doubt Delphine had connections across Skyrim, and probably Tamriel.

Heading to _The Bannered Mare_ later that evening, she immediately found a table. Olfina was working, heading her way with a tankard without needing to order, though she then leaned down close to her ear. “I won’t be serving you tonight.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Saadia will be your waitress.” Olfina then leaned back and smiled.

“Huh?”

Leaning back down to her ear, Olfina whispered, “Trust me, Marielle.”

“You’re serious?”

Olfina kissed her cheek. “I’ve been with her before,” she whispered into her ear, “She’s been asking a lot of questions about you for a while now. So I thought I’d help hook you two up.”

“What have I done to deserve that?”

“You made love to me for hours last night.” Marielle turned immediately and met her eyes, Olfina stroking her cheek, Marielle feeling the grin form. “I’ve been walking on air all day, and will be for the next week.” She leaned down and left a soft kiss on her lips. “Before you wonder, I’m working on Carlotta tonight. Probably won’t come back to mine as she takes a little convincing. I think three days and I’ll have her in bed again.”

Marielle couldn’t help chuckle. “Is she…”

“Oh, she’s all about the pussy, both hers and whoever she’s with, Marielle. You should see if she’s interested in you as well.”

Marielle laughed louder. “Trying to organise my love life, Olfina?”

“I want everyone to experience what I had last night. As I said, walking on air for a week, Marielle.” And, with those words, Olfina turned and walked off to serve another table.

Marielle drank her tankard quickly, raising her hand to grab Saadia’s attention. She sauntered over, definitely putting a sway into her hips, an easy smile forming. Easy to recognise her as a Redguard, she had raven hair, a pair of the bluest eyes she’d seen, and her low cut dress showed off her rather generous cleavage. “Get you another drink, sweetie?”

“And some food, please.”

“Got some boar cooking on the spit. Potatoes and vegetables?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll bring everything shortly, sweetie.”

“Thanks.”

She watched her turn and walk away, convinced she definitely put a swing into her hips, though it probably wasn’t just for her benefit. But she did watch Saadia walk the room. She was certainly graceful, and the longer she watched her, the more beautiful she thought she was. She didn’t have many Redguard lovers in her past, simply because she didn’t know many of them.

The music was certainly upbeat, with quite a few patrons getting up to dance, Marielle happy to sit at her table, nibbling at her plate of food, sipping at her drink. She ended up having another tankard, drinking that slowly as well, waiting for the crowd to slowly disappear. Hilda eventually clanged a spoon in a pot, the signal for people to finish their drinks and go home. She had watched Olfina chat with Carlotta throughout the evening, but Carlotta left by herself. Olfina looked her way and mouthed ‘Damn!’

As she was putting on her coat, Saadia appeared from the kitchen, walking her way. Marielle smiled as Saadia asked, “Want a nightcap?”

“Definitely.”

She turned back to Hilda. “Kitchen is clean. Olfina, are you okay…”

“Off you go, Saadia. I’ve got this.”

Following Saadia through the kitchen, she followed her upstairs to a pair of doors, Saadia pointing to one, stating it was Hilda’s. Walking into Saadia’s room, she had a double bed, a chest of drawers, and a few personal items, but it was rather sparse. “I live a simple life,” she stated, gesturing for Marielle to take a seat on the bed.

She poured some liquor into two goblets, taking a seat next to her, leaning back against the headboard. “So…” Marielle started to say.

“We both know why you’re here, Marielle,” she stated, sipping her drink, “I figured a drink would just be a good way to relax, enjoy each other’s company for a little longer.”

“How long have you been interested?”

“First night you walked in, to be honest. Thought you were cute. Olfina has been raving about you for weeks now. She really likes you, but like with many people, there isn’t firm commitment. You like variety, just like her.”

“Like you?”

“Of course. You’re not the first one invited here. Hulda won’t be sleeping in her room tonight as the walls are thin.”

Marielle couldn’t help chuckle before finishing her goblet, turning towards Saadia, who leaned forward and kissed her. There was no wasting time as it deepened, fingers finding buttons to undo, coats, shirts and dresses removed, boots kicked off, until they were both in underwear. Saadia took off her bra before pushing her onto her back, hooking fingers into the band of her panties and pulling them down. “I do love a bald pussy,” she whispered.

“I know my lovers prefer it.”

Saadia peeled off her own bra, revealing her own perfect set of breasts, far larger than her own, her dark nipples already pointing out. She then pulled her panties down to reveal… an absolutely enormous cock. “Holy shit!” Marielle exclaimed.

“Twelve inches, if you’re wondering.” Removing her panties, Saadia shuffled forward, resting her thick, long cock on her body. “Just imagine this inside you later.”

Marielle could feel herself getting incredibly wet already, her mouth salivating at the prospect, as Saadia leaned down to kiss her. They made out for a while, Marielle running fingers up and down her back, which earned a smile, before Saadia moved down her body, soft lips at her neck, before they showered her breasts with attention, feeling soft fingers gently fondle her pussy at the same time. “Saadia,” she breathed.

“That’s it, sweetie. Let Saadia take care of you all night.”

“Sweetie?”

“Marielle, you are just the cutest thing imaginable. How old are you?”

“Twenty-two winters.”

“I thought you were young, sweetie. So, as I said, I’m going to take care of you all night. And I’m hoping this won’t be our only time together. I’m sure most of your lovers say that. I’ve heard stories.”

“What sort?” she breathed, Saadia now slowly kissing down her body, her fingers continuing to fondle her.

“I hear you’re a woman that just loves sex, and enjoys said sex with a variety of people. I approve, by the way. Ignore the few traditionalists that have expectations of what men and women should do, and as for what they think about futanari, well…”

Saadia grew quiet as Marielle found her legs gently spread apart, and she felt her hot breath on her pussy. “Well, isn’t that just a beautiful thing. And your scent alone is driving me wild, sweetie. My cock is like steel right now.”

“Can’t wait until it’s in me.”

“Me too, sweetie, but you’re going to need to be a lot wetter, and I’ll still need oil.”

“I want to suck it too.”

Saadia smiled. “Later, sweetie. First, I want to please you with my mouth, make you orgasm a few times. Would you like that?” She nodded eagerly. “Of course you do, beautiful.”

“Keep that up and I’m going to cry.”

“Nothing wrong with that, sweetie. Sex is meant to be fun, emotional, passionate, intense, fulfilling, all those other words people like to use. So you just lie back and enjoy what I’m about to do.”

Marielle did. She was so turned on by the time Saadia started to eat her out, it was little wonder she released the sort of guttural groan only heard when experiencing the hardest of orgasms. Divines, the women was talented, her tongue doing the sort of things she expected, but it was just… better. She never used her fingers either, her first orgasm arriving purely due to the talents of her tongue.

She cried out as she almost convulsed, Saadia not relenting for a second, and only then did she slide a couple of fingers inside her. “Please,” Marielle whimpered. Saadia reached up, taking hold of one of her hands, locking their fingers together, Marielle looking down into her eyes, her blue eyes alive with pleasure. “You look beautiful too.”

“You just say that because my mouth is pleasing your pussy,” Saadia stated before resuming.

Marielle had to remember to keep her legs spread, Saadia with one hand busy with her pussy, the other holding her hand. She felt her heart beating furiously, her breathing growing ragged. Her body shuddered as she felt the onset of another one already. It was what made being a woman great when it came to sex. She could orgasm constantly… if her lover was talented. It was just tiring when it happened time after time.

“Saadia!” she cried out, definitely squeezing the fingers inside her tightly, her tongue continued to play against her sensitive clit until Marielle just couldn’t take anymore, pleading with her to stop. Saadia did, feeling fingers taken out of her, reaching up so she could suck on them herself. She moaned as she sucked on her fingers, Saadia chuckling to herself.

“Love a woman who’ll taste herself,” she whispered, feeling her lips kiss back up her body until their lips met again, Marielle wrapping arms and legs around her, feeling Saadia’s cock rest against her body. It felt… heavy pressed against her. “By Ysmir,” she stated softly.

“I’ll be gentle, sweetie. I promise. I never want to hurt a lover unless they want to be hurt.” Marielle raised her eyebrows. “Sure you want to hear?”

“I’ve heard plenty of stories from others. I’m sure yours won’t surprise me.”

“I generally don’t fuck men, like many futanari. But occasionally, one will take my interest. I generally like them young. Legal, but young. They beg to be fucked nice and hard. Then they see my cock and think they can still handle. Most… cannot handle it. As for women, I prefer not to because I know it can hurt. You, sweetie, all I want to do is enjoy some intense, passionate sex.”

Marielle shuffled back so she was sitting up. “I want it in my mouth. I won’t be able to take the whole thing but I definitely want to try.”

Saadia moved so her cock was in reach. Handing her a bottle oil, Marielle watched as Saadia lubed her cock up nicely. “It’s got a vanilla flavour so it tastes nice,” she explained, “Go on, sweetie. I’ll try not to move too much.”

It was one of the thickest cocks she’d ever had the pleasure of trying to suck. Saadia caressed her cheek as she started to take a couple of inches, fingers through her hair, letting her know she was a good girl, that she enjoyed what she did with her tongue, and to try just a little more. Marielle simply looked up into her blue eyes, hoping she was pleasing her. She desperately wanted to taste her cum.

“That’s it, sweetie. Just like that. Divines, you’re good.” That made Marielle smile, or at last it would have appeared in her eyes, as Saadia’s face broke out into a broad grin. “Definitely going to cum, sweetie. Eating you out, making you orgasm, definitely turned me on. Just so you know that I cum a lot. I mean… you might choke.”

“Just pull out and leave the rest on my face,” she managed to say before swallowing what she could again. Saadia continued to stroke her hair, an incredibly considerate lover. She loved being fucked hard, but she also loved it when her lover was just so… nice. It just made it feel special.

“Oh sweetie, I’m close,” Saadia moaned. Marielle could see she was desperately trying not to move, probably wanting to fuck her mouth before she came. That just made Marielle even more intent on making her cum with her mouth, swallowing a little more, her head bobbing up and down as fast as possible, using all the tricks she knew. Resting hands on her arse, that’s when she moved it to her tight arsehole, and that made Saadia moan. “Oh, that’s it, baby. Oil on your fingers?” Marielle nodded. “Stick a finger in my arse, baby.” She did that, and that seemed to work, as within a couple of minutes, she found her mouth absolutely flooded by cum. She swallowed as much as she could, but Saadia just didn’t seem to stop firing, eventually pulling her cock back, leaving more on her face.

Saadia immediately leaned down and started to kiss her. “Wonderful, sweetie,” she whispered, kissing her face, licking up her own cum, “Just wonderful. Oh, you definitely deserve my cock now.”

Marielle laid down as Saadia, now wanting her as much as Marielle wanted it, quickly applied a little more oil before lining her cock up, feeling her press her massive head against her pussy. “I’ll take it slow, sweetie,” she whispered, Marielle taking a deep breath as Saadia slowly slid her cock inside her.

“Oh… oh, that’s so thick!” she exclaimed with a giggle, before she had to lift her head and watch. No way she’d take her entire length… surely… She guessed Saadia stuck around six inches inside her before slowly starting to thrust, Marielle relaxing back on the bed, Saadia leaning down to kiss her.

“You’re doing good, sweetie. How does it feel?”

“Saadia, I think you might just be the thickest cock I’ve ever had. By the Nine Divines…”

Saadia lifted her legs so they rested against her upper arms, spreading her nice and wide, feeling a couple more inches’ slide inside her. She could take every inch of Aela, Lydia and Delphine, but they were not as thick nor as long as Saadia. But she kept it nice and slow, the pair making out, Marielle moaning constantly but needing to take the occasional deep breath. Saadia reassured her constantly and made sure she was still enjoying it.

“I love it,” she whispered, which made Saadia practically beam with pleasure.

Having cum already, Saadia certainly lasted quite a while, picking up the tempo slowly but surely, but she never really needed to ‘fuck’ Marielle, as according to her, the pussy was so tight, she was going to cum regardless. That just made Marielle smile instead.

“Oh sweetie, your pussy is just perfect. I’m getting close again already.”

“I can’t wait to feel you cum in me.”

Digging fingers into her back, Saadia moved her arms, Marielle moving her legs so her heels rested on her lower back. That made her cry out, as it just changed the angle enough she had never felt as full as she did in that moment. Saadia was ready to stop, Marielle whispered for her to just keep fucking her. The next kiss was intense, the look in her eyes suggesting she was getting close. Marielle just kept looking in her eyes, occasionally looking down to see most of her cock now inside her.

And then Saadia erupted. Her cock was so thick, her pussy so tight around it, she felt every single throb as she came. It was simply amazing, enough to even make her giggle, Saadia half chuckling, half moaning as she enjoyed a powerful orgasm. Soon as she was empty, she laid down, resting on her forearms, Marielle stroking her back.

Pulling out a few minutes later, she made Saadia laugh by asking to suck her cock again, licking it up and down, tasting a mixture of cum and her pussy, before Saadia laid down, using her hand to hold her cock up, as Marielle hovered over her, eventually sliding down her cock. Slowly, of course.

“Ride me, sweetie. I want to see you cum on my cock.”

That was almost guaranteed, Saadia taking both her hands to help her balance as Marielle stared to slowly ride her. In her mind, it was perhaps even better than the previous position, and she wondered if she could handle taking it on her knees. The idea of anal was put out of her mind. Sure, there was a sliver that wanted to try, just to see if she could, but she wasn’t stupid, and Saadia didn’t want to hurt her lovers, so doubted she’d try anyway.

“That’s it, baby,” Saadia murmured, “Ride my cock like you own it.”

“I love it, Saadia. No wonder Olfina said she’d help set us up.”

“I’ll have to thank her too.”

When Marielle had her next orgasm, it was so good, so powerful, she practically passed out, collapsing on top of her lover, Saadia kissing her cheek and just holding her as she recovered. Sucking in some deep breaths, she eventually lifted herself up and kissed her hard, feeling Saadia’s tongue in her mouth right away, which just made her moan as Saadia slowly started to pump into her.

“Cum again… then…”

“Okay, sweetie.” She felt her hands on her arse and smiled. “Can you handle it again?”

“Yeah, I can.”

It wasn’t a hard fuck, nothing like with Lydia or Aela, but it was still enough to know she was definitely being fucked by a longer, thicker cock. It was so good, she actually enjoyed another orgasm, which was a surprise, even to herself. That just urged Saadia on, and in those last couple of minutes, Marielle was left wondering if all twelve inches were buried inside her. She couldn’t be sure, but was amazed that it didn’t hurt.

Saadia eventually flooded her again, feeling it leak out despite the fact she was so thick inside her, resting on top of her lover as Saadia embraced her, though wasn’t really capable of saying much for a few minutes. When she felt Saadia move to pull out, she once again got up and cleaned her cock, Saadia chuckling again, though she only licked it up and down until it was what she considered clean.

A clean up was definitely required, Saadia finding them a couple of cloths, before they snuggled together under the furs. “Thank you for a wonderful night, sweetie,” Saadia whispered, feeling her soft lips on her shoulder.

“Oh, thank you, Saadia. I had a great night too.”

They both fell asleep quickly, and she was woken the next morning by Saadia poking her, much to the amusement of both of them. They spent a few minutes making out, but seemed to agree that they wouldn’t do anything more than that, Saadia eventually stating she needed to get up to prepare the tavern for breakfast.

After dressing, they headed downstairs, Hulda already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. “Good morning,” she stated.

“Good morning, mum,” Saadia stated, earning a curious glance from Marielle.

“Good morning, ma’am.”

“Have a good night?”

Saadia smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “We had a wonderful night, mum.”

“Good. After you’ve said goodbye, can you get a couple of casks ready for tonight?”

“I’ll get right on it, mum.”

“Nice to see you, Marielle. I’m sure I’ll see you tonight?”

Marielle laughed. “Probably.”

Saadia opened the door, but before Marielle could walk through, she was grabbed and pulled towards her lover, the kiss of such passion, it took her breath away. Saadia stroked her cheek once they broke apart, Marielle simply gazing into her blue eyes. “Thank you, sweetie,” she whispered, “Hope we share another night like that again soon.”

“Definitely,” Marielle whispered back, “But I’ll see you tonight. If not tonight, definitely tomorrow.”

A last kiss shared, she turned and walked down the stairs, glancing back to see her smile one last time before closing the door. Walking into Breezehome, Lydia was sitting by the fire, reading a book. She looked up and grinned. The question wasn’t a surprise. “So who was it this time?”

She sat in the spare chair and grinned. “Saadia.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. I assume you won’t want sex tonight then?”

She glanced her way and grinned. “By all that is holy, Lydia… You know, right?”

“Never had the pleasure, but I’ve heard rumours.”

“They’re all true, if what you’ve heard is that Saadia has been blessed by the Divines. But enough about me, what about you? How was your time away?”

Lydia lifted up her left arse cheek to reveal she was sitting on a cushion. “My arse is rather sore.” Marielle chuckled as she continued. “When Aela and I are alone, I love it when she fucks my arse. And she spent a few days well and truly fucking my arse. Worth it, and doesn’t hurt at the time or after, but I’m feeling a little tender after all that plus the horse ride back.”

“Glad you had fun.”

“Aela and I have always been close, but that’s the first time in quite a while we’ve had time alone. Sorry if we were gone too long.”

“You weren’t. All I want to know is you’re happy.”

“I am. So what’s next?”

“We wait to hear from Delphine. Other than that, I’ll try and keep myself amused.” Lydia grinned. “Not always like that!”

“I believe you.”

Marielle grumbled before giggling. “Hopefully we’ll hear news soon.”


	9. Marielle x Delphine / Marielle x Lydia / Marielle x Jonna

Marielle only had to wait another couple of days until she received a letter from Delphine, asking she come to Riverwood as possible. She wondered why Delphine didn’t just come to Whiterun, but assumed there was still an element of privacy, and she had proven a little paranoid about Thalmor spies.

Letting Lydia know what was going on before heading out, assuring her that Riverwood was only a short walk away, she headed out the gates and followed the road, enjoying the midday sun on her face. She would admit amazement at how peaceful Skyrim still seemed to be. No sign of any dragons. No sign of the civil war. People continued going about their daily business.

Walking into the ‘Sleeping Giant Inn’, Orgnar was behind the bar, with only a couple of patrons sat at a table. She didn’t even have to ask, Orgnar gesturing with his head where Delphine was. Walking into her bedroom, she closed the door before opening the hidden panel, walking downstairs to be greeted by quite the sight.

Delphin was sitting in a chair, completely naked, hard cock resting against her body. It appeared to be glistening, suggesting it was oiled, and it was obvious she’d already cum once, as she could see streaks of it on her chest. The only thing she wore was a broad grin. “Been masturbating waiting for you,” Delphine said, “Thinking about that night near Kynesgrove.”

Marielle grinned as she got on her knees between her legs, running her hands up her legs, past her cock, up to her breasts. “Would you like me to suck your cock, Delphine?”

“I’ll tell you my plan while you do. I can’t wait to cum in your mouth again, Marielle.”

Running her tongue up her shaft made Delphine release a gasp, waiting until Marielle took her cock in her mouth before she started to explain her plan. She would admit to being rather distracted as Delphine told her about the Thalmor Embassy and what she wanted Marielle to find. She would admit to not being entirely convinced the Thalmor were behind this, but Delphine figured the Thalmor would know something, even if they were no responsible.

Delphine eventually stopped talking, Marielle looking up to see her eyes watching, her head bobbing up and down, taking her time as she figured, having already cum once, she would last at least a little while. Not as long as she thought, though. “Oh Marielle,” she whispered, feeling her start to gently thrust up.

That just urged Marielle to move faster, using all the tricks she knew. Delphine ran fingers through her hair around the back of her head, starting to move as her mouth moved down her shaft, and Marielle felt an increasing dampness in her panties when Delphine finally came in her mouth. Marielle released an involuntary moan as she swallowed a few gulps before removing her mouth, the last spurt ending up joining the cum already on Delphine, running her tongue up and down her shaft as Delphine relaxed back, breathing deeply.

“Fuck, I needed that,” she murmured.

“Delphine, you ever want me to suck your cock, just come to Whiterun.”

“You’re pretty damned good.”

That made her smile. “I’ve sucked a lot of cock in my few short years since the first time.”

Delphine smiled. “You say that so confidently. Not a hint of embarrassment nor shame.” Before she could retort, Delphine leaned down and kissed her. “And you shouldn’t either. But we both know there are expectations of both men and women. Futanari like me don’t exactly get a pass, but considering we’re highly sexed, far more than yourself… though I do sometimes wonder.”

“I can go a few days and not worry. Lydia needs to fuck more than once, every day. I learned that after a week, where she wore me out after about four days, so she went out looking for sex.”

“Now you know why I was so eager the first time we met. Sure, I showed you my cock as a way to show trust, but I also thought you were damned cute, and wondered…”

Marielle ran her tongue up her shaft again, Delphine trailing off as she swallowed her cock again. “By Talos,” she breathed, “Again?” Marielle looked up and simply nodded, her head immediately bobbing up and down quickly. “I’m not going to say no. I love the fact you love my cock so much.”

“I’ll blow you every day we’re together if you want,” she replied before quickly swallowing her cock again. Delphine lasted a lot loner this time, but that just meant she had the pleasure of her cock in her mouth for a lot longer. She hadn’t guessed at Delphine’s age, but she was definitely double her own, but her cock was still as hard as anyone she’d been with. From what she knew, as she’d been with some older lovers, futanari never had issues with getting hard. Men, on the other hand…

“Oh fuck,” Delphine muttered, “I just love your mouth, Marielle.”

Marielle could think of a couple of retorts, but it wasn’t important enough to stop what she was doing. Delphine was soon moaning softly more than anything, running fingers through her hair or caressing her cheek, her eyes filled with nothing but lust for the woman currently between her legs. Marielle loved the look in her eyes, hoping she would just stand her up when she was done, bend her over the table, and just pound her pussy for a while. But she wouldn’t complain if she didn’t. She simply loved sucking cock, swallowing cum, sometimes without any favour returned.

By the time Delphine gave her another load she eagerly swallowed down, Marielle figured she’d been blowing her for at least twenty minutes to half an hour. Once Delphine relaxed back again, she had to remove her mouth, drool, spit and a bit of cum dribbling down her chin as she sat back on her knees, Delphine leaning forward to give her one hell of a kiss. “Want to fuck?” she asked.

“Nope. I’m happy with what I just did. Are you?”

“You truly are a gift, Marielle. I think there are a lot of very happy women and futanari, and you are bound to make many more just as happy.”

Marielle stood up, helping Delphine to her feet, though her legs were obviously a little wobbly, both of them giggling as she turned around to start getting dressed. Marielle thought she had quite the firm arse, and a great pair of legs on her too. Delphine must have sensed her looking as she turned and seemed to blush. “I don’t get many looks like that any longer.”

“Well, must be a lot of blind men and women around.”

Once she was dressed, they stood side by side at the map. “Okay, the soiree is in three nights. My advice is to take a carriage to Solitude. You won’t need to head inside, as I’ll be waiting at a farm nearby here. I know the owners so they won’t bother us. I’ll have everything else organised. Transport to the embassy. Clothing. The invitation itself. And I’ll be keeping an eye on the road for possible guests who could prove to be helpful. But you’ll be going in alone, Marielle. Once you board that carriage, I can’t help you, and you simply can’t take a friend in with you. Getting you in has been difficult enough.”

“I can do it,” she stated confidently. More confidently than she actually felt.

“This might not be bloodless work. If the Thalmor…”

“Do you mean when?”

“I’m hoping for the best but already planning for the worst. The best advice I can give is to get what we need quickly and get the hell out of there.”

“Three nights’ time?”

“Correct. I will head away tonight and start preparations. I’ll make sure you’ll have supplies inside. All you need to do is meet me at the farm. I can give you final details there.” Then Delphine leaned into her and kissed her, Marielle turned as Delphine pressed into her. Once they needed to come up for air, Delphine leaned back slightly. “Just don’t do anything stupid. I like having you around.”

“Sure you don’t want to fuck me before you go?”

Ten second later, Marielle had her panties around her ankles, Delphine had her cock out, buried in her pussy. It was a hard, fast fuck, Marielle rubbing her clit at the same time, as she hadn’t enjoyed her own orgasm yet. Delphine smiled, removed her hand, and Marielle felt her thumb start to fondle her clit. That earned Delphine one hell of a kiss as a thank you.

Marielle came first, as she was rather turned on, and once Delphine left a load inside her, Marielle simply pulled up her panties, kissed Delphine on the cheek, and told her that she’d meet her at the farm. She heard Delphine’s chuckles as she climbed the stairs.

She had to tell Lydia what was going on once she walked into Breezehome, sitting her down by the small firepit. Naturally, she wasn’t happy to be told that the next mission was completely solo, that she would have no back-up at all. Marielle couldn’t help smile, as it was obvious Lydia cared more than just as her housecarl. The two were close friends and lovers.

“Are you going to tell everyone else?”

“I don’t think I should. I don’t need to know everyone is worrying about me. They know who I am. They know what I have to do. This is my fate, Lydia.”

“When will you leave?”

“Tomorrow as it’s a two-day journey.”

“Can we make love tonight?” she asked quietly.

“Just you?” Lydia looked at her with a smile and a nod. “Let’s have some dinner then head upstairs.”

An hour later, they were upstairs in her bed, Lydia with her cock buried in her pussy, though only after they’d pleased each other with their mouths to an orgasm each. It was incredibly tender, particularly compared to their usual times together, which was usually nothing but hard, fast, sweaty though no doubt passionate sex. She knew Lydia was nothing but worried already, so seemed to want to make this a little more special.

“You’d better come back,” Lydia whispered, Marielle simply smiling, enjoying the feeling of her thick cock thrusting into her, “I want more of this pussy!”

That made Marielle crack up laughing before they shared a kiss of such intensity, they broke apart and simply gazed at each other for a long time, Lydia continued to gently thrust into her. “I like you a lot, Lydia,” she admitted.

Lydia had to look away for a moment. “I like you a lot too. I won’t allow myself to fall in love with anyone, but damn it, you make it hard.”

“Yes, it is. Very hard and oh so good.”

They giggled as Lydia realised the innuendo in such an innocuous term. “Difficult then. I’ve had feelings for others before, and still have feelings for a couple of others now…”

“Aela?” Lydia met her eyes with a smile. Didn’t even need to nod. “I like her a lot too.”

“But you’re… the Dragonborn. Then you’re just you, Marielle. It’s difficult at times to not allow myself. And I know you won’t allow yourself to fall in love either.”

“I can’t, Lydia, because I know what I’m like. I can’t commit because I never have and I never will. I’m sorry.”

Lydia actually choked back a sob, and stopped moving for a moment. “Never apologise for who you are. I just love what we’re sharing now. And I know I get to have you to myself a lot. Trust me, I’ve never been happier, Marielle.”

She leaned up and kissed her. “Then we’ll make love all night and make each other unbelievably happy. Then you can cuddle me all night, and we’ll make love again in the morning.”

That night was perhaps the most intense she’d ever shared with anyone, at least in regards to the overriding emotions of everything shared. Lydia simply didn’t want to stop. She’d fucked her, cum, rest for a couple of minutes, then continue. Marielle didn’t care, she just loved the feeling of her cock inside her. The only reason they eventually stopped was sheer exhaustion. Even when Lydia tried to pull out, Marielle put a leg on her arse to stop her. “You don’t even have to move, just leave it inside me until you’re asleep.”

Making love again the next morning, Marielle finished it off by having Lydia stand up as she was on her knees, worshipping her cock with her mouth. After Lydia came a final time, she immediately joined her on the floor, the kiss as passionate as any shared before. The emotion of the previous night lingered, but Lydia simply smiled all throughout breakfast before watching her pack some supplies, holding her hand as they walked outside to the stabled.

Embracing a final time before she boarded the carriage, Lydia’s last words were simply, “Good luck.”

“I’ll be back before you know it, Lydia. I’ll see you soon.” She blew her a kiss as the carriage started to move, Lydia not moving an inch until she was almost out of sight.

After a night in Morthal, she arrived outside the imposing walls and enormous gates of Solitude just as night was starting to fall the next evening. Asking one of the guards on patrol where the farm was, she was pointed in the right direction, and found Delphine waiting for her, sitting on a wall at the entrance to the farm.

She was immediately business, leading her to a nearby stable, asking her to have a quick wash before getting changed into the clothing she’d brought. Marielle had no problem stripping in front of her, not needing to take off her underwear, surprised at the finery she had been given. “You have to look the part,” Delphine explained.

Once she was as ready as she could be, Delphine handed over the invitation. “This will pass even the most stringent of inspections. Using your real name because, in the end, it won’t really matter. I’m not going to give you a whole list of instructions, Marielle. Go with your gut. Use your instinct. I know you’ll find what we need. When you get out, meet me back at Riverwood and we’ll make our next move.”

There was no goodbye hug, or kiss, or grope. This was serious business. Climbing up into the carriage, the ride to the embassy didn’t take too long. Getting past the guards was easy, the invitation all in order. She’d had no contact with the Thalmor before, was aware of Nord attitudes towards them. She had no real opinion either way, though Delphine’s suspicion and outright hatred of them wasn’t a surprise considering who she had once fought with.

Entering the embassy itself, she was greeted by the ambassador herself, introducing herself as Elenwen. She detected a dose of suspicion in her questions, but simply figured it was because she was a new visitor. All she did was smile and answer the questions until she was called away about something else.

Taking a goblet from a tray, she sipped at the sweet drink as she took in the crowd. Clearly all locals, though they were not all Nords. A few Imperials though, from what she could see, she was the only Breton. It might have been a concern but it was too late to worry about it now. She was inside and would eventually need to make her move.

The she felt a presence behind her. “Well, if you just aren’t the cutest thing to have walked into one of these things in a long time.”

She turned to see a mature, raven-haired woman definitely looking her up and down. She smiled and offered her hand. “Marielle of Wayrest.”

“Oh, that accent is delightful,” the woman replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek, “I’m Maven. Maven Black-Briar,” she breathed into her ear, “And you are just a delight, Marielle of Wayrest.” She had her picked immediately, of course, There was only one group of people who were so confident and forward. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you at one of these before.”

“I’ve only recently arrived in Skyrim.”

“Have you been to Riften before?”

“Not yet.” She took a sip from the goblet. “Is it worth visiting?”

“Oh, most certainly. There are particularly features I’m sure you’d just love.” Marielle couldn’t help giggle. “What brings you here tonight?”

“An invited guest. I like to dabble in trade. I wrote to the embassy and offered my services. I was surprised they answered.”

“Well, I hope to see you are more of these, Marielle. They are generally dreary events. Would be nice to have some… entertainment provided.”

She couldn’t help smirk as she took another sip from the goblet, looking over the rim into her eyes. “What sort of entertainment are you thinking of, Maven?”

The smile that appeared on her face made her giggle again. It was the sort of flirting that wasn’t really flirting. Maven was obvious in what she wanted. Marielle had met numerous futanari before and had their cock in her mouth within five minutes. Sometimes, they let it known straight away what they wanted. Marielle sometimes liked the playful flirting, dancing around the topic. Other times, she was like them, simply wanted to fuck.

Maven leaned down to her ear. “You have me picked, don’t you, Marielle?”

“Of course,” she whispered back.

“I have a fat cock that is just aching for attention right now. Would you like to give it some attention?”

“Divines, yes. I have a tight, wet pussy that would love your fat cock.”

Maven met her eyes and they positively smouldered with desire. Marielle loved that look. She saw it often in potential lovers. She knew she was attractive so that made finding partners fairly easy for her. Maven was perhaps the same age as Delphine. The tight dress she wore certainly showed off a generous bust, and she had the sort of curves Marielle would like to hold onto while being fucked.

Before either of them could do anything, there was a cleared throat, both staring at a Bosmer. Marielle would have groaned, but it was her contact, and she kicked herself for being distracted. “I have a message for Marielle of Wayrest. You must come immediately.”

She looked back at Maven. “I’m sorry, Maven. Some other time?”

The stroke of her cheek was a surprise. “If you ever find yourself in Riften, go to the Bee and Barb. I’m often in there.”

“I’ll make sure I do.”

Following the Bosmer, they ended up sneaking into the kitchen, where her supplies waited for her. “Do you often get distracted?” he muttered.

“Sorry,” she stated as she shook on her leather armour.

“It’s fine, at least I managed to get you in here without attracting attention. Right, once you’re through that door, you are on your own.”

He wasn’t lying. As soon as she stepped through the door, he closed it and heard the lock. She didn’t even bother trying opening it. It was obvious he was scared out of his wits, so didn’t blame him for just wanting her gone.

She would admit to feeling a little nervous. Whether they’d just straight kill or at least arrest her first, she didn’t know, but they’d definitely treat her like a spy. She’d heard rumours about what the Thalmor were capable of, the way they’d treated their own people, then subjugated the Bosmer, before turning their attention on the rest of Tamriel. Skyrim was bound to be the spark to the next conflict.

She didn’t particularly want to kill anyone, as leaving a trail of dead bodies would only put a price on her head, so she made do with magic, knowing a few spells she could use to her advantage. With no sign of any information she needed, getting over to the next building was priority. Slipping out of the main building undetected, she crossed the open ground, sprinting from cover to cover, making it to the door silently. After listening to a conversation in the darkness, further investigation netted her a couple of dossiers. Placing those in a small pack, she grabbed a key and was ready to just leave when she heard a shout from below her.

Her suspicion was confirmed when finding the Thalmor agent torturing some poor bastard shackled to the wall. She sat in darkness, listening to the conversation, before she silently dropped to the ground. The agent was taller than her, but she’d been shown how to bring a big man down quickly. A couple of strikes with her dagger brought the Thalmor to his knees, walking around to meet his eyes. There was only confusion before she put the dagger in his throat.

Everything went south after that. The Thalmor turned up in number, Malborn threw himself to his death, the snap of his neck as he crashed to the ground almost making her throw up. She managed to escape with the man she rescued, sneaking past a troll, which had been feeding on the Thalmor victims, eventually making their way out of the cave. Once outside and in relative safety, he introduced himself as Etienne. Figuring there was no harm in telling the truth, he said he was from Riften and the Thieves Guild. When asked the reason for his interrogation and torture, he mentioned someone named Esbern hiding out in the Ratway, a series of tunnels below Riften.

Thanking her for the rescue, he headed off as she eventually found the road leading back to Solitude. Thankfully there was a carriage waiting for her, so after paying the driver a few coin, she settled in the back and snoozed until the sun came up. Once awake, though not particularly refreshed, she read the dossiers she had found, along with the third book, which suggested the Thalmor were as clueless as anyone about the return of the dragons.

Arriving in Morthal again, she returned to the ‘Moorside Inn’. Remembering what she’d been told about Jonna, Marielle figured she might as well try some flirting, taking a seat at the counter, to see where it got her. Jonna had her figured out with five minutes. “I thought you’d want another night with Idgrod.”

“She’s not here, Jonna. But you are.”

“And I take it you want something, Marielle?”

“I wouldn’t mind some company tonight.”

Jonna leaned in closer. “I take it you heard rumours that I only sleep with men?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, I heard about that.”

Jonna smiled. “I started that rumour so I’d generally be left alone. But that’s not to say I don’t like it when someone like yourself shows an interest.”

“What would you like to do with that interest, Jonna?”

“I’m going to lock the door to the inn. Then I’m going to take your hand and lead you to my bedroom.” Jonna leaned forward and kissed her, Marielle immediately replying, though with a smile on her face. “I’ll warn you now, Marielle. I have a big cock.”

“I know. I figured there was some truth to the rumours.”

Jonna smiled as she rounded the counter, heading to the door and locking it, returning to take her by the hand, and they headed into her bedroom. Sitting her down on the bed, Jonna stripped off in front of her, taking off her bra to reveal a pair of fantastic breasts, and she had plenty of curves, before she peeled off her panties, parting her legs to reveal her thick, flaccid cock. She’d rarely seen bigger when flaccid.

“Holy shit,” Marielle murmured. Jonna walked over to the table to grab a bottle, pouring some oil into her hand, before she applied to her cock, stepping forward so Marielle could touch her. “Holy shit,” she repeated quietly.

Wrapping her hand around her cock, it slowly got even thicker and longer. Marielle was already wondering what she’d got herself into. It was a real reminder of Saadia, unsure if it was even longer and thicker. “I’m not going to tell you how long it is, Marielle. But it’s obvious long and thick, right?” She nodded dumbly, using both hands to gently stroke her cock. It was now rock hard and… absolutely beautiful. Jonna leaned forward and stroked her cheek. “I promise I’ll be gentle. Don’t want to scare you off within five minutes. Want to use your mouth on me?”

“Yes. Definitely yes. I… I so want to make you cum, Jonna.”

Jonna stroked her cheek, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Just what I wanted to hear, sweetie.” She couldn’t help smile at the same term being used, reminding her of her night with Saadia. “I’ll let you take control for this. I’d love to cum in your mouth, maybe on your face too. You know how futanari cum a lot?” Marielle nodded. “See the size of my balls? That’s the Divines letting people know I cum buckets!”

Marielle couldn’t help giggle before she started to lick her shaft up and down, Jonna gasping as she did, feeling her fingers already run through her hair. “That’s it, baby. Show my cock some love.”

She could get her lips around her shaft, so maybe it was just that first appearance that made her think it was bigger, but she was now fairly sure it was almost the same as Saadia, but if anything, it was slightly longer and thicker. There was no way she’d get close to swallowing the whole thing, so simply focused on what she could, Jonna continuing to stroke her hair and offer encouragement. Marielle just looked up into her eyes, eventually playing with her breasts, running her fingers over her soft nipples.

“You like my breasts, sweetie?” Marielle nodded with a mouthful of cock. “Maybe you can suck them while I fuck you?” Marielle nodded eagerly at the idea of both things. Jonna just continued to stroke her hair. “Well, I look forward to having those very talented lips and tongue giving my achingly hard nipples some attention.”

Marielle only then realised she was still dressed, as her panties were now soaking, and she could feel herself squirming with desire. Jonna noticed and laughed. “Make me cum, baby, then I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry, I’m already very close. Cute young woman like you is going to make me cum constantly tonight.”

Marielle almost felt her eyes roll back in her head, she was so turned on at just the thought. But that just made her more determined to make her cum. The sounds Jonna made delighted her, and were also a signal she was getting close, and she was polite enough to let her know when she was on the verge of climaxing. The first shot still took her by surprise, and the surge of cum that followed was… impossible to swallow in full. She had to let go of her cock, almost gagging as more cum ended up on her face, Jonna stroking her cock until she was empty.

Looking up at her new lover, Jonna smiled before leaning down to kiss her, feeling her tongue run up her cheek. “I taste nice, don’t I, sweetie?”

“Delicious, but then again, I love swallowing cum.” Jonna helped her up, and Marielle found herself naked within seconds, feeling her fingers gently rub against her pussy, making her moan as Jonna kissed her. “Please,” she whimpered.

Jonna laid her back on the bed, spread her legs, and simply went to town on her pussy with her mouth. Marielle had her first orgasm within two minutes. She’d cum quickly before, but this orgasm was like Red Mountain exploding. She must have shaken the entire room as she shuddered her way through it. Jonna seemed to realise she needed more than just one, her tongue not stopping before feeling a couple of fingers slide inside her, searching for her special spot.

“Oh Jonna!” she cried out only a few minutes later. In that moment, she took back what she’d always thought. Futanari and women both knew their way around her pussy. The amount of times she’d been eaten to numerous fantastic orgasms by her futanari lovers since arriving in Skyrim defied any expectations. She sat up and grabbed Jonna under an arm, lifting her up to give her on hell of a kiss, Jonna grinning as Marielle laid down, taking Jonna with her, feeling her thick, heavy cock resting against her.

“Love the taste of your pussy, Marielle. I take it you have a number of lovers?”

“I can’t believe how many I’ve had since arriving in Skyrim. This place is just full of people I want to fuck!”

“Well, I bet they all love going down on you as much as you love going down on them.” Marielle couldn’t help blush. “Think you can handle my cock?”

“I’m not leaving without having you inside me, Jonna.”

Marielle spread her legs nice and wide as Jonna sat back slightly, grabbing the base of her cock and rubbing it along her body, Marielle looking down to see how far inside her body it could possibly go. Oiling it up again, Jonna then pressed it against her pussy, Marielle shuffling to be in the perfect position for her. “That’s good, baby,” Jonna whispered as she pressed forward, Marielle gasping as the head popped inside.

“By Ysmir,” she murmured, Jonna stopping for a moment before she slid a little more inside her. Marielle couldn’t help roll her head back. Only Saadia had filled her so well. She would have chuckled, thinking she was turning into some sort of size queen. She wasn’t, but she couldn’t doubt that Saadia had been an incredibly generous lover, and was of the opinion already that Jonna would be the same.

Jonna leaned forward, resting her hands to either side of her body, eventually sliding half her length inside her at least before she gently started to thrust. Marielle loved it, that much was clear. Leaning down to kiss her, Marielle made sure the kiss was intense, certainly earning a moan of approval from her lover. Releasing her lips, Jonna then moved just enough that Marielle could take one of her breasts in her mouth, earning a louder gasp, as she teased her hard nipple, flicking it with her tongue over and over, giving the entire breast attention before doing the same to her other one.

“Oh baby, that’s so good… I’m going to cum already!”

“I want it leaking out of me all the way back to Whiterun tomorrow,” Marielle said with humour, making Jonna chuckle, before she gasped again as Marielle returned her attention to her breasts, Jonna stroking the back of her head as she rested on one hand.

Jonna eventually came inside her, Marielle feeling her cock throb with every spurt of cum that filled her. And she didn’t stop for a second, continuing to thrust into her as she came, and even when she was empty, she kept on going, now thrusting a little faster, making Marielle groan a few times. “Are you okay, sweetie?” Jonna asked softly. Marielle nodded, leaning up to kiss her, Jonna moving down to rest on her forearms as Marielle moved her legs to eventually rest her heels on her lower back.

“Fuck!” she cried out as Jonna suddenly felt incredibly deep. She stopped immediately. “Oh, keep going, Jonna. That was my fault. Your cock feels fantastic.”

Jonna lasted at least twenty minutes, both of them now glistening with sweat, breathing deeply, a slight squelching sound as her pussy was full of her first load, and when Jonna unloaded inside her a second time, she joked once Jonna finally stopped that it might end up coming out her nose, earning a delightful laugh from her lover.

After relaxing together for a few minutes, Marielle making sure she didn’t take out her cock, Jonna suggested she wanted to see Marielle ride her. She thought that was a fabulous idea, though she leaked cum all down her legs, the bed, and over Jonna as she got into position. Sliding down that cock forced a grin onto her face, Jonna’s hands immediately caressing her body. She made sure not to try and take her entire length, not wanting to hurt herself, but what she took was wonderful in itself.

And this was obviously for her, as Jonna barely moved, just watching her ride, and when she licked her thumb and started to gently rub her clit, her eyes opened wide. “Jonna, it’s going to be big if…”

“I’ll catch you, but I want to see you cum while on my cock. Once you’re done, we’ll go to sleep.”

She rode her for perhaps five minutes before the cock in her pussy and the thumb on her clit caused such an orgasm, she passed out on top of her. And proper pass out, the sort of eyes rolling into the back of the head sort of orgasm that meant she simply wasn’t with it for a good couple of minutes. When she finally came to, Jonna was holding her softly in her arms, feeling her cock still resting inside her but not moving, soft fingers running up and down her back. “How are you, sweetie?”

“I’m not sure how to describe it. I’ve passed out before from an orgasm, but that was… intense.”

“I have a magic cock.” She met her eyes and they burst into giggles, sharing a kiss before agreeing to clean up and go to sleep.

Being held in her arms that night, feeling her cock poke her back, Jonna told her the story. “So obviously people learn about certain futanari who are rather well-endowed. Unfortunately, that makes us a target for chasers, the sort who only want to use me for my big cock. My fellow futanari can be the worst sometimes, but women… well, they can be just as bad. Many men think they can handle me but, once I reveal it, it sends most of them packing. So that’s why I started the rumour about only being with men, as I’ll be honest, most people are respectful because of that. When a cute thing like you shows an interest, though, I really can’t help myself. On the positive side, you’ve been a generous lover, so if you’re ever in town again, I’d love to share my bed with you.”

“Can I ask a weird question?”

“Sure.”

“Are all Redguard futanari so… well-endowed? I haven’t met many, but those that I have…”

“We do have a reputation. Yes, I think the Divines blessed many of us with large cocks, though not all. But it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, Marielle. Not everyone can handle our size. I’ve had lovers who simply had to ask me to stop because I hurt them.” Marielle shuffled back against her, feeling Jonna give her a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’m not lonely. I have a few lovers but I’m just more selective nowadays.”

They eventually fell asleep, Marielle being woken the next morning by Jonna, her cock at full length and girth. She would have liked to have some more fun, but would admit to feeling a little tender, just like the night after with Saadia. It had been great fun, but knew at heart she couldn’t handle it all the time.

Jonna cooked her breakfast before she needed to go, the pair parting at the doorway with a long embrace and kiss, Marielle assuring her she would return to visit one day if she could. It made Jonna smile, and she was feeling in a rather good mood as she boarded the carriage, asking the driver to take her back to Whiterun.


	10. Marielle x Aela x Lydia x Delphine / Marielle x Jenassa

“Lydia! I’m fine!” Marielle exclaimed as Lydia hugged and covered her face in kisses. “I’ve only been gone a few days.”

She was thankful Lydia wasn’t crying. She was spending the entire time laughing, and it wasn’t like Marielle was trying to force her off, laughing away herself. She’d barely stepped foot in the door before Lydia crashed into her.

“Have you been to see Delphine?”

“I wanted to come home first so you could see I was okay.”

Lydia grabbed her hand and led her outside. “I let Aela know what you were up to. She’s been worried sick too.”

“Lydia…”

“Marielle, we know how good you are with a bow. We know you’re fucking brave too. But… it’s the Thalmor. They’re bastards. And you were by yourself. Please, we know what fate has in store for you. Let us just worry about you.”

Marielle gave it a few seconds thought before she stopped, turned Lydia towards her, and kissed her hard. Lydia was surprised for a second before responding, only breaking apart when there were one or two comments from nearby. Reaching up to stroke her cheek, gazing into her eyes, she smiled. “Thank you for worrying.”

Aela didn’t crash into her like Lydia when they both walked into Jorrvaskr, but the kiss was intense enough it made her whimper… and a little wet. It didn’t help Lydia pressed into her from behind, and she could feel both of them poking her under their skirts.

“Anyone would think you two have a one track mind when it comes to me,” she whispered, feeling Lydia kissing her neck.

“We both love fucking you, Marielle,” Aela whispered before kissing her again.

Glancing to see they were alone, Marielle smiled as she slid a hand under Aela’s skirt, finding her cock sticking out of her panties, giving it a gentle squeeze, which made Aela growl into her mouth. Feeling Lydia gently bite her neck made her giggle and break the kiss with Aela for a moment. “Can you stay?” Aela asked.

“I really should go straight to Riverwood. I have information Delphine needs to see immediately.”

“We’ll come with you then.”

Aela headed downstairs to grab her bow and quiver of arrows, stopping at Breezehome so Lydia could grab her sword and shield, and the three headed out of the gates and towards Riverwood. As always, it wasn’t a long walk. The weather was fantastic, Marielle hearing one or two comments about just stopping, stripping off, and the three of them fucking in sunshine. It would have been a wonderful idea any other time.

Delphine was pleased to see her, while amused to see Aela and Lydia alongside her, the four of them gathering in her secret room. Marielle was convinced Orgnar knew the entire truth about Delphine and was probably her lookout in case things went pear-shaped. And she was amused when Delphine seemed overjoyed at the news that Esbern was alive, explaining who he was and why he would be of great assistance in regards to the dragon issue.

“We’ll need to get you to Riften as soon as we can, Dragonborn.”

“I made a friend at the soiree. Maven Black-Briar.”

“I know that name,” Delphine said, “Not everything I hear is pleasant, and I have my own contacts, but if you think she can help.” Then she obviously paused and gave it some thought. “Let me guess…”

“Yes,” Marielle replied, knowing a smirk was on her face.

Delphine laughed, while Aela and Lydia needed a couple more seconds to figure it out. “You don’t waste time sometimes, Marielle,” Lydia added with a giggle.

“Got properly fucked in Morthal on the way back.”

“Who?” Aela wondered.

“Jonna. The innkeeper.”

“Fuck off!” Aela exclaimed, “I thought she only fucked men?”

“I shouldn’t really say, but it’s all a ruse so she isn’t constantly harassed. But her cock, Aela. By Dibella, it was just exquisite. Reminded me of Saadia in many ways.”

“So I guess you might be spending some time in Riften then?” Delphine asked.

“I’ve never been there but I’m sure I’ll figure it all out.”

“All I ask is that you keep in touch. Couriers constantly run between major cities, towns and villages. While you’re busy there, I can certainly keep myself busy with other things.”

“When are you thinking of heading off?” Aela wondered.

“No idea, but I guess I can’t waste too much time. But while it feels urgent, have there been many dragon sightings?”

“All we can do is pray to the Nine that, while there might be sightings, they don’t just start an all-out attack on our cities. If that happens, then it will fall on your shoulders, Dragonborn,” Delphine stated, somewhat solemnly.

“No pressure then.”

“So we all going to fuck or what?” Lydia asked, “I mean, it’s obvious, right?”

Marielle laughed as she quickly found herself surrounded by her three lovers. “You know, I’d love to have a couple more of us here, really gangbang her,” Aela said, “Mouth, pussy, arse, two hands, and just more futanari stroking themselves, ready to slide inside her.”

“Sounds like you have plans, Aela,” Delphine murmured.

It didn’t take long for clothing on all of them to be removed. To Marielle’s surprise, she dropped to her knees and happily took Aela’s cock in her mouth, while Lydia dropped to her knees to suck Delphine’s cock. Marielle glanced her way. “I figured you could suck Aela now, and it’s not right Delphine is ignored.”

“Well, aren’t you just sweet,” Delphine murmured, definitely appreciating what Lydia was doing.

As for Marielle, she adored Aela’s thick cock, but was always pleased she could take her entire length, her nose bumping into her groin. Aela stroked her hair as she was quickly bobbing her head up and down, causing her lover to moan and gasp, hands running up the back of those fabulous legs she had, giving her tight arse a squeeze which provoked a chuckle.

What she did manage to do while blowing Aela was reach across and stroke Lydia’s cock at the same time. Delphine noticed this and shuffled across, closer to Aela, so Marielle didn’t have to reach as much. Marielle looked up to see Delphine and Aela share quite the kiss, hearing Lydia moan as Marielle was already stroking her nice and fast, moving her fingers to the tip of her cock and feeling pre-cum already dripping out.

Marielle leaned over for a minute and gave Delphine a quick suck, stroking Lydia and Aela at the same time, before giving Lydia one hell of a kiss, returning her lips to Aela’s cock, who started to thrust within a few seconds, the sign she was getting close.

“Cum in her mouth, Aela,” Delphine whispered, “Give the Dragonborn what she wants.”

Aela groaned loudly before unloading in her mouth, Marielle moaning herself. Just taking a load in the mouth turned her on completely, making audible gulping sounds with each large spurt of her sweet cum. That seemed to turn Delphine on enough that she groaned, hearing Lydia giggle as she took a mouthful at the same time, Lydia then turning towards her and the kiss swapped cum from both Aela and Delphine.

“Okay, that’s pretty fucking hot,” Aela murmured.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Marielle pushing Lydia back and immediately swallowed her cock. Now on her knees, arse in the air, Aela wasn’t going to stand on ceremony, immediately getting behind her. Considering her pussy was already dripping wet, sliding her cock inside her was easy, and once she felt hands gripping her hips, she stopped sucking Lydia for long enough to look back and say, “Fuck me hard.”

Aela did just that, but Marielle was getting used to a cock in her mouth, a cock in her pussy at the same time, so she could focus on blowing Lydia without too much distraction. Not to say Aela wasn’t filling her nicely and she loved every second, but Lydia was rather turned on anyway, and knew she’d quickly give her a second mouthful. As for Delphine, she sat on Lydia’s face and had her hidden pussy given some attention, mentioning that she rarely focused on it, but it was still nice to have it pleased from time to time.

Lydia did eventually cum in her mouth, and would have cried out had she not been eating out Delphine at the same time, but once she’d swallowed her load, she removed her mouth from her cock and could now focus on Aela entirely, glancing back to see her lover really pounding her, breasts swaying with each hard thrust.

“Fuck yes,” Marielle moaned, “Fucking love your cock, Aela.”

“Tightest pussy ever, Marielle,” Aela murmured back, “I’ll never tire of fucking you.”

Aela leaned forward, really starting to drive her cock into her, Marielle managing to turn enough so they could kiss, a little awkwardly but worth it. She then felt finger in her hair, turning back to see Delphine offering her cock. She happily started blowing her though what Aela was doing to her proved rather distracting, and she could feel an orgasm starting to approach.

“Oh Dibella,” she moaned, releasing Delphine’s cock. She was making a conscious effort to cry out her name over anyone.

“I’m close too,” Aela grunted, really pounding her cock into her, feeling her skin slap against her arse. Marielle swallowed Delphine’s cock again, mostly just to have it in her mouth, to cover some of the moans she was releasing. It was too damned good.

Then Aela came, and she came hard, feeling each spurt of cum fill her before feeling her lover relax above her, soft lips kissing the back of her neck, hot breath in her ear. “Missed you the past few days,” she whispered. Marielle just turned and gave her another kiss before focusing on Delphine again.

Aela pulled out, and with a slight re-position, she was able to straddle Lydia’s lap and slide down her cock, hearing her chuckle as she could feel Aela’s cum still inside her. “I’m going to be full of all your cum by the end of this,” she retorted.

Sitting up, Delphine moved to one side, Aela to the other, so she could blow one and stroke off the other. She was a little surprised Aela wasn’t interested in fucking her arse, or that Delphine wasn’t considering it, but she didn’t mind. Aela had already filled her, she was already loving Lydia being inside her once again, and she knew Delphine would want to fuck her again too. She had a feeling this might be a regular thing for the foreseeable future.

As Lydia had just cum, she could ride her for what felt like ages, Aela eventually getting onto her knees next to her, and Marielle couldn’t help smile when her fingers found her clit. She would have enjoyed kissing her because of that, but she wanted to make Delphine cum again with her mouth. Aela certainly enjoyed kissing other places, particularly her small breasts, but feeling her lips around her nipples, giving them gentle licks and nibbles, it just made her even wetter.

Delphine was obviously enjoying everything as she soon informed her she was ready to cum. Marielle though she’d have some fun and pulled her mouth away, the suggestion clear as to what she wanted. Delphine moved around enough that she could stroke her cock as Marielle continued to ride Lydia, and when she felt that first blast of hot cum on her face, her own orgasm almost knocked her out, it was so good. What surprised her was when Delphine aimed her cock away at Aela, who happily leaned forward to take a couple of spurts on her face. Even Lydia was surprised by that, Aela leaning forward once Delphine was done to taste her cock for herself.

“Well, didn’t expect that,” Marielle whispered.

“I’ll suck cock when the mood takes me. I suck Lydia all the time when we’re together.”

“I’d love to watch you two fuck sometime,”

“Oh, definitely. We’ll fuck each other, then fuck you.”

The thought must have been a turn on for Lydia, as she filled Marielle within a couple of minutes, Marielle just resting with her cock still inside her, Aela cuddling into her side, having helped clean her face, Delphine relaxing against the wall. “You young women will be the death of me,” she stated with humour, “But I’m glad you found me.”

“Want to fuck me?” Marielle wondered.

“Give me a couple of minutes then lie back the table.”

Getting up off Lydia was amusing as she felt cum flow out of her, her legs feeling a little wobbly as she’d been well fucked and her orgasm had been intense. Lying back on the table, she was amused when both Aela and Lydia spread her legs nice and wide and gave her pussy a gentle lick, joking about the taste of their cum inside her. Delphine eventually stood up, Aela and Lydia taking an ankle each as Delphine slid her cock inside her.

Leaning forward, resting a hand either side of her, it was obvious it was going to be a hard, fast fuck. And she was right, Delphine pumping her from the first thrust. “I don’t want to last too long, I just want to cum in you,” she murmured.

She leaned up and gave her mature lover a soft kiss. “Delphine, I just love your cock inside me.”

That made her smile, feeling her ankles released so resting her legs loosely around her hips, allowing Delphine to really keep pumping her cock. Aela and Lydia seemed happy to just sit and watch, stroking their thick cocks at the same time, Lydia stating they’d both cum a couple of times and were satisfied. Delphine kept her word by not lasting all that long, her cum joining Aela’s and Lydia’s inside her, leaning down once she was done to share an intense kiss.

After she pulled out, Marielle just lay on the table, giggling to herself. “Divines, that’s the second time you three have fucked me together.”

“And probably won’t be the last,” Aela stated with humour, “As I said, gangbang, Marielle. I bet you’d love it.”

“Oh, no doubt. But that’s for later.”

The four eventually dressed and headed upstairs, Delphine offering to cook them dinner before they headed back to Whiterun. With a couple of tankards as well, the four chatted about things not involving the dragon crisis, Delphine sharing a couple of old war stories, while Marielle let them know about life back in High Rock, all three of them wondering why she’d left.

“Fortune and glory, and a sense of adventure.” She took a sip of her tankard. “And now I’m the Dragonborn. Funny how life works out sometimes.”

Delphine escorted the three of them to the door when leaving, sharing quite the kiss with all three of them before they headed out into town. As they walked past _Riverwood Trader_ , she looked at the door and had a pang of regret, wondering if Camilla would have been interested in joining the four of them earlier. She would have loved the chance to be with her again. She filed her name away in her mind, as she was keen on Aela’s idea. Her idea of being fucked by a whole group of futanari was appealing.

Walking into Breezehome, she was feeling a little worn out as the past few days had been action packed, and it was obvious Aela and Lydia were both still horny. Lydia didn’t even have to ask, Marielle kissing her cheek and telling them to have some fun, promising to see them before she departed for Riften. Lydia seemed to realise this was something Marielle had to do alone, and wasn’t pushing the point anymore, which she appreciated.

It was later that night when she wasn’t tired and feeling a little bored. Not wanting to go _The Bannered Mare_ , as much of the clientele would just be too tempting, she chose to head just across the road towards _The Drunken Huntsman_. She’d only ever been in it once and realised it lacked the atmosphere of the Mare. But she just wanted a quiet drink before going to sleep.

Heading inside, she recognised Ahlam, having spoken with her a couple of times after being told by Aela the little secret they had. She was a lovely women and, having met Nazeem, was left wondering why she was married to him. Sitting at the bar, she was sipping at a tankard when the stool next to her was taken by a Dunmer, Marielle glancing to see it was a woman.

“Well, how are you, cutie?” the Dunmer asked.

Marielle couldn’t help laugh to herself. She received compliments all the time. It made her feel good. “I’m very well. How are you?”

“Well, let’s just say my night has suddenly brightened up.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, don’t get cute little women like you in here very often.”

“Stendarr’s Mercy, Jenassa, the young woman just wants a quiet drink and doesn’t need you trying to get into her pants,” Elrindir stated with a chuckle.

“It’s okay. I like the company,” Marielle stated, making an obvious glance up Jenassa’s exposed legs, her short skirt, the exposed skin over her abdomen, her rather generous bust before meeting her eyes. “I’m Marielle.”

“As I’ve already been introduced, but I’m Jenassa. I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“I’ve never been in. I wanted somewhere a little quieter.”

“Want another drink and a chat somewhere private?”

Marielle smiled. “Sure.”

Jenassa bought them another tankard before Marielle followed her into an alcove, that provided privacy. Taking a seat, Jenassa crossed her legs, Marielle running her eyes up them again, while the cleavage on display was mouth-watering. Jenassa seemed to realise she had a cracking body and enjoyed showing it off.

“So you’re the Dragonborn?” she asked.

“Yeah. Another reason I’m having a quiet one as I’m off to Riften tomorrow.”

“And you’re not spending that with a lover?”

“I spent most of the afternoon being fucked by three of them.”

That made Jenassa chuckle. “My, that is an exciting thought, Marielle. But you said you were fucked by them. I assume they are futanari?”

“Of course. I love a long, thick cock on a woman.”

Jenassa lifted her skirt to show the bulge in her panties. “Maybe you’d like to see my cock?” Marielle smiled and nodded eagerly, Jenassa lowering her panties to reveal a beautiful, thick cock, Marielle’s mouth immediately watering as Jenassa placed her panties on the table, relaxing back, stroking her cock. Marielle took a sip of her tankard before getting up off her chair and sitting on her knees between her legs. “Thought you might like to suck my cock once I had it out. I had a feeling…”

She ran her tongue up her shaft, earning a hiss of approval from the Dunmer. “I love a beautiful thick cock like yours, Jenassa.”

Jenassa leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. “I want you to suck me until I cum. Would you like that?”

Marielle smiled. “Good thing I love swallowing.”

“Oh, you are just a delight, Marielle.”

Marielle teased her first, running her tongue up and down her shaft, giving her balls some attention, which she definitely seemed to appreciate, before finally lifted her head enough to swallow her length. It was lovely and thick, and if she took a guess, between eight and nine inches, a slight reminder of Aela. Jenassa moaned softly as Marielle started slowly, making sure she teased her new Dunmer lover. Just the taste of her cock was getting her nice and wet.

“Jenassa, have you already got her sucking your cock in there?”

“Of course, Elrindir!”

“Stendarr’s Mercy,” she heard him mutter, “Fine. It’s late anyway so I’m going to lock the doors. If you want to fuck her, the spare room is available.”

“Thanks, Elrindir. I owe you one.”

“More than one now.”

Marielle glanced up with her eyes, Jenassa stroking her cheek and smiling. “I’m sure you’ve already realised I love to fuck.”

“So do I,” Marielle stated before resuming her blowjob.

“Would you like to stay tonight? I’d love to fuck you for a few hours.”

“You know, I was feeling a little tender earlier, but I’m suddenly feeling rather okay.” She kissed up her body before their mouths came together, feeling her tongue slide into her mouth. “The thought of your thick cock sliding into my wet pussy? I’m hoping I’ll feel rather tender later or tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, you are just precious, Marielle. But I think you need to swallow first before I think about sliding inside that pussy of yours.”

Marielle lowered her mouth and was now determined to make her cum quickly. Jenassa loved it, of course, and was soon bucking her hips, Marielle glancing up to see her undo her tight leather jacket, exposing a pair of absolutely perfect breasts, her nipples rock hard, Jenassa grabbing both and giving them a good squeeze. “Keep going, beautiful. I’m getting close.”

Jenassa wasn’t lying. Five minutes later, she groaned loudly as Marielle was ready for that first shot of her hot cum, eagerly swallowing down each spurt as it arrived in her mouth, making sure her cock was completely empty before finally removing her mouth, kissing up her firm stomach, which in itself was a turn on, before taking on her breasts in her mouth, wrapping her hand around her shaft to keep her nice and hard, before leaning up to kiss her.

Jenassa made her squeal by picking her up in her arms, a sign of strength she didn’t expect, carried upstairs to the spare room, hearing her kick the door shut before she was placed on the ground, where she then surprised her by slowly taking off her clothes. Jenassa stood a good six inches taller than her, a Dunmer goddess. Her panties were soaked by the time Jenassa pulled them off. “Someone’s excited,” Jenassa sang.

“I want your cock inside me,” Marielle almost blurted out.

“And here I was, thinking I’d love to eat your pussy first.”

“Later. I want you to fuck me.”

Jenassa simply smiled before leaning down to kiss her, leading her back to the bed at the same time. She then cried out as Jenassa spun her around so she was on her knees, immediately lowering her head to the bed, making sure her arse was nicely raised, smiling as Jenassa gave her arse a good slap. “That is a fantastic arse, Marielle. I’d love to fuck it later.”

“Whatever you want, Jenassa.”

She moaned when Jenassa slid her cock inside her. Nice and thick, touching all the right places inside her. Feeling a hand in the middle of her upper back, she knew she was about to get properly fucked straight away. “Fuck yes,” she moaned, “Just own me, Jenassa.” She surprised herself by that, but she was feeling incredibly turned on. She’d been fucked by Dunmer before, and a Dunmer futanari was just pure sex.

Jenassa gave her a few hard thrusts, complimenting her on how tight her pussy was, before she got comfortable, hand still in the middle of her back, that other giving her arse the occasional slap, as her cock just pounded her. Marielle was able to move her hand to fondle her clit at the same time. She came hard within a couple of minutes, Jenassa not relenting for a second, and Marielle didn’t want her to stop either.

Her new Dunmer lover was a machine, just thrusting in and out, quickening ever so slowly with each passing minute. Marielle knew she lay there with her eyes half-lidded, a smile on her face, just enjoying the feeling. Feeling her adjust against, a hand on each shoulder, glancing to see Jenassa practically couching her, she shuffling enough to expose herself even more for her. “You are just beautiful,” Jenassa murmured, not relenting for a second.

Marielle didn’t say anything. No real point. She just made plenty of noise otherwise, her moans probably heard across half of Skyrim. Jenassa definitely had staying power, as she must have fucked her for half an hour before she finally came, and only then did she finally come to a stop, resting on top of her, feeling soft lips on her cheek. “I could just cuddle you up and keep you for myself,” she breathed into her ear.

Feeling her pull out, Marielle immediately spun around and swallowed her cock, Jenassa chuckling, stroking her hair, Marielle looking up, hoping she was pleasing her. She only had around five minutes before Jenassa gently pushed her back before lying down, Marielle straddling her lap and wasting no time sliding down her cock. Leaning down, she immediately took a nipple in her mouth again as she felt hands slide her back to her arse, grabbing it firmly by each cheek before Jenassa started to pump hard into her once again.

“Oh fuck me. Just keep fucking me,” Marielle moaned before continuing her attention on her breasts.

“Love what you’re doing to my nipples. Too often they are ignored.”

“Your tits are fantastic, Jenassa.”

Being fucked as hard as she was again, she eventually just sat up and enjoyed the feeling of her cock pumping into her, one hand fondling her clit, the other feeling up her own breasts, though Jenassa was able to sit up and return the favour. With her cock pumping into her, fondling her clit, and the attention on her breasts, Marielle enjoyed another tremendous orgasm, crying out so loud, all of Skyrim probably heard her.

“That’s it, beautiful. Let it all out.”

Marielle just leaned down and kissed her hard, and kept kissing her as Jenassa upped the tempo further, Marielle moaning into her mouth constantly, wanting to feel her cum inside her once again.

When she did, Jenassa held her close to her body, feeling her cock throb inside her with each spurt of cum, and when she stilled, Marielle knew that was likely the end of the night. Lifting her head, Jenassa lay there quietly with a broad grin on her face, a glazed look in her eyes, before she finally blinked and met hers. “By Azura, beautiful, that was fantastic.”

“You’re telling me!”

Jenassa remained inside of her until her pussy started to complain. As she got up, she sat back and inspected herself, Jenassa chuckling as her pussy was rather red. “You’ve been properly fucked today, Marielle. I’m impressed.”

“I’m sure some would have rather unkind things to say about me. But I’ve had a great day.”

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

“I don’t fuck and leave, Jenassa. Even if it’s only a one-night thing, though I’m hoping this isn’t, I always stay for a cuddle. And in the hope of being fucked in the morning.”

Jenassa was a pure warrior. Finding her soft body moulded back against hers, she couldn’t help marvel at the power in her arms, though she wasn’t muscular. She was athletically built but was definitely fit. Or, as she would put it, fit as fuck. But her voice didn’t match, pure silk, and rather soft. And when holding her, she felt soft hands stroke her body, making her feel relaxed. “You’ll have to invite me along one day,” she whispered, “I’d like to meet some of your lovers, then we can have fun with you. Definitely want to fuck that tight little arse you have.”

She couldn’t help laugh. “We’re trying to sleep, Jenassa, and I can feel you getting harder again.”

“I can fall asleep hard. That’s not a problem.”

It was a blissful sleep, waking up still cocooned in the arms of her new lover. She knew Jenassa was awake when feeling soft lips at her neck. All she did was lift her leg over hers and felt Jenassa slide her cock inside her. Compared to the night before, the sex was tender, rather gentle that morning, Marielle able to turn just enough so they could kiss properly. “Shame you’ve got to go,” Jenassa murmured, “Would love to keep you around for a few days…”

“I live close by. You could always visit when I’m there.”

She wasn’t worried about her own orgasm, just wanting to feel Jenassa inside her again, and when she came a little later, their appetites were somewhat sated for now. After dressing, they made out a final time before heading downstairs for breakfast, Elrindir making no mention of the night before, though the glances suggested he’d heard plenty. Marielle figured Jenassa was a regular and would no doubt have jokes at her expense once she’d left.

Jenassa had her own work to do, so headed outside together, Marielle needing to go home, Jenassa heading off for a few days. They shared one long kiss before finally splitting apart with promises to get together another time. Marielle watched her go, as those legs she had were something else, plus she had quite the nice little arse herself. She had a feeling Jenassa was one futanari who only fucked, and was ever fucked. There were a few like that.

Heading into Breezehome, there was no sign of Lydia, which wasn’t a surprise. Whenever she spent time with Lydia, Marielle had learned she’d be gone for a few days. She was fairly sure they didn’t just fuck each other, but probably shared other women, or other futanari. It wasn’t her place to pry though she would admit to interest in what they got up to.

Her bag was already packed to go, so she changed into her leather armour, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, and after a last check, headed outside, locked up the house, and walked down to the stables. As she wasn’t doing work for the Companions, she didn’t have a horse, so needed to rely on a carriage to take her to Riften. Warned it would take longer than a day to get there, as the route was perilous at times, she said that was fine, as long as she got there in the end.

The carriage eventually stopped in a hamlet by the name of Shor’s Stone, still a few hours short of Riften. There were only a few dwellings, but it was home to a large mine, and as the carriage driver set up their small camp, she walked over to join them. Marielle knew she was a lost cause as she was rather attracted to the only female of the group, a soft-spoken Nordic woman named Sylgja.

Caught up in each other, they barely noticed the other miners leave, glancing over to see her carriage driver already in his tent. Sylgja blushed, brushing a strand of her hair over her ear as their eyes met. Marielle would have loved an invite back, but it had been a tiring day, and she would even admit she could do with a night just sleeping by herself in a tent.

“You’ve been delightful company, Sylgja. Definitely an excuse to visit this place again.”

“You would?”

“Of course.”

That made her smile, and she escorted her to the door. No goodnight kiss, but there was a hug, Sylgja thanking her for just listening to her. Mining was a hard life, and Sylgja was doing her best to scratch a living for herself. As Sylgja opened the door, Marielle pulled her back and kissed her, Sylgja practically melting into her. It was nice to be kissing someone of similar height for once.

“Sorry, didn’t want to leave with just a hug,” Marielle said softly upon breaking apart.

“Trust me, I’d invite you in but I wake up early.”

“As I said, there is always next time. I’m sure I’ll end up heading this way again.”

“I hope so.”

They shared a last, lingering kiss, before she pulled back, wishing her goodnight, and gently closed the door. Chuckling to herself at how easily she seemed to find potential lovers, Marielle headed to the tent and probably amazed herself at how quickly she ended up falling asleep.

Arriving at Riften gates around lunchtime the next day, she had received plenty of warning sfrom the carriage driver about what to expect, and her first experience was a doozy, as the pair of city guards at the gates tried to fleece her of well-earned coin. She knew she couldn’t fight them, so played her usual damsel in distress routine, which made them relent quickly and allowed her into the city.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the gates and into some new potential avenues regarding her life.


	11. Marielle x Ves / Marielle x Mjoll the Lioness

To her disappointment, Maven Black-Briar wasn’t in _The Bee and Barb_ when she walked in, and that did include a walk upstairs to see if she might have been hiding. Heading back downstairs, she took a seat, quickly served by the Argonian waiter, and checked over the establishment. The warnings she’d heard rang true, as she picked out at least two members of the Thieves Guild as patrons. The gorgeous raven-haired woman by the door definitely took her attention for a moment. The fierce look might have intimated most, but Marielle had cracked even the hardest of armour in her time.

Then a Nordic goddess walked in. At least six foot tall. The longest legs she’d ever seen. Flowing blonde hair. Half her face covered in war paint, but their eyes briefly met, and they were gorgeous. And then she spoke, and her accent was to die for. The man sat at the table next to her must have noticed her longing gaze. “That’s Mjoll the Lioness,” he stated, “She’s lived here for a few years now.”

“What can you tell me about her?” she asked quietly.

“She has a bone to pick with Maven Black-Briar and the Thieves Guild.”

Well, that didn’t bode well. “Why is that?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard rumours about Riften. The Guild operate here, but they are a shell of what they once were. As for Maven, a lot of people don’t like her influence.”

“So Mjoll?”

“Notice the short man with her? He’s Aerin. None of us are sure if they are lovers or just friends. Me? I think they’re just friends. There’s affection but not love. But that’s just me. I could be completely wrong.”

Thanking him for the information, she relaxed back in her chair and watched Mjoll take a seat at a table nearby. She couldn’t hear their conversation, not that she wold have eavesdropped, but she would admit to an immediate interest on just the physical aspects alone. Nearly all her lovers were taller than her, though only by a couple of inches. Mjoll would absolutely tower over her, and the thought excited her no end. She did wonder if she came with a cock or not, though. Usually she could pick it out rather quickly, though not that it actually mattered this time. Marielle had an urge to be with her no matter what. She was already an enigma in many ways. She wanted to get to know her, but had a job to do first.

She booked a room at the inn for a couple of nights. The next morning, she headed out into the city and straight for the marketplace. And that’s when she found herself introduced to the Thieves Guild. The conversation with Brynjolf was rather amusing, as she admitted within a minute that, although she’d never officially joined the guild in High Rock, she had done some work on their behalf from time to time. Though he believed her, he still needed to be convinced.

The job was easy, pinning a stolen ring on the mark, who would then see the inside of a cell for a few weeks, months, even years. Knowing the guild was based in the Ratway, getting in their good graces was probably the best way of finding Esbern. But a part of her had also enjoyed being a thief, so despite all the chaos apparently happening, she was intrigued as to what they were up to.

She killed her first people in quite a while upon entering the Ratway, two nutcases who heard her coming and charged. Luckily she already had a bow in hand, putting an arrow in the chest of the first, and a lucky arrow slammed into the face of the second. The Ratway was full of the insane and the damned, and she had to kill a couple more people before finally making it to _The Ragged Flagon_.

If this was the Thieves Guild, then everything she’d heard about them was correct. They were a sorry looking bunch and compared nothing to the guild she had worked with in High Rock. Still, Brynjolf was impressed she’d even arrived, and she was quickly introduced to Delvin, convinced they were cursed; Vekel the Man, who ran the bar; Dirge, a man mountain with nothing between the ears; Vex, a petite blonde who Marielle liked immediately; and then Tonila, the guild fence and a Redguard who she immediately had incredibly explicit thoughts about.

She didn’t think just asking for information would put her in their good books, so figured doing a few jobs couldn’t hurt. She’d make contacts, maybe some coin, and might have a chance with Vex or Tonila as well. That thought made her laugh to herself, as that was four potential partners in Riften already.

Her first job sounded easy. The guild offered protection to various businesses in Riften, and they were not paying. They wanted her to go collect. The first two went off without a hitch, using her feminine wiles – flutter the eyes, flirt, make the mark her entire world – and she had their coin before they knew they were handing it over.

Then she met Haelga, and potential partner number five… The first thing she noticed walking in was the statue of Dibella. Anyone who happily displayed a statue of Dibella was usually one hundred percent futanari. Haelga seemed to realise what she was there for, but Marielle waved her away. “Interesting you would so openly display that,” she said, gesturing to the statue.

“I’m not ashamed of what I am nor who I worship.”

“Oh, trust me on this one, I understand. I’m not futanari but I take my Dibellan arts very seriously.”

“You say that yet you’re here to fleece me.”

“That may have been the original intention. Now I want something else.”

Haelga laughed. “You’re rather confident. Cute, confident, but if you think…”

“Haelga, I’m not thinking anything. I noticed the statue. It made certain things rather obvious. As I said, I worship Dibella myself. So, consider your fee paid for this month. But, next time, someone like me might not come knocking. Just keep that in mind.”

With a smile, she turned and headed back to the door. “You’re serious?” she heard Haelga ask, “About your worship of Dibella?”

“Absolutely. Want me to recite her prayer right now?”

“No. It’s just… well, not many would admit to being a devotee. We don’t exactly have the best reputation.”

She walked back to the counter, leaning on it with crossed arms. “I love to fuck, Haelga. Or, I love it when I’m fucked by futanari. Nothing better than a long, thick cock filling up my pussy.”

Haelga’s eyes practically smouldered at the description as she leaned forward. “Do you love to suck cock as well?” she stated softly.

“Suck _and_ swallow, Haelga.” She couldn’t help chuckle. “I’ve swallowed so much cum since I entered Skyrim, I’m fairly sure it’s part of my diet now.”

That made Haelga chuckle as well as she leaned further forward. “How do you like being fucked in the arse?” she whispered.

“If it’s the right cock, I love it as much as anywhere else.”

“You are very cute… what’s your name?”

“Marielle.”

“And I assume you have many lovers?”

“I love a variety of cock. Also have a few female lovers too.”

That made Haelga grin. “Good to hear a woman who loves to fuck and doesn’t hide it.” She leaned back slightly. “I’m not going to fuck you right now, Marielle. Need to get my head sorted because you were originally here for another reason. But the thought of fucking someone as cute as you, I can assure you I’m nursing quite the thick and hard cock behind the counter right now.”

“Though I’d love to take care of it for you, Haelga, I also understand. I’m staying at the Bee and Barb for a few nights, so you might see me in there. If I’m not, I might be getting fucked by someone else.” That made Haelga chuckle. “As I said, I love to fuck.”

“I might see you around sometime then, Marielle.”

Marielle walked outside and could feel the dampness in her panties. Haelga was another blonde Nordic bombshell. Her clothing didn’t show them off, but she just knew behind the dress were curves to die for, a great set of tits, and a cock she would salivate over. She would definitely keep Haelga in mind when it came to getting fucked.

Returning to _The Ragged Flagon_ , Brynjolf was pleased to hear the job was done, but that anything else would have to wait. Though he offered her a bed in the nearby cistern, as she’d already booked a room at the inn, she would remain up there for now. She did enjoy a pretty awful tankard of beer in the bar, chatting away with Devlin and Vex, the latter picking up on her interest immediately. She sensed vague interest but couldn’t be sure, and it seemed getting Vex alone could prove difficult, Delvin’s interest in her obvious to even a blind man.

She was heading out of the bar when Vex walked after her. Slowing down, Vex came up to her side, whispered, “What room are you in?” and, giving her the number, Vex simply smiled and turned back to the bar.

Heading to her room, thankful the Argonian couple that ran it hadn’t recognised her when coming to collect, she undressed completely and laid down on the bed, feeling between her legs, lifting her fingers to see they were soaking wet. She started to fondle herself, as she was horny beyond belief, but was thankful that there was eventually a knock at the door, hoping she wouldn’t have to resort to masturbation that night.

Opening the door, Vex removed her hood, smiled at her naked body, stepped forward and kissed her hard. Managing to shut the door, Marielle helped Vex undress as quickly as possible before the blonde stated, “This is just simple pleasure for now. I normally don’t mix business and please, but I could do with getting laid as well. And no feelings.”

“I just want to fuck, Vex.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Vex didn’t come with a cock, and if Marielle was honest, it was what she wanted in that moment. Falling onto the bed together, Vex had a tight little body, quite similar to her own, both of them looking each other up and down. Spinning around, Vex lowered her pussy to her mouth, feeling Vex lower her mouth to hers. Marielle could only smile as there was no teasing here. This was just fucking straight from the start.

Vex had a bald pussy, just like herself. She didn’t mind a little hair, she sometimes left some on her own, but she’d grown to love the bald look on herself, and most of her lovers liked it too. And Vex tasted delicious, her tongue quickly delving her depths, her hands gently caressing her firm arse, earning moans of pleasure from her lover. As for Vex, her tongue was equally as talented, both joking that they should try and cum together all night. Fingers were eventually inserted to find that special spot they both had, and to their delight, they enjoyed their first orgasm at the same time.

Once they came down from that, Vex spun around so they could make out again, Marielle running hands down her back to her arse again, provoking a sweet grin from the blonde. “Can I sit on your face and ride it?” she wondered.

Marielle thought that was a wonderful idea, getting into position before Vex lowered her pussy to her mouth. Her scent alone drove her wild, and Vex was soon gyrating gently on her mouth, her tongue again probing her, running along her folds, and gently tickling her clit, Vex sliding fingers through her hair, holding her head in place.

“Fuck yes,” Vex moaned, starting to gyrate faster. As she ate her out, Marielle fondled herself at the same time, though eventually just got her fingers nice and slick, and started to fondle Vex’s tight little arsehole. That made her blonde lover chuckle. “Naughty,” she whispered, “But I love a little teasing.”

That’s all she did, not going so far as to slide her finger in. Vex enjoyed one orgasm after another on her face, the second one hitting her harder, enough that she slid off her face so she rested above her, resuming their earlier make out session. “I can taste myself all over your lips,” she stated.

“I have just spent quite a while with your pussy on them.”

“I know. You’re rather talented, Marielle. I assume you have lovers?”

It almost made her groan. “Is it that obvious?”

“You think I don’t have them? Poor Delvin. He thinks because I like to fuck that I’ll just fuck him because. I might put the man out of his misery one day, but he’ll probably cum in ten seconds and leave me rather unsatisfied.” She gave her a kiss before adding, “Right, I’m eating your pussy now.”

She couldn’t help chuckle at how bluntly she put it, Vex kissing down her body before gently spreading her legs, her eyes always looking up as her mouth was soon hard at work between her legs. Marielle had to roll her head back more than once as, to put it mildly, Vex was exceptionally talented. And once she slid her fingers in again, her orgasm was guaranteed.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as she could feel the first one approaching, “Right there, Vex.”

Vex took instruction well, and she definitely grinned when Marielle had quite the orgasm. She gave her a few second to catch her breath before continuing, the teasing of her sensitive clit sending shockwaves across her body. When done properly, it felt… exhilarating. And it made her cum again quite quickly, feeling her hands balls up the furs as she cried out.

“One more,” Vex stated, Marielle looking down to meet her eyes, nodding ever so eagerly. And it was giant tease first, Vex clearly loving the taste of her pussy, and she seemed to just enjoy eating her out anyway. The third orgasm took longer to approach, but with everything Vex did, the talent of her tongue, the feeling of her fingers inside her, the teasing of her arsehole with her pinkie, little wonder that when she finally orgasmed again, it almost knocked her out cold.

Feeling soft kisses back up her body, she pulled Vex in for a passionate kiss, wrapping legs around her, which made both of them grin. Finally breaking apart, as they needed to catch their breath, Vex laid down on the bed next to her. “I’ll be honest, Marielle. I don’t normally fuck someone this fast. But, I’m sure you’ve heard this before, but you are damned cute.”

“I’m surprised my ego isn’t larger.”

“Were you hoping I was futanari?”

“No. I had a hankering for some pussy tonight, and I had a feeling you didn’t come with a cock.” She turned to meet her eyes. “Do you sleep with many women?”

“Most of my lovers are women. I fucked the occasional guy when I want some dick. Futanari? I don’t know, I’ve been with a couple but it just never really interested me. I mean, they’re pretty much women, right? Just… with a cock, and… I don’t know. I prefer pussy over anything.”

“Is Tonila?”

Vex chuckled. “Thought you’d ask. Yes, she’s futanari. Apparently has a massive cock. Never seen it myself.”

“It is said about Redguard futanari. What about that woman I saw in the Barb? Fairly sure she was a guild member.”

“Oh, Sapphire? She’s usually casing the place for an easy mark. To be honest, I don’t know. No-one knows. She’s intensely private about her life, particularly her past. Something happened before she ended up with us. She barely likes being touched, so the chances of anything happening is slim with her.” Vex leaned across and kissed her. “Still, someone as cute as you might get somewhere.”

“One more then we’ll go to sleep?”

“Mutual orgasm?”

“No better way to end the night, gorgeous.”

Twenty minutes later, Marielle and Vex were cuddling into each other, continuing to make out, though they were both worn out after that last bit of lovemaking, teasing each other relentlessly, holding back their orgasms until they simply had to give in. Both had enjoyed it completely, making out again afterwards, giggling at jokes about tasting each other and themselves all at once.

To her slight surprise, Vex was still there the next morning. Her blonde lover eventually woke up and the grin was rather sweet. “I don’t always wake up next to a lover,” she admitted, “Don’t like the idea of people getting attached. Nor myself, to be honest.”

“We should get up soon, have breakfast, head down to the Flagon. I’m sure Brynjolf has an idea or two in his head for me.”

“No doubt.” Vex leaned forward and gave her a soft but rather intense kiss. “One more before we go downstairs?”

Half an hour later, they were getting dressed, sharing glances as boots were done up, as they’d both just had a hell of a lot of fun together. Heading downstairs, they enjoyed breakfast together, taking note of who was around them, before they walked down to the _Flagon_. Brynjolf was waiting for them and guessed immediately.

“Didn’t waste any time, Vex.”

“Wasn’t just me, Bryn.”

“True, but… what about all that ‘don’t mix business with pleasure’ stuff?”

Vex gestured. “Look at her, Bryn. She so fucking cute, I’m tempted to sit her on that table and eat her out in front of all of you.”

“Wouldn’t complain if you did,” Marielle murmured, earning a smouldering glance from Vex, and a laugh from Brynjolf. “We had a wonderful night, Brynjolf.”

“Bryn, lassie. And I won’t tease you anymore. What you do in private is your business. But we will get down to business. Time for you to meet Mercer Frey, our leader. Just… watch yourself when speaking to him. He’s… well, you’ll see.”

The warning was apt as Mercer Frey. Intense would be one word to describe him, but Marielle was left thinking he was just a rather unpleasant man. But he was boss for a reason, though considering the Thieves Guild appeared to be struggling, perhaps it explained why he was in such a foul mood, though she was left thinking he was always like that, so who knew.

But she was accepted as member of the Thieves Guild. It hadn’t been her original intention, as she was supposed to be looking for Esbern, but she was left wondering just what possibilities lay ahead. Before she could think about writing a letter to Riverwood, and also to Whiterun, Mercer was talking about a job she should undertake to prove her talents. Apparently Vex had been given the job and failed, so they thought Marielle should attempt it.

Marielle wasn’t stupid. She didn’t know Vex that well, despite sleeping with her, but she’d been told already how talented she was, so if Vex couldn’t crack Goldenglow, it didn’t mean she would either. So she approached Vex and asked if they should just work together to get the job done. The blonde agreed and they put together a plan, agreeing to meet at the gates the next morning.

Left with the impression Vex wasn’t going to sleep with her a second night, she headed back up into Riften, walking around the market. The woman who ran the armour stand would have been attractive if she didn’t spend the entire time scowling at anyone who approached. She wandered around the city until it started to grow dark, and decided a return to the inn would be best.

She was in the middle of dinner when Mjoll walked in by herself, this time dressed in some fine clothes rather than the armour she’d been wearing before. Marielle wasn’t the only one to watch her walk in, but as soon as she’d purchased a drink from the bar, turned and look around the bar, Marielle gestured to the open set opposite her.

Mjoll smiled as she walked across the room. Marielle felt giddy immediately. If she played this right, she’d get what she really wanted by the end of the night. Mjoll sat down, sitting sideways and immediately crossing her incredibly long legs. Her bust was generous, and without the war paint, she was utterly gorgeous.

Offering her hand, Marielle introduced herself. Mjoll returned the introduction before she relaxed, asking Marielle about her life. Her interest was immediately apparent in return, though Marielle didn’t want to get ahead of herself. It was highly likely she was just being friendly.

“Breton, yes?” she asked.

“I am. A long way from home.”

“Never taken in the sights of High Rock myself. Only my homeland and Cyrodiil. I spent many years adventuring, since I was a young woman like yourself. How old are you?”

“Twenty-two winters.”

The grin that appeared suggested she liked younger women. Marielle assumed Mjoll was a little older than herself, at least. “And what brings you to Riften?”

“Work. I can’t say too much, but let’s just say it’s very important and might keep me in Riften for quite some time. What of you?”

“I like to think I’m Riften’s protector. There is a plague here.” She sighed. “But I don’t want to talk about it. I came here to drink, relax, perhaps chat with a cute woman…”

Marielle leaned forward. “Only chat?” she asked softly.

Mjoll leaned towards her. “Well, why don’t we see where the night takes us.”

“One question. The man you are sent with… are you with him?”

Mjoll smiled. “No. Aerin is just a friend. And sex wouldn’t work with him anyway.”

“Why is that?” Marielle whispered, heart thumping in her chest, hoping she would hear what she wanted.

Mjoll leaned closer so her breath was in her ear. “Because I have an enormous cock that I prefer to slide inside pussy,” she breathed into her ear.

Marielle pulled her head back enough that their eyes met, then she took a chance by leaning forward and kissed her. Mjoll replied in kind, and the only reason it didn’t get hot and heavy straight away is that the table was in the way. Pulling back, Marielle finished the rest of her tankard and looked at her. Mjoll finished her drink and asked, “Do you have a room here?”

“I do.”

“Let’s go.”

As soon as they were in her room, the door locked, Mjoll was in charge. The size difference was a little awkward at first, but Marielle quickly found herself naked before her, Mjoll leaning down to kiss her, her right hand immediately moving between her legs. “My, my, Marielle. Already so wet? Why is that?”

“You’re probably the tallest futanari I’ve ever been with. You walked in like… a goddess. Soon as I saw you…”

She helped undress Mjoll, revealing her large breasts, which sat perfectly on her chest, before her skirt and panties were taken off, and that’s when her cock was revealed. Marielle almost fainted at the excitement at seeing it, Mjoll stroking it a few times to get it rock hard. “Holy shit,” Marielle whispered.

It was the biggest cock she’d ever seen. And she wanted it inside her more than any cock she’d ever seen. But first she wanted to use her mouth. No chance of swallowing the whole length, Mjoll taking her by the hand, sitting on the edge of the bed, Marielle kneeling between her legs, Mjoll leaning down to kiss her. Feeling her pulled into her body, Marielle couldn’t help giggle, feeling so small compared to her. “You are just adorable. Soon as I sat down, I was thinking about doing this,” Mjoll admitted, “I’ve never slept with a Breton before.”

“I have a very tight pussy.”

“I look forward to finding out for myself. Now, I think I have something that craves your attention. Perhaps using your mouth will satisfy us both?”

Wrapping a hand around her cock, though she couldn’t enclose her hand around it, she kissed down her body, spending plenty of time sucking at her perfect breasts, feeling Mjoll’s fingers through her hair as she whispered sweet nothings. Mjoll certainly enjoyed it, feeling her cock throb in her hand as she continued stroke it. She had definition in her abs, a sign of her strength and power, before moving down further, kissing up and down her incredibly thick cock before licking it up and down a few times.

“You are a tease,” Mjoll whispered.

“How much do you cum?”

“Far more than you’ll be capable of swallowing. I’ll give you a couple of mouthfuls then cover your face.” Mjoll leaned down and kissed her again. “I can’t wait to fill your pussy over and over again later though.”

“Divines, take me now,” she murmured.

Mjoll chuckled. “Blow me first, cutie,” she whispered, kissing her again, “I know you want to taste me too.”

“More than anything.”

She could get her lips around her cock but swallowing anything more than half her length was impossible. But just the thought of sucking such a thick cock turned her one, feeling her excitement run down the inside of her legs, which made her chuckle. She’d felt that a couple of times, but without even touching herself, she could feel how wet she already was. While she was blowing Mjoll, she felt fingers gently caress her hair, giving her encouragement each time her head bobbed up and down. “That’s it, cutie, you’re doing so good. Definitely going to cum.”

Marielle didn’t want anything else in her life at that moment except to make her cum, taste it, then have more of it on her face. She tried to swallow a little more each time, but she knew she’d end up gagging. It was simply too big. Mjoll seemed to appreciate her effort, actually stopping her a couple of times, lifting her up to share one hell of a passionate kiss, before Marielle was eager to swallow her cock.

Just Mjoll’s legs were fantastic. She had thick thighs, toned to perfection. Even her calves were magnificent. Glancing up her body, her arms were toned as well, and just the thought of being held by them when they slept made her smile to herself. She was a subtle reminder of Aela, though taller, a little broader, and even more athletic.

“I’m close, cutie,” Mjoll murmured. Marielle just looked up and met her eyes, hoping she could see the desperation in them, how much she wanted to make her cum. Mjoll stroked her cheek with another smile. “I know, cutie. It’s coming in a minute.”

Mjoll’s cock throbbed before she felt the first shot into her mouth. It was a torrent almost straight away, each blast filling her mouth each time, managing to swallow a couple of incredibly sweet loads before she needed to remove her mouth, remembering to close her eyes as Mjoll stroked her cock, finishing off with plenty of spurts covering her face. “Yes, cutie, that’s it. By Talos, that was fantastic,” she stated with more excitement than she would have thought.

Carefully opening her eyes, she looked up at Mjoll, whose face simply lit up when meeting her eyes. Leaning down again, she lifted her up rather easily, sitting her on her lap, her thick cock resting between them, as they used their fingers to clean her face, feeding cum to each other before they continued making out. Even sitting on her lap, Marielle felt tiny compared to her.

“Do you get called that a lot? Cute? Cutie?”

Marielle felt herself blush. “I’ve been hearing it a lot more lately. I’m not sure why.”

“Well, you are. Cute. Gorgeous. Beautiful. But it’s obvious you’re still a young woman, and I think cute is appropriate, even at twenty-two winters.” She kissed her again before adding, “And I really want to taste your pussy now.”

She was lifted rather easily again, unable to stop her giggles, finding herself on her back with Mjoll resting above her, leaning down to kiss her before her soft lips moved down her neck, showing her breasts a little attention, but Mjoll obviously didn’t want to delay, as her lips were soon in the middle of her legs, feeling her tongue run against her slit before she put her obvious talents to good use.

“Oh fuck,” Marielle moaned, feeling Mjoll spread her legs nice and wide, looking down to watch Mjoll’s mouth almost clamp around her pussy, her tongue teasing, touching and licking in all the right places. Divines, she wanted her cock but her tongue alone was simply awesome.

As turned on as she was, her first orgasm of the evening didn’t take long to arrive. She knew it was coming so prepared herself for it, and when it hit, she felt her back arch, releasing a loud groan as it simply seemed to urge Mjoll on to keep going, and when she felt two of her fingers slide inside her, she was begging for her cock instead. “Soon, cutie. I’m enjoying the taste,” Mjoll whispered, her fingers immediately finding that perfect spot inside her, and with soft tongue teasing her clit, her second orgasm was soon approaching.

“Please,” she whimpered, her body gyrating out of her control. She barely knew what to do with her hands, using one to pinch and pull at her hard nipples, the other stretching to caress Mjoll’s hair, and when she grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, that alone almost made her burst into tears for some reason. “Please,” she whimpered again.

Then she orgasmed again, and needed just a few moments to almost pass out. She felt Mjoll continued to please her until feeling soft kisses up both of her thighs, up her abdomen and between her small breasts, before she felt soft kisses up her neck and across her cheek, turning her head in time so she could kiss her lips.

Feeling her cock press at her pussy, she pressed down, though Mjoll pulled herself back, breaking the kiss with a smile. “Easy, cutie. I’m sure you haven’t had bigger before.”

“Even the Redguard I’ve been with seem smaller.”

“Just let me control to start. I don’t want to hurt you. If you’re in Riften a while, I’m hoping this won’t be our only time.”

“Me too,” she whispered.

Mjoll teased her first, running the head of her cock along her slit, letting her get used to the idea, before she finally reached down to hold her cock in place as she ever so gently slid the head inside her. That made Marielle gasp loudly once it was inside. It was… enormous. But it also felt fantastic. “Holy shit,” she exclaimed quietly.

“Are you okay?” She nodded immediately. “Okay. Just relax, cutie. Mjoll will take care of you.”

“I just really want you to cum in me,” she blurted out.

Mjoll laughed, leaning down to kiss her, before she gently slid more inside her. “Suck my tits,” she whispered, “You’re the perfect size for it.”

As Marielle started to give Mjoll’s almost perfect breasts attention, she felt Mjoll gently start to fuck her. She had never felt so full in all her life. Even Saadia nor Jonna had felt as large inside her. She thought it would hurt, but just like with her Redguard lovers, they’d spent time getting her wet, making her relax, and she was more than eager to be fucked by them, just like she wanted to be fucked by Mjoll… more than anything.

Mjoll certainly liked the attention she gave her breasts, moaning and managing to fuck her resting on one hand, the other caressing the back of her head as she switched from one breast to the other, enjoying the feeling of her nipple in her mouth. “You love my breasts, cutie,” Mjoll stated. Marielle simply nodded. She liked every inch of Mjoll, and love the inches that were inside her.

She eventually rested back, spreading her legs as wide as possible, glancing down to see her incredibly thick cock sliding in and out of her. Not the entire length, she didn’t think that was possible, and what was inside her was going to make her cum. She was one of the lucky few who could cum whenever a cock was inside her, and someone like Mjoll was going to make her cum harder than most.

“You have the tightest pussy ever, cutie. I’m getting close again already.”

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

Mjoll smiled, leaning down to kiss her briefly. “I don’t plan on stopping for a while yet, cutie,” she whispered.

When Mjoll finally did cum, Marielle automatically tried to wrap her legs around her, wanting to keep her in place. Mjoll managed to stop her doing that, warning it might be uncomfortable. She was probably right, though then she started to giggle again, as her pussy felt full of both her cock and cum. She’d never felt the throb of a cock as it came inside her as much as that moment when Mjoll finally climaxed.

And her lover stopped for all of a minute before she continued to fuck her. “Will you want to change position?” Mjoll wondered.

“I just want to lie here and for you to fuck me, Mjoll,” she admitted.

“Maybe you’d like it a little harder later?”

“Fuck yes. I’m tempted to say something like ‘Just destroy my pussy’ but I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Not someone like you, cutie, because I know we both want to do this again.”

“Next time you need to cum, pull out and cum all over me!”

That made Mjoll laugh, leaning down to kiss her again, before promising she’d do exactly that. Mjoll was soon fucking her a little harder, at least. No doubt still concerned about hurting, but Marielle was just overcome with so many good sensations flooding her body, any slight discomfort was just ignored. She ran her fingers up and down the back of her lover, feeling numerous scars, earning a grin whenever she trailed a finger along a larger one, sure there was a story behind it. She couldn’t help but just continually gaze at her body. “Nordic goddess,” she finally whispered.

That earned an intense kiss from Mjoll. Marielle was left thinking they really liked each other already. “Well, I know I’ll never want another Breton,” Mjoll whispered back. That made Marielle smile so broadly, Mjoll actually giggled. “Best pussy I’ve ever had,” she added, “By Talos, I can’t believe how tight you are.”

“Pussy of the Divines!” Mjoll had to stop and have a good chuckle at that. “Definitely made for a massive cock like yours, Mjoll.” That earned another intense kiss, and Mjoll started to really pump into her, Marielle feeling even more of her cock slide in her than before. “Cum on me,” she whimpered, “Cover me in it. Then keep fucking me.”

Mjoll lasted perhaps another ten minutes. Ten minutes of her cock just pumping her pussy. Marielle came hard again, Mjoll not stopping for a second, not that Marielle wanted her to stop, Marielle simply holding onto her as she came, continuing to almost beg her to keep fucking her. She was lying back when Mjoll was on the verge, eventually pulling out and stroking her cock for a few seconds before she fired far enough to land on her face. And after that, it was just a flood of cum, three more hitting her face, before her body just seemed to be covered in cum. As soon as she was done, Mjoll slid her cock back inside her pussy.

“Ready to be fucked, cutie?”

“Make me pass out.”

Mjoll ever so slowly slid her cock inside until she simply couldn’t go anymore, Marielle glancing down to see nearly the entire length inside her. Never felt as full as she had until that moment. Slight discomfort but the sheer joy of taking such a cock inside her exceeded anything else. With cum still all over her, she just laid back and let Mjoll use her pussy for her own enjoyment, Mjoll eventually grabbing her legs and pushing them right back. Marielle cried out as Mjoll felt even deeper, wondering where it all disappeared inside her.

“You’re doing so well, cutie.”

“My pussy is yours,” she whimpered, “Whenever you want while I’m here. I don’t care where we are. Just bend me over in the middle of town and fuck me.”

Mjoll leaned down on her forearms, bending Marielle back, and she just fucked her senseless. Marielle felt on the verge of tears it felt so good. In the end, she needed to release them, assuring Mjoll it was just the joy of it all. Then she orgasmed again, and she cried a little bit more, Mjoll now understanding, leaving soft kisses on her cheek where the tears fell away.

She was fucked for far longer this time, Mjoll seeming to take her time, placing her in various positions, though always on her back. Marielle had no interest in changing, happy to submit completely to her Nordic goddess. It allowed them to spend far more time making out, Marielle whimpering and moaning into her mouth most of the time, hanging on for dear life the rest of the time as her enormous cock pounded her.

When Mjoll finally came again, Marielle would admit slight relief as she was feeling exhausted by the end. Being fucked so hard, for so long, but such a big cock was an event in itself. Mjoll left her pussy overflowing with cum as she pulled out. Marielle would normally have offered to clean her up, but she could barely move. Mjoll thought she’d hurt her, Marielle immediately assuring her she was just knackered.

Mjoll helped clean her up, giggling away as she applied the wet cloth to most of her body, before cleaning herself down. Lying down next to her, Marielle quickly found herself enveloped by her strong arms, feeling her hard nipples in her back, and her cock pressing into her lower back. Feeling Mjoll stroke her body, she immediately relaxed again.

“Could get used to this,” she whispered, “Goddess.”

Mjoll gave her a squeeze and Marielle fell asleep within seconds. Woken by soft kisses the next morning, she ended up on her back again as Mjoll decided that pussy was for breakfast, giving her three orgasms and then suggested they go downstairs to get something to eat. The number of smiles and shared glances while they got dressed made them both giggle in the end, and they shared one last passionate kiss before walking out of the room.

After breakfast, Mjoll said she would head home before doing her normal routine. Marielle couldn’t guarantee when they would next see each other, but that she wanted to see her again more than once before she had to leave Riften. Mjoll wasn’t surprised to hear she would not be staying permanently, so they agreed to see each other as often as they could before then.

Parting outside the inn with a last kiss, she watched Mjoll walk home before heading off herself, to the Ratway and Vex, and then off and out to Goldenglow Estate.


	12. Marielle x Haelga

Goldenglow was not an easy job. Access to the island itself meant crossing the lake, then finding the entrance to a tunnel. Getting through that was easy, dealing with vermin and a couple of traps, but nothing that caused either herself or Vex any concern. It was only when leaving the tunnel that thing started to go slightly awry, as it seemed the number of mercenaries now patrolling was even more than when Vex had tried first time around.

“How good are you with a bow?” Vex asked, as they were watching the patrols.

“Confident enough to say that I rarely miss.”

“Look, I’m confident with my blades, but these are big fuckers. And if they were to get hands on us, I’m not worried about being killed.” Marielle met her eyes and knew what she meant. “So we have to do this right. I drag them your way, you put an arrow in their chest, throat, face, wherever. Just make sure they’re dead. I’ll weaken them where I can.”

“I think we sneak over to the hives and just work from there. Kill everyone out here then focus on those inside.”

“Not used to too much killing to be honest. Being a thief is a relatively bloodless job, but Mercer wants blood because of this.”

“Ready?”

Vex leaned over, gently grabbed her chin, and kissed her softly. “Good luck, Marielle.”

“You too, Vex.”

Considering they were both rather small, they could at least use that to their advantage, blending into the background as they avoided patrols, making their way towards the bee hives. Once they were there, lowering their bodies to the ground so they were basically unseen, they agreed on their next move. “Okay, I’ll go distract some of them. You get burning the hives. That will drag them your way.”

“Won’t be a problem,” she replied confidently. She was surprised at how few nerves she was feeling.

Vex moved off without a word, counting down the agreed time before she got to her feet and summoned her magic, flames erupting from her palm as three of the hives were quickly on fire. The smoke attracted attention, the first two mercenaries approaching alone, easy targets for her arrow, the first in the middle of his chest, the second slightly lucky by going through his throat, both dropping to the ground dead.

Then chaos ensued as Vex clearly taunted the rest, and as she saw her run her way, the rest of the mercenaries gave chase, more than one hobbling in her footsteps. Joining her near the hives, she took out of her own, nocking an arrow as they started firing, each arrow finding a mark, though not all dropped a mercenary immediately. But they had more arrows than there were mercenaries, and though one or two managed to get close, the last couple had barely made it up the stairs before they ended up on the ground dead.

Using arrows in the tight confines of a manor was difficult, but there were fewer mercenaries to deal with, Vex and Marielle working in virtual silence. She proved flexible and talented with a blade, more than one mercenary ending up with a blade across a throat, while she also liked to use it on the back of legs, bringing them down to their knees before the dagger was buried in a neck.

Their target waited in his room. Aringoth talked a good game, but what concerned Vex was that he had no fear of the Thieves Guild or Maven Black-Briar. Arrogant arse, was what Marielle thought. Aringoth thought they wouldn’t kill him, proven wrong when Vex seemed to take pleasure in putting a blade in his gut, ensuring he died slowly.

They only needed to kill another couple of mercenary’s downstairs before they found what they were looking for, taking a letter which incriminated Aringoth, though didn’t give much more information, while all the coin and jewels were swiped at the same time. “Ever fucked on a bed of jewels?” Vex asked, as they took in the emeralds, rubies and amethysts.

“Well, if you’re suggesting something, Vex…”

“More than suggesting, and you are a rather good distraction. Let’s get back to the guild for now. At least we have good news.”

Mercer wasn’t particularly pleased they’d worked together, stating that Goldenglow was meant to be another test for Marielle, but he couldn’t argue that they’d returned with news. He wasn’t pleased they didn’t get the name of whoever was fucking with them, but it was at least progress, and he wasn’t sad to hear that Aringoth was dead. With no news of any other tasks, they were dismissed.

“He always like that?” she asked once back at the bar.

“Mercer? Oh, he’s an arsehole. But he’s the boss so…” Vex shrugged almost helplessly. “Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“What actually brought you here? Bryn mentioned there is something about you that… look, it’s clear you’ve got skills, but more than once of us has an inkling there is something else. Don’t worry, we don’t think you’re a guard plant or here to take us down, but…”

“I did originally come here for a different reason, but for the moment, I’m putting that on hold. I’m finding this life rather exciting, and I’ve certainly found a few reasons to hang around.”

“Have your eye on some pretty ladies?”

“Of course. I enjoyed our time together, but I know it won’t happen often.”

“People get attached if they fuck constantly, even if they agree they won’t. I had fun, Marielle, and I hope we do have fun again, but not for a little while. You understand?”

“Of course. I distinctly remember a bed of jewels.” That made Vex laugh, at least. “Well, I’m going to head upstairs as always. I honestly can’t get my head around sleeping in the cistern.”

“Don’t blame you. I have a small house myself. Might invite you around one night to check out my bed.”

“And you’ll be on it naked?”

“Legs spread, waiting for you to join me, Marielle.”

They shared a brief kiss, both clearly wanting a lot more, but Marielle didn’t want to push it. Vex clearly had her mind set on how it would work, and she knew that she had plenty of options upstairs anyway.

Wandering into _The Bee and Barb_ a little later, there was the usual crowd of drinks already. She asked about being able to wash herself before anything, as she was feeling rather dirty and sweaty, thankful there was a water closet she could give herself a good wipe down. Thankful she’d at least brought a few change of clothes, she put on a fresh skirt, rather short to show off her legs as always, and a tight shirt and jacket, as even this far south, the air still had a chill. The fire may still be roaring, but even that didn’t prevent the cold seeping in.

She’d just polished off her dinner and was relaxing back, listening to the minstrel, sipping at a tankard, when a welcome face walked into the inn. She watched her walk to the bar to grab a tankard of her own before their eyes met across the room. Gesturing to the spare chair opposite, she watched Haelga’s hips sway as she weaved through the room, hearing more than one muttered remark as she passed, before she slid into the empty chair.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Haelga stated.

“I do pop up in the most surprising of places at times.”

“And I assume you’ve kept yourself busy?”

“In more ways than one, Haelga.”

Haelga leaned forward. “Consider me intrigued. Who?”

“Mjoll.”

She enjoyed the surprised look. “Wow. I mean, I’ve never seen it myself, but rumour is her cock is enormous.”

“It is. By, by Dibella, I loved every inch of it in my pussy. Orgasmed so hard…”

“And now I’m hard already, Marielle. Just the idea of you being fucked so well…”

“Good. Maybe you’d like to find a use for your cock now.”

Haelga chuckled. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

“I know what I want and I don’t beat around the bush. We’ve already talked, Haelga. If you walked in here, I was going to let it be known I wanted you to fuck me.”

The look in Haelga’s eyes was one of nothing but unbridled lust and desire. She definitely sipped her tankard a lot quicker. Marielle had already enjoyed a couple, so she’d happily leave a half tankard behind. They made small talk about absolutely nothing as Haelga polished off her tankard. Marielle had a few more sips of hers before Haelga suggested they adjourn to her bedroom upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, Marielle whispered, “I’m going to suck your cock half the night, Haelga.”

Reaching the top, and realising they were alone, Haelga pulled her in for one hell of a kiss, a sign of things to come. Marielle would admit it was easier to kiss when her lover was of similar height, Haelga at most an inch or two taller. Pressed against the wall, she felt Haelga’s thick cock press into her, making her moan as she moved down to her neck. “I will be thanking Dibella later this evening,” she murmured.

Feeling one her hands move down her body, she parted her legs as fingers found their way under her skirt and inside her panties, Haelga chuckling at her dampness, and when she felt fingers slide inside her, she couldn’t help gasp. “I’m going to make you cum right here before anything,” Haelga whispered.

Marielle loved the idea of being fingered so publicly, so didn’t object for a moment, ensuring Haelga kissed her to cover the moans and whimpers she was definitely going to make. They were very experienced fingers, at least, contorting her hand enough that she could also fondle her clit at the same time. Marielle needed to break the kiss just to catch her breath. “Just like that,” she whimpered.

“I can’t wait to taste your pussy later.”

“Mutual pleasure.” Haelga nodded eagerly before kissing her again, Marielle releasing another moan into her mouth. She was almost tempted to ask Haelga to whip her cock out and fuck her, but if they were caught, it would just be awkward.

She eventually just held on to Haelga as she was soon pumping her pussy nice and fast, feeling the onset of an orgasm. If she had a clear mind, she would have loved to have counted up how many she’d had since entering Skyrim. Each time she had a different lover, she enjoyed multiple orgasms, whether with a futanari or a woman.

When she did finally orgasm, Haelga made sure to kiss her to cover the noise, bucking her hips as Haelga didn’t relent until it was obvious the euphoria had passed, finally removing her fingers and Marielle was soon sucking on her fingers, tasting her own pussy. If she thought that would put her off, Haelga simply smiled as Marielle enjoyed the taste of herself. “I do love it when a lover does that,” Haelga stated, “We really should go to your room now.”

As soon as the door way shut, they embraced, mouths locked together again as clothing was immediately removed. Once Marielle helped removed her panties to free her thick cock, Haelga mentioning it was eight inches, perfect for her body, she dropped straight to her knees and swallowed it. Haelga chuckled, running fingers through her hair, as her head was immediately bobbing up and down.

“Oh my, someone is eager,” she murmured, “Okay, I’ll cum in your mouth first, then we’ll please each other together.” Marielle looked up and nodded, before focusing on making her new lover cum. Haelga was obviously turned on, as she tasted her cock leaking plenty of pre-cum, and the moans she made suggested she was going to cum rather quickly. But like all futanari, Haelga might cum quickly, but she could cum constantly, and would stay hard all night if required. And Marielle was confident that Haelga would have stamina about everything. A night of fucking was on the cards for them.

Marielle had loved every second with Mjoll, but there was something extra thrilling about swallowing the entire cock of a lover, and she was eventually able to do that with Haelga. It didn’t actually do much for her, it was more a personal thing, though Haelga was as impressed as any previous lover when her nose bumped into her groin, before she just refocused on making her cum. Haelga was soon gently thrusting into her mouth at the same time, the sign she definitely wanted to cum soon.

Haelga warned her, groaned loudly, and Marielle couldn’t help squeal feeling the first blast of her hot sweet cum filling her mouth. Though it was as full in volume as most previous lovers, she was able to gulp each spurt down quickly, enjoying the taste and sensation, feeling her cock throb with each blast, before Haelga seemed to relax as it was clear she was empty. Pulling her mouth back, she licked her cock clean before sitting back on her knees, looking up at her lover.

Haelga joined her on the floor, and the next kiss was incredibly passionate, Haelga’s hands all over her body, cock pressing into her as their bodies moulded together. “Waited a long time for someone like you to come along,” she whispered, caressing her cheek, “I’m definitely glad you walked into the Bunkhouse, even if you were there for… other reasons.”

“So am I, Haelga. So am I.”

Moving to the bed, they continued to make out before Haelga ended up on her back, Marielle straddling her before she carefully spun around, lowering her pussy to Haelga’s mouth. Feeling her tongue run along her slit the first time provoked a moan and giggle at the same time, sitting up and letting Haelga please her for a few minutes before lowering herself down so she could suck her cock again.

Haelga was talented. Incredibly talented, knowing exactly how to use her tongue, where to put it, judging the noises Marielle made, the way her body moved and reacted to any little thing she did. Marielle was capable of holding back an orgasm, as sometimes it made it feel even better when finally arriving, but generally she would just let it go when it arrived. And she was surprised at how quickly her body was letting her know she needed to cum again.

Releasing Haelga’s cock, resting it against her cheek, she didn’t look back as she moaned, “I’m close already.”

That just made Haelga even more determined, and once she felt it arrive, she simply let it sweep over her entire body, now able to release a loud moan without a care in the world. She felt Haelga’s cock throb against her cheek, aware making her cum would only turn her on, so she quickly swallowed her cock, bobbing her head up and down again, wanting to make her cum again simply in thanks for giving her such a good orgasm.

“Dibella, thank you for this gift,” Haelga whispered, her tongue continuing to tease her pussy but the focus was now on her cock once again.

Marielle definitely sucked her cock far longer second time around, not that she would complain for one second. All her lovers knew she loved sucking their cock, happily taking load after load in her mouth. The only thing she loved more was when they eventually fucked her. Again, even while blowing Haelga, she could make herself chuckle, thinking back at the list of lover she already had since arriving in Skyrim, aware she was probably fucking a lot more people now than she had been. But it seemed the people of Skyrim were sexually liberated and open-minded. Even married couples appeared to enjoy other sexual partners.

“Oh Dibella, this woman is far too talented,” Haelga eventually cried out, and Marielle was aware she was now getting close. That just made her more determined, doing her best to suck the cum out of her cock herself, Haelga distracting herself by burying her face in her pussy again, but it was far too late to stop the inevitable, as her mouth was again flooded by more of her sweet cum, Haelga groaning loudly as she emptied herself again. “By the Nine,” she whispered, feeling her body shudder with each spurt.

Swallowing down every drop once again, she licked her cock up and down before letting it rest against her body, carefully swinging her body around before she relaxed above her lover, Haelga simply smiling before running fingers around the back of her hair, gently dragging her down to share a very soft kiss. “I’d love to keep you around,” Haelga whispered, “I’m realistic, but the thought is already there.”

“As I told Mjoll, I’ll be around for a while, I think.”

Haelga’s eyes lit up immediately. “Think you could handle both of us?”

“Haelga, I’ve had three fuck me in the recent past. Sure, none were as large as Mjoll, but I love having two cocks inside me.”

“I’d love to bury my cock in your arse,” she whispered, “It is a rather tight, pert one you have.”

“Lots of exercise. I don’t have anal that often though. It’s more for when I have sex with more than one person. I have a tight wet pussy you can use instead.”

She sat up, Haelga aware what she wanted, and within seconds, Marielle was sliding down her thick cock, Haelga’s hands softly running down her back to her arse. It didn’t take long for her entire length to have disappeared inside her pussy, and Haelga happily rested hands on her arse and let Marielle control the tempo. She loved riding her cock, looking down to see her breasts sway. Aware she’d ignored them until now, she leaned down and took one of her hard nipples in her mouth. Haelga loved it, releasing a soft gasp, one of her hands gently stroking the back of her head. “You like my breasts?”

“Haelga, your body is fantastic. Thick in all the right places.” She stopped and squeezed her cock with her pussy. “Of course, the best thick part of your body is inside me at the moment.”

“By Dibella, you are more than a gift, Marielle.”

She smiled before returning her lips to her nipple, able to bounce up and down on her cock at the same time, feeling Haelga’s other hand rest on her arse, caressing and squeezing it from time to time, her other hand stroking the back of her head as she continued to suck at her nipples before moving up to kiss her.

Haelga started to gently thrust up into her, provoking a loud gasp from Marielle, as her cock simply hit the right spot deep inside her. Both recognising that, the focus was now on fucking her and making her orgasm. Making sure she stayed in the right position, their eyes locked as hands soon rested at her hips, Haelga slowly but surely upping the speed of her thrusts into her, as Marielle increased the speed of her bouncing.

She was soon streaming with sweat, the room rather warm, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Haelga’s skin glistened with seat at the same time, blonde hair stuck to her forehead, Marielle needing to blow a few strands of her red hair out of her eyes. “Oh fuck,” she cried, “Oh fuck, Haelga.”

“Cum for me, Marielle,” Haelga urged, “I love it when a woman cums on my cock.”

“So close,” Marielle cried, moving a free hand to her clit to get her over the crest. It worked a charm, as within a minute of that, she felt one of those powerful orgasms rock her to the core, crying out in joy as she felt tingles from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, her heart rate exploding, her pussy squeezing Haelga’s cock like a vice, needing to kiss Haelga at that moment more than anything.

Relaxing against her lover, feeling two arms embrace her, Marielle cried out as Haelga started to just pound her pussy. “Fuck me,” she cried out, “Own my pussy, Haelga.”

Haelga didn’t say a word, simply grunting and groaning as she just pounded her for as long as she could, the only real sound being of skin slapping against skin, and perhaps the heavy breathing of the pair of them. “Fuck,” Haelga murmured, “Fuck, I’ve never had such a good pussy to fuck.”

“Yours whenever you want. Your cock is simply magnificent.”

Haelga came hard, groaning loudly again as Marielle felt her pussy filled to the brim one again with futanari cum, pump after pump of her cock leaving her exhausted below her. Once she relaxed back, hard cock resting inside her, Marielle relaxed on her chest as Haelga continued to stroke her back. They lay like that in blissful silence for quite a while before they resumed making out.

Marielle eventually moved off her, laying on her back, Haelga chuckling as she spread her legs, placing her hands under her knees and pulling them right back. Haelga sat up on her knees and took a good look. “Well, you have one delicious looking pussy, Marielle, and it looks well fucked too.”

“It needs more cock, Haelga. Preferably more of your cock.”

“I would call you insatiable, but then I wonder what you would call me?”

“One hell of a great fuck.”

The smile on her face was so genuine, Haelga leaned forward and simply kissed her at first before sliding her cock back inside her. Then… Marielle would say they made love, wrapping her legs around her hips, resting her heels gently above her arse, the kissing constant and passionate, the thrusting of Haelga gentle and tender. And it lasted… for what felt like hours. Though they took it slow, the heat generated caused both of them to feel rather warm, and while both would have enjoyed another orgasm, it seemed that it could wait until they were simply too tired to go on.

“I’ve prayed to Dibella never every day for something like this,” Haelga murmured.

“I definitely have a couple of reasons to return to Riften. Shame I can’t stay permanently. I know I’d spend every single day getting fucked.”

“Definitely myself. Mjoll. And I know a couple of other futanari that would probably love to fuck you too. Divines, the idea of just all of us fucking you at once…”

“Do you like being fucked?”

“Generally not. I love to fuck women like you, Marielle. Someone who loves sex as much as myself, but loves it when I slide my cock inside them and wants nothing more than that for hours.”

“Like now?”

“I’ve loved every second.”

Marielle smiled. “Me too. One of the best nights I can remember.”

Perhaps a little exaggeration, as she’d enjoyed great nights with many lovers, but Haelga was a sweetheart, and despite the awkward first meeting, they’d already made a real connection. When she thought about it, she’d made a real connection with all her lovers in Skyrim. It was a little weird, as back home in High Rock, many lovers had felt more just like a physical transaction. Maybe she was changing herself.

In the end, she wasn’t worried about another orgasm, but Haelga admitted she wanted to cum in her again, but she barely changed how quickly she was thrusting into her, and when she did cum, it was just as good as any other orgasm she’d had, the pair sharing an intense kiss the entire time before she sensed Haelga was once again finished.

“Marielle, I’m fucking exhausted now. How long have we just spent like this?”

“A couple of hours, I think. My legs are going to be like jelly if I stand up.”

When Haelga pulled out, Marielle felt so empty, it felt depressing for a few seconds, Haelga grabbing a couple of cloths so they could clean up. Agreeing they were now exhausted, they cuddled under the furs together, Marielle in her usual position as little spoon. She loved being held by a lover after a night of sex. Despite it all, she still felt Haelga’s cock poke her. Even after all this time, the fact they stayed hard for so long simply amazed her.

She’d turned in her sleep, waking to find Haelga still holding her, though her head was under her chin. Haelga was already awake, feeling her fingers gently caress her back. Carefully moving her head, they shared a first kiss of the morning before relaxing for a little while. “I’d love to continue but I need to get to the Bunkhouse shortly.”

“I would love another dose of cum before breakfast,” she stated with humour.

“And I’d love to give it to you, but if the workers are not fed…”

“I understand, Haelga. I’m just glad you stayed with me last night.”

“I wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe next time, you could stay at mine.”

“Good idea.”

Haelga eventually got up and started to dress, her cock eventually going flaccid so she could tuck it away. Marielle lay back under the furs until Haelga was dressed. She walked over, leaning down to kiss her, with a final caress of her cheek. “I had a wonderful night, Marielle. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I had a great night too, Haelga. I’m glad you wandered in last night.”

“I had a feeling you’d be there. Dibella guided me well.”

A final kiss before Haelga wished her well, Marielle watching her leave the room before she relaxed back and thought about life. She had no real idea how long she’d been in Skyrim so far, but she thought she’d count up all the names of her lovers, whether futanari or female, and see.

“Hmmm. There was Camilla. Then Aela. Idgrod in Morthal. Hmmm. Ah, that’s it, I had a fun night with Ria. Should really head back to Whiterun for more fun with her. Then Lydia. I’m sure she’s freaking out about where I am right now. Or so busy with Aela and her other lovers, she’s forgotten about me. Then Olfina… Divines, I haven’t been with her since. I should speak to her too. Need that pussy in my mouth again. Delphine. Still can’t believe that really. Fabulous body for a mature woman. Then Saadia and Jonna. Not sure about Jonna, but I think another night with Saadia is possible. Got to have that cock inside me again. Who next? Hmmm. Ah, that’s it, Jenassa. She was brilliant, a great fuck. Definitely have her again. Good chance I’ll end up being gangbanged by all my lovers in Whiterun. Who after that? Only those in Riften, so Vex, Mjoll and Haelga. And if I find Maven, I’ll be adding her shortly.” She counted up the number. “Fucking hell, Marielle. Thirteen lovers already, and that’s not including the threesomes and group sex either.” She relaxed back and laughed to herself. “Well, it’s still just the beginning. There are a lot more cities to explore, and plenty more people to meet. Divines only know how many people I will end up fucking, but I’m having fun, and that’s what matters.” She paused. “And you’re talking to yourself.”

She finally got out of bed, dressed in some new clothes, headed downstairs for breakfast, before heading out into Riften and downstairs to the Ratway, fairly sure that she’d get some sort of task to keep her occupied. In the back of her mind was finding Esbern but, for now, she was going to worry about herself.


	13. Marielle x Maven Black-Briar x Ingun Black Briar / Marielle x Olfina Gray-Mane

Marielle would happily admit that she loved waking up in the arms of her Nordic goddess of a lover. She loved waking up to any of her lovers, but with Mjoll the Lioness, she felt an added sense of protection, of safety, and definitely felt desired. She woke up with her enormous cock pressed against her back, memories of the previous night flooding her brain. Mjoll had fucked her for what felt like hours, fairly sure cum was still leaking out of her even after a few hours of sleep.

Feeling Mjoll slowly stir, she managed to turn around in her arms, watching her eyes slowly open, that gorgeous grin she had slowly break out on her face. “You wore me out last night, Marielle,” she said softly.

“How do you think I feel?”

“Like a well fucked woman?”

Marielle reached down to gently stroke her cock. “I want to make love this morning, but I’ll be honest, Mjoll. I’m incredibly tender this morning.” Mjoll gave her a gentle kiss as she snuggled into her. “But I can’t complain about being cuddled right now.”

“I’m looking forward to sharing you with someone else soon. I loved the idea, Marielle. Still sure you want me in your arse?”

“Certainly want to try. If it’s too much, I know Haelga really wants to enjoy anal with me.”

“Do you enjoy it? I mean, really?” Marielle looked up, a little confused. “I mean, futanari enjoy it because it can make us cum without touching ourselves. But I’ve always wondered about when I’m with a woman.”

Marielle couldn’t help smile, almost amused at how unsure Mjoll sounded. “Mjoll, with the right person, anal is so good, I want it more than anything. But if I’m with two of you, I’d rather you fuck me though I always enjoy a good spitroast. Of course, could always invite a third and just plug me up.”

Mjoll laughed at that before kissing her again, the pair snuggling for a little longer before needing to get up. Marielle had actually done little for a few days. She was barely a thief, so spent her time relaxing around Riften. Vex gave in easily and they’d fooled around a few times now, while she spent each night with either Haelga or Mjoll. She hadn’t enjoyed anal with Mjoll, but on only her third night with Haelga, they ended up back in the Bunkhouse, and after the liberal application of oil, Haelga well and truly fucked her arse.

Marielle loved every single second. And, for the first time in her life, enjoyed an orgasm from that alone. She almost cried when she realised that. Even Haelga was almost overcome… then she came, and almost fell asleep on her. It was an emotional and humorous evening all in one.

Mjoll finally got up first, and Marielle couldn’t help gaze at her cock swinging between her legs. Mjoll noticed her gaze and smiled at her as she pulled up her panties and put on a bra. Standing before her in just that, Marielle licked her lips as she was just… that word again, a goddess. When she was finally dressed in front of her, Marielle got out of bed to get dressed, Mjoll putting on her leather boots as Marielle dressed in her usual shirt and skirt. She’d always worn skirts as she loved showing off her legs. Sure, it was a little cold further north, but she’d just put on tight furs when required.

After breakfast, Mjoll headed home, joking she was still a little tired after the night before, sharing one last kiss outside before parting. Marielle headed straight back to the Thieves Guild as usual. She always felt a little guilty about that after a night with Mjoll, though she hadn’t actually done all that much thieving. But she doubted Mjoll would actually understand. Haelga knew and didn’t seem to really care, as they simply had too much fun having sex to think about it. Most days were spent lazing around the bar, chatting with whoever was around. Vex seemed to be waiting for the next big job, little wonder Marielle found herself taken by the hand to a secluded corner, where either one of them ended up on their knees, burying their face in the pussy of the other.

She really enjoyed her days in _The Ragged Flagon_ with Vex.

That morning was a little different. As soon as she walked into the bar, Brynjolf was waiting for her. And she couldn’t help smile when he told her about the next job she was to undertake on behalf of the guild. What surprised him was when she admitted they’d already met.

“Where?” he wondered.

“I shouldn’t really say, but if Maven remembers me, she might be convinced quickly, though I’ll still do the job for the guild.”

“Well, I don’t know how well you know Maven, but she is an ally of the guild. So just do what she says and do the job she wants. If you make her happy, then she’ll feed that back to Mercer, and while I wouldn’t expect much from him, you might find yourself given better jobs that’ll earn you more coin.”

“Sounds good to me, Bryn. Where am I meeting her?”

He looked me up and down. “Good thing you’re not in our gear as it would look suspicious if you were to approach Black-Briar Manor. You know where that is?”

“Yeah, it’s been pointed out more than once.”

“Then I can only wish you luck when meeting her, lassie. Just remember what she is capable of.”

Marielle wasn’t all that worried as she headed out of the Ratway and straight for Black-Briar Manor. Knocking on the door, the door was opened by a vision of beauty, and definitely the daughter of Maven herself. The smile was instantaneous, something that didn’t surprise Marielle anymore. She’d been called cute by so many women and futanari by now… “Hello. Who are you?” the younger Maven asked, a voice of pure silk.

“I’m Marielle. And you are?”

“I’m Ingun. Are you here to see mother?”

“I am, but I suddenly find myself wanting to talk to you first.”

Ingun blushed, as it was rather obvious on her pale skin, standing aside and gesturing for her to enter. “Mother is in the dining room. Are you expected?”

“I think so.”

“I’ll announce you, just in case.”

She followed Ingun through the manor towards the dining room, looking around to see the expensive furnishings, the wealth on display but it was tasteful, finding Maven sat at a long table by herself. “Mother, I have a guest. She’s introduced herself as Marielle.”

Maven must have remembered the name, as she turned to look at them, and the recognition was instantaneous, her eyes lighting up with delight. “Thank you, sweetie. I was expecting her arrival.”

“That’s okay, mother. I’m going to head off now.”

“Sure you don’t want to stay and meet our new friend?”

Ingun glanced her way. Marielle wouldn’t mind her staying either. Must have been something in her eyes as she eventually said, “Well, it’s not like I have a start time. What will you be discussing?”

“Business at first.”

Marielle grinned at that. She figured Maven would be all business this time, and then when she returned, then something might happen. But Maven’s eyes were already speaking volumes, and even Ingun seemed to notice. “Mother,” she gasped.

“That why I’m suggesting you stay, sweetie. It won’t be the first time.”

“Wow. You’re serious?” Marielle had to ask.

“Like mother, like daughter, Marielle,” Maven replied, “Please, take a seat and I’ll explain what I need. I assume you’re here on behalf of a mutual benefactor?”

Ingun rounded the table and sat down. “Mother, please don’t take me for a fool. She’s here on behalf of the guild.” Maven glanced her way. Ingun grinned. “Deny it all you want, mother. She’s not the first guild member we would have fucked together.”

“Holy shit,” Marielle replied.

“Do you think my daughter is beautiful, Marielle?”

“Of course. She’s just a younger version of you, Maven.”

“Well, aren’t you just precious. I’m fairly sure I used that word to describe you at the embassy. Which has me wondering what you’re doing here on behalf of the guild. But Mercer spoke highly of your talents, so whatever reason you have, as long as you complete the job I need, I don’t care if you pissed off the Thalmor a little bit.”

Maven spent all of five minutes explaining what she wanted. It was an easy job from the sounds of it. Head home to Whiterun, meet a contact at _The Bannered Mare_ , find some way of putting _The Honningbrew Meadery_ out of business, then return to Maven with the good news.

“Now that’s business over, I think it’s obvious what the three of us in here are thinking. But you don’t get the joy of my cock just yet, Marielle,” Maven said, “My daughter, on the other hand…” She glanced across at Ingun, who smiled in her direction. “Well, my daughter has been blessed as well. She had a fantastic cock. She’s satisfied many of our lovers. Should we adjoin to the sitting room for a while? I’m sure we can have a little fun before Marielle needs to leave.”

So that’s how she found herself in the sitting room, Maven and Ingun sat side by side on a lounge, Maven with her fat cock out, all oiled up and slowly stroking it, while Ingun had no problem stripping nude, while Marielle sat between her legs on the floor, licking her cock up and down.

“I’m looking forward to the same treatment upon your return, Marielle. Would you like my fat cock in your mouth?”

“Definitely?”

“Good. Because, after that, I am going to fuck you all night. And I know my daughter would love to be involved as well.”

“I’m already enjoying her attention, mother.” She’d already swallowed most of her length, head slowly moving up and down. She was going to enjoy blowing her. Pale but flawless skin. A pair of perfect breasts. A pair of long legs. Gorgeous eyes. She was beautiful. And her voice was just silk. “She seems to enjoy it very much.”

“I love sucking cock,” she whispered before resuming her blowjob.

“I had a good feeling about you at the embassy, Marielle. A shame we couldn’t have a little fun there. I certainly ended the night stroking myself to a number of orgasms at just the thought of what we could have done.”

“Divines, mother!” Ingun exclaimed with a giggle.

“Ingun, the only reason I’m not already fucking her is because her reward at the end of this will be my cock. In fact, I’m hoping her eagerness to enjoy my cock will ensure the job is a complete success.”

Despite having her mouth full of Ingun’s cock, she glanced at Maven and nodded eagerly. Little surprise Maven ended up undressing completely, sitting sideway on the lounge with one leg up, one leg on the floor. Her breasts were larger than Ingun, with the fuller figure of a mature women. A real mature beauty, and Marielle was already salivating at the thought of getting between her legs and taking that cock in her mouth. Maven could obviously read her eyes as she put a show on stroking her cock.

Ingun was loving what she was doing as well, soon making noises familiar to Marielle by now, fingers running through her hair, hips moving in time with Marielle as it was clear she was getting close.

“You’re enjoying it, sweetie?” Maven asked softly.

“It’s been a few days since my last blowjob, and it wasn’t as good as this.”

“I’m waiting to cum. I can see how good she is.”

Marielle looked up to see Ingun watching her. Those gorgeous eyes made her smile. Ingun returned the grin, then groaned again as she was ever so close. Marielle kept on smiling as she felt the first spurt flood her mouth, and Ingun wasn’t surprised when she happily swallowed nearly everything she gave her. Once Ingun relaxed, only then did Marielle removed her mouth, licking her cock up and down before kissing up her body and leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

Then they heard a soft moan, both of them turning to see Maven cum all over herself. Marielle thought it was beautiful, each spurt coating her chest and breasts in thick white ropes. Maven visibly relaxed, though kept stroking her cock, her fingers coated in her cum, as she finally looked her way. “Bet you’d love to clean me up,” she stated softly.

“More than anything.”

“Okay.”

“Should I just get naked?”

Maven looked at Ingun, then she smiled at her. “Might as well.”

Marielle stripped off before getting onto the couch, sucking on Maven’s fingers first, enjoying the taste of her cum, before running her tongue up her thick shaft. While she did that, she could feel Ingun’s probing her pussy with her own thick cock, glancing back as Ingun slowly slid inside her. “Oh fuck yes,” Marielle moaned.

She refocused on Maven, cleaning up her cock before moving slightly so she could lick up and down her body, Maven eventually sitting up enough so they could share a first kiss, and that alone was quickly one full of more passion than she expected. Moving back down her body, she decided that giving her breasts would be a good idea, though when she felt two hands grab her hips tightly, she glanced back as Ingun was now getting ready to properly fuck her.

“Fuck me, Ingun,” she breathed.

Ingun soon had her moaning as she eventually moved from Maven’s breasts back down her body to her thick cock, Maven simply grabbed the base and lifted it up so Marielle could swallow some of it. “Fuck it, you deserve it now,” Maven stated with humour, “Guess you might be leaving Riften a little later than planned.”

“Don’t care. Getting properly fucked now.”

Having Maven’s cock in her mouth was a good distraction, as Ingun was soon really giving her pussy the treatment she loved. Maven enjoyed her talents, cooing gently about how talented her mouth was, as Marielle swallowed nearly her entire length, but her cock was both thick and long, so she couldn’t swallow the entire length.

“If you’re wondering, they never really stop growing,” Maven explained, “Not by much, but my cock is larger than it was twenty years ago.”

Marielle just looked up and grinned, Maven running fingers through her hair, pleased with what she was doing. Now desperate to orgasm herself, she was able to use a free hand to fondle her clit, little wonder she was sensitive, and even less surprise that she orgasmed rather quickly. Ingun stopped long enough to let her recover before she continued fucking her.

“Mother, her pussy is divine,” Ingun moaned, “I can’t believe how tight she is. Are all Bretons like this?”

Marielle glanced back for a moment. “Oh, my pussy was made just for cocks like yours, Ingun.”

“And mine,” Maven added.

Marielle turned back, licking up her cock. “Maybe you’d like to fuck me together?”

Maven leaned forward and kissed her. “Oh, you are just a gift from the Divines.”

Ingun came inside her within a couple of minutes, leaning forward over her, feeling her breasts press into her back. She whispered a few rude suggestions into her ear before leaning back, feeling her cock removed from inside her. As soon as she was free, Marielle moved, Maven doing the same, and Marielle quickly had Maven’s fat cock inside her as well.

Hearing footsteps leave the room, Marielle had a good idea what Ingun was doing, but she just concentrated on Maven for the moment. As for her older lover, she immediately loved being inside her, hands at her hips, gently moving her hips as Marielle was quickly bouncing up and down. “Oh fuck, your cock is fantastic,” she moaned.

“My daughter was right. Your pussy is something else, Marielle.”

She leaned down to kiss her again, Maven actually smiling, moving a hand to her arse, picking up the tempo of her thrusts up into her. That just made Marielle smile, the pair wasting no time just properly fucking. Few words needed to be shared, just a lot of passionate kissing, Maven’s hands on her body, and her fat cock pounding her pussy. Then she felt a presence behind her, and when she felt oil applied to her arse, she had to break the kiss with Maven and grin.

“My daughter appears to have plans.”

Marielle just glanced back to see Ingun already with a lubed up cock. “I can’t wait until you’re in my arse, Ingun.”

“Oh mother, we just have to keep her!”

Maven and Marielle both stopped moving as Ingun carefully slid her cock inside her arse. Marielle groaned softly, Maven’s fingers gently stroking her back as Ingun eventually had her entire cock inside her arse. As soon as all three were comfortable, it’s fair to say that Marielle was fucked hard by the pair of them. Maven was rather turned on, as she actually finished inside her within a few minutes, though there was no sign she’d stop fucking her. As for Ingun, she eventually leaned forward and started to really pound her. She could take it as she’d had more anal in Riften than in all her time in Skyrim before arriving in the city.

Maven and Ingun were both thrusting into her again a few minutes later, no surprise she managed to enjoy another orgasm. The sheer bliss of two thick cocks inside her in such a manner always turned her on. She spent most of her time making out with Maven, but Ingun was now leaning forward enough to kiss her neck, and if she turned her head, could just about kiss her as well.

“Are you enjoying my daughter?”

“Fuck yes. But your cock is fantastic too.”

“Nothing like a mother-daughter threesome. We’ve shared women before.”

“Glad you decided to share me.”

“Ingun, we should try and cum together.”

“I’m getting close. You?”

“Give me a few more minutes. I’d love to fill her again.”

It was another ten minutes of hard, fast fucking before they both came inside her, Ingun finishing first, keeping her cock buried as she leaned against the lounge, Maven not lasting more than a minute longer before leaving a second load in her pussy. Marielle needed to relax after that, lowering herself down to lie on Maven, who simply wrapped an arm around her, the other one continuing to stroke her back.

“I’m impressed, precious.” Marielle smiled. She had another pet name from a lover. “I do enjoy a threesome with my daughter too.”

“Are you going to want her arse, mother?”

“We’ll let her rest a few minutes. She’s done very well, sweetie. And I do enjoy watching my daughter enjoy herself too.”

Ingun eventually pulled out, Marielle lifting herself off Maven, lying back on the opposite off the arm lounge as Ingun got up and disappeared, returning a minute later with a bottle of wine, lifting her up and sitting her back on her legs, her still hard cock resting against her body. Maven shuffled across, spreading her legs again, lifting her leg to rest on the back of the lounge. “Well, it is a very pretty pussy,” Maven whispered, and to her surprise, lowered her head and ran her tongue up her slit.

“Oh,” Marielle moaned softly. Maven then kissed up her body until she hovered above her face, leaning down to kiss her.

“You know, my daughter’s cock is right next to my face. What an unusual position I find myself in?”

“Stop teasing, mother.”

“Have you…?” Marielle started to ask.

Maven smiled and glanced up at Ingun. Marielle looked at Ingun and noticed the blush. That seemed to answer the question. “Does that shock you?” Maven asked.

“Not really. Are you thinking something, Maven?”

“No. I was merely wondering what your reaction would be.”

“Mother was my first lover,” Ingun confessed. Marielle returned her eyes to her, Ingun smiling as she added, “Mostly it was due to because I was futanari. It took a long time to understand that I was a little different. But, more than that, mother and I have always been close. Once I was of age, I was the one to actually ask. Mother had simply been waiting for me to make up my mind.”

“Wow,” Marielle whispered.

“We generally don’t tell our shared lovers this, but… you’re different, Marielle. There’s something about you we obviously both like.”

“She’s cute,” Ingun said, “Fucking cute, actually. And the tightest arse imaginable.”

“I’m thinking I’ll enjoy her arse when she gets back. I have things to do, and while I’d love to stay here fucking you all day, Marielle, you have things to do as well. And you should head off to work, Ingun. I’m sure the old man is wondering where you are.” Maven met her eyes. “Ingun doesn’t particularly want to go into the family business, so I tolerate her passions for the moment. I’m thinking I’ll make her come around one day.”

“Or you’ll just make me cum and think I’ll agree that way.”

Marielle giggled. “Well, I do love making my daughter cum. She looks beautiful when taking my fat cock.”

“Okay, that’s… kind of hot,” Marielle admitted.

“Maybe some other time,” Maven stated, sitting back before she stood up, helping Marielle to her feet. The three of them dressed, as their clothes were strewn across the room. Heading back downstairs, Ingun and Maven grabbed their bags and they walked outside, Maven locking up the house, before they split up. Obviously they didn’t kiss or hug when parting, Maven heading off to see the jarl, so she joined Ingun in walking towards the city gates.

“I had a lot of fun this morning,” Ingun stated.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Anything, Marielle.”

“Would you be interested in joining me and a couple of friends for some group sex?”

“Who?”

“Haelga and Mjoll.”

“And mother?”

“Mjoll doesn’t…. hmmm…”

Ingun giggled and leaned forward. “I already know,” she whispered, “My mother can be a divisive figure. I understand that. But she’s my mother, and I love her. But I’d love to join you and your friends, Marielle. Are you aware of other futanari in town?”

“No?”

“Have you been to Honorhall? Probably not. The lady that helps run the place, Constance Michel. She’s futanari. I don’t think anyone in Riften knows except me. We’re good friends. She’s very shy, but get her in a room alone, and she’s very loving.” Ingun smiled at an obvious memory. “And Wylandriah, the court wizard to the jarl. She’s a delightful Bosmer. Ever so friendly. And has a great cock.” She paused. “There is one more I know about, but she’s married and, despite our reputation, she’s actually happily married and never strayed as far as I know. So I won’t mention the name. But anyway, you have options, at least.”

“I think you, Mjoll and Haelga would fill me just fine, Ingun.”

That made her smile. “Shame mother wouldn’t be welcome. But I guess that just means you, I and mother can have fun.”

“That we can, Ingun.” They shared a last kiss before parting, Ingun wishing her well as Marielle walked out of the gates, finding a carriage not far away, waiting for a passenger. As it was midday, they wouldn’t make it to Whiterun, so the driver announced that he would head to Ivarstead for the night before completing the journey the next day.

Staying at _The_ _Vilemyr Inn_ that evening, she was left feeling that one patron in particular was futanari, and if it had been any other occasion, she would have spent all night flirting with her before hopefully ending the night with a hard cock inside her. But after enjoying the morning with the Black-Briar mother and daughter, she eventually enjoyed a couple of drinks and a meal before heading to bed.

Completing the journey the next morning, her first stop was Breezehome, Lydia in complete shock as she walked through the door. After an incredibly long hug, with a light kiss, but Lydia just wanted to hold her, which near enough made Marielle cry, they eventually sat down where she was inundated with questions.

Obviously she had to explain that contact hadn’t been made with Esbern, Delphine already aware as she’d written a letter within a couple of days of arriving in Riften. She didn’t exactly admit who she was working for, but told Lydia that she was doing some work that might earn her plenty of coin, and perhaps one or two allies for the future. “I have no idea what the future might bring, so friends in high places are always a benefit.”

“How long are you here for?”

“The task I have to do shouldn’t take long. I plan on having it done by tomorrow, then I head back to Riften.”

“Have you been with anyone?” Marielle just gave her a look. “Or should I ask how many?” Lydia added with a knowing glance.

“I’ve enjoyed a variety of lovers, Lydia.”

Lydia leaned in closer. “So have I,” she whispered, “Aela and I fucked Ria last night.”

“You did?”

“Wasn’t the first time. She’s loved it each time. We took her virginity regarding her tight little arse last night though. Both of us had a go.”

“Who else?” Lydia looked a little awkward, so she asked, “Who?” again.

“Um, so… we enjoyed a little group sex with Adrianne.”

“I thought you had before?”

“We have, but… things got a little crazy. So apart from her husband, it was me, Aela, Jenassa and… Delphine too.”

“Holy shit! Really?”

“That’s not all. I mean, is group sex that much of a surprise?”

“Well, I guess I want to be fucked like that eventually. So who on Tamriel did you decide to fuck?”

“Aela and I might have… fucked a priestess.”

Marielle burst into laughter. If anyone could get a priestess into a threesome, it would be a pair of futanari. “By Dibella, Lydia. I almost hesitate in asking which one.”

“Danica.”

“To be honest, that isn’t a surprise. She’s a lovely woman, and considering you and Aela are… you. I’m sure you could convince a jarl to be fucked by the both of you.”

“Apparently Aela had been with her before, more than once. She was very eager for me to join in the fun. Never thought I’d spitroast a priestess. Actually, double penetrating a priestess is something I never thought I’d do. Watching a priestess take it in the arse had me praying to Kynareth afterwards. Danica thought that was amusing, at least.”

“So what you’re basically saying is that, while I was away, you’ve had a lot of fun.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a lot of fun yourself, Marielle.”

“Understatement of the year, Lydia.”

“Do you mind if I’m not here tonight?”

“Lydia, you live your own life. I’m only here tonight, maybe tomorrow night, then I’ll be gone again for perhaps some time. Go and have fun. I’m going to have an early night. To be honest, I could probably do with the break! It’s been an almost never ending supply of cock since I walked through the gates of Riften. Not complaining, by the way.”

Lydia eventually headed out that evening while Marielle headed up to _The Bannered Mare_ , enjoying dinner and a tankard before making contact with Mallus Maccius. It was a devious little plan he had set into motion, so after going over some of the finer details, she agreed to head towards the meadery the next morning and take care of business.

Returning to Breezehome without company was unusual, but it did allow her to sit back and read a book by candlelight, and just relax. She was amazed she didn’t even feel that horny, not that she would have bothered masturbating. If she wanted to cum, she would have brought back company.

After breakfast the next morning, she wandered out of the city gates and towards _Honningbrew Meadery_. The owner, Sabjorn, was one of the most unpleasant men she’d ever dealt with in her life. By the time she’d finished conversing with him, she was pleased to be putting him out of business. He was also a tight bastard, refusing to give her any coin for the job she was to perform.

There was definitely a vermin problem underneath the meadery, but what she didn’t expect to run into was some sort of lunatic, and he was one hell of a powerful mage. She had magic herself though, but had to pull back enough to give herself space to use her bow. Without any sort of armour, all she had to do was fire a couple of arrows to put him on the ground.

“Fucking lunatic,” she muttered, finding a journal of his ramblings nearby, tossing that away before poisoning the next to eliminate the vermin problem.

Doing the same to the vat of mead before leaving, she headed back into the main building to find Mallus was watching and waiting for the games to begin. The Guard Commander eventually walked in to sample a new batch Sabjorn had been brewing. Mallus whispered, “This should be fun.”

While she wouldn’t call watching a man empty the contents of his stomach after only a couple of sips, the fact Sabjorn was led out of the meadery at sword point put a smile on her face. Mallus immediately took control, allowing her to search the premises for evidence she needed to take back to Maven. Finding another letter with the same symbol that she saw at Goldenglow, she didn’t need much brain power to figure out someone had an axe to grind. She swiped gold, jewels and a few other prizes, heading downstairs to Mallus, who wished her luck and asked for a good word to be put to Maven on his behalf.

Though it was still only early afternoon by the time the job was done, she headed back to Whiterun with the idea of leaving early the next morning, chatting with a carriage driver, who agreed to wait for her, as she’d offered him a few more coin, asking they stop in Shor’s Stone on the way. He smirked, stating he was going to stop there anyway.

It was quiet in Breezehome and she would admit as it approached evening that she had a hankering for some pussy that night. _The Bannered Mare_ was full to bursting as always, Saadia greeting her with a grin, but after whispering her intention, the grin broadened and, a couple of minutes later, Olfina was approaching to serve her.

“What can I get you, Marielle?” she asked softly.

“Bluntly, I want you.”

Olfina smiled. “That’s what we all like about you, Marielle. You don’t beat around the bush. I’m sure I can get off in a couple of hours, then get off with you again a little later after that.”

“I’ll take a tankard please. And I’m just going to watch you until then.”

Olfina leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “This is going to be a long couple of hours. My imagination will run wild, and I’ll probably be a little wet by the end.”

“Maybe you could give your panties to me while I’m here.”

Olfina’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “I think I might do just that.”

An hour later, Olfina returned to her table with another tankard and handed over a pair of very damp panties. Positioning herself for slight privacy, Marielle ran a hand under her skirt and felt her dripping wet pussy. Olfina gasped slightly as her fingers rubbed against her slit. “Another hour,” she whispered, “Then we’re going to your place.”

“I can’t wait,” Marielle whispered back, Olfina leaning down for another kiss. As she walked away, Marielle lifted her panties and inhaled her scent, Olfina glancing back and smiling. A couple of others noticed and chuckled. She was a regular so all they did was raise a tankard in her direction.

As soon as Olfina was done for the evening, she took Marielle by the hand and practically dragged her home. As soon as they were inside, Olfina was all over her as the somehow made their way upstairs, leaving clothing strewn behind them. By the time they tumbled into bed, they were both naked and there was no teasing, Olfina immediately spreading her legs and burying her face in her pussy, causing Marielle to cry out in delight.

And that was how the night went from there. They didn’t stop for what felt like hours. Olfina would please her, Marielle would please Olfina, or they would please each other. They enjoyed countless orgasms. Despite feeling exhausted, they continued until they simply didn’t have the energy to keep going. Marielle had an incredibly sore jaw by the end. Olfina joked her arm was sore from her fingers being rather busy most of the time.

But it was cuddling together once they needed sleep that made them both smile. Marielle would admit she really liked her, and Olfina’s affection in return was obvious. She wasn’t sure why they felt so close. But the sex they shared was always intense, passionate, and full of emotion. But they never promised each other anything, aware that these nights would not happen often, so to simply make the most of it each time it did.

Olfina knew she had to leave early the next morning, so despite the fact they both wanted to fool around one last time, Olfina dragged herself out of bed and started to dress first, Marielle eventually getting up to join her. Escorting her to the door, Olfina stepped out and turned around, the last kiss shared lasting… a long time. When they finally broke apart, Olfina dazzled her with a smile. “Don’t be a stranger,” she whispered.

“I’ll try not to be. But whenever I’m in town, I’ll be sure to visit. I definitely want more nights like last night.”

“Like me that much?”

“I like a strong Nord woman.”

That made Olfina crack up in laughter, and after a final kiss, she headed up towards _The Bannered Mare_. Marielle had already packed, so after grabbing her bag, she locked up her home and headed towards the gate and the carriage that would return her to Riften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated, and you'll generally get a response, even if it's just to say 'Thanks!'
> 
> Any questions answered as long as it doesn't spoil things.
> 
> Or you could always press that little 'kudos' button. I'm sure I'm not the only author who enjoys seeing that daily email saying how much kudos each of their story received. That shit is like crystal meth. Addictive!
> 
> Otherwise, thanks for reading so far.


	14. Marielle x Sylgja / Marille x Mjoll the Lioness

Arriving in Shor’s Stone that evening, the same small group of miners was gathered around the campfire as the last time she’d arrived in the village. The driver pulled the carriage aside to park up, suggesting he would start his own fire and that a tent would be available.

“I might be sleeping somewhere else,” Marielle stated.

“Well, we’ll leave not long after sun up if you’re not here.”

Approaching those gathered around the campfire, Sylgja recognised her immediately, the pair definitely grinning at each other as she took one of the spare chairs and sat close to her. There was stew in a pot that was offered and she readily accepted, as the carriage hadn’t stopped all day, and she had only brought a couple of things to nibble on.

“Heading back to Riften?” Sylgja asked.

“Yeah. Had something to take care of near Whiterun. Seems the carriage driver likes to stop here.”

“They always do when making their way from the north towards Riften. We’re a convenient place to stop, and relatively safe.”

“Are you well, Sylgja?”

Another sweet smile that definitely lit up her face. “Getting better with each day. Still can’t crack rocks like I used to but I’ll get there eventually.”

“Have you thought about my idea of trying to get home to see your family?”

“I’d love to, Marielle, but this job takes up all my time. But we get the occasional visitor that makes it all worthwhile.” She reached over to take her hand. “Want to head inside for a drink? I have one or two bottles that might take your fancy.”

There were one or two comments from her fellow miners as they upped and walked towards her house. When the door was locked, that told Marielle everything she needed to know. She was staying the night. Sylgja slowly walked towards her and wasted no time kissing her, bodies quickly moulded into each other. “So much for a drink,” Marielle stated softly before finding a place on her neck that looked perfect for kissing.

“We’ll do that after we make love,” Sylgja whispered.

They took their time undressing each other, each piece of exposed skin receiving plenty of attention with fingers and lips. Marielle definitely appreciated the body on display when Sylgja was just in her bra and panties, a sign she swung an axe all day, even day, with defined arms and legs, and even a toned stomach that made her eyes light up. Her breasts were only slightly larger than their own, and after tumbling into bed and removing her panties as well, she definitely smiled when her own bald pussy was revealed.

“I’ve been shaving it since we first met, in the hope you’d return.”

“Consider me honoured, Sylgja.” Her excitement was obvious as she spread her legs, as her pussy glistened in the candlelight. “Are you excited?”

“I still wish I’d invited you in last time. That kiss alone…”

“I’m going to wait to taste you. I think I’m going to tease you a little more.”

Tease her she did. Her entire body was given attention, though she loved her breasts, her nipples poking enough to put out an eye. She loved running her fingers along her skin, far softer than she would have thought. But her pussy was far too inviting, and when she ran her tongue along her slit, finally stating her, Sylgja released a loud groan while Marielle would admit she felt a surge through herself.

“I want you too,” Sylgja moaned, “We can please each other all night.”

Though Marielle would have happily waited, she didn’t want to deny her lover the chance to please her in return. Carefully swinging her body around, they were soon pleasing each other, a mixture of tongue and fingers ensuring that the only noises were their soft moans. And it was obvious her lover was turned on, and loved what she was doing, as she enjoyed her first orgasm after only a few minutes, though was whispering for Marielle to keep going. She wasn’t going to refuse that request, considering Sylgja was on the verge of making her cum as well.

When she did orgasm, she sat up and practically gyrated on her face, feeling Sylgja’s arms wrap around her thighs, eagerly continuing to eat her out as she couldn’t help release another loud moan. “Divines, you’re good at this,” she whispered, running a hand down to her body to eventually fondle her clit. “Make me cum again,” she added.

“Gladly,” Sylgja replied before her mouth proceeded to do just that. One of many reasons why she loved being a woman was the fact she could orgasm almost constantly, if she was with the right lover. And Sylgja was the perfect lover at the moment, as she made her orgasm twice more in perhaps ten minutes. After the third, she had to return the favour, lying down and having Sylgja sit on her face, making sure she sat so their eyes could meet, and that just made her smile as she ate her out.

“Well, you look beautiful in this position,” Sylgja whispered, “I love your eyes.”

Wrapping her arms around her thighs, she kept Sylgja in place as she made her orgasm again, and again, and again…

It was an almost perfect night. After a few hours, they were both exhausted, bodies like jelly and trying to stand up was nearly impossible. “You broke my pussy and you’ve broken me!” Sylgja stated with a giggle as she tried to stand up. She managed to stagger over to the cupboard, bringing back a bottle of something, sitting against the headboard and taking sips of the liquor.

“I’m already hoping I’ll be back this way again and soon.”

Sylgja kissed her cheek. “You have a permanent invite to visit me anytime. I can’t remember any lover making me cum so much.”

“Well, when you have such a beautiful pussy…”

“Talk like that will give a girl feelings.”

She sighed. “Trust me, Sylgja, I’m finding my ‘I don’t get feelings for anyone’ thing very difficult nowadays.”

“You have a few lovers?” She nodded. “And you like a lot of them?”

“All of them. Some were just the one night, but I have lovers I am with more often. I can usually separate it, just enjoy the moment with them, but… well, there is more than one that I’ve had a real connection with. It’s not love, but I really like them.”

“Am I one?” Sylgja asked softly.

“It’s why I was so eager to stop here. The fact we talked for hours last time and didn’t end up having sex, and all I wanted to do was come back and see you…”

Sylgja kissed her for that one, and it was a kiss that told Marielle how much she already liked her. It made her smile as they made out. “I have a hard life here, Marielle. Just your two visits alone have been invigorating. I’m trying not to overthink things but… it’s difficult. What doesn’t help is that I’m the only woman here, and I only like women!”

“Not even futanari?”

“No. I don’t like cocks. And I say that having experienced it more than once. I never enjoyed it. But when a woman is going down on me, or I’m going down on a woman.” She sighed. “By the Divines, Marielle, I know that’s all I want with a lover.” There was an obvious glance in her direction. “I assume you enjoy their company?”

“I do. More of my lovers are futanari. I love being fucked.”

Sylgja cuddled into her. “Thank you for being honest. I know others may have denied it to keep me happy.”

They made love again one last time, this time lying back as the other rested between their legs, looking up into their eyes as they ate them out ever so slowly. Marielle pleased her last, ensuring she gave Sylgja the orgasm to end all orgasms. It was powerful enough to make her shed a few tears. Kissing up her body, the next kiss was more passionate than any shared early, the gaze into each other’s eyes suggesting they already liked each other a hell of a lot.

And, for the first time she could remember in a long time, she held a lover in her arms, Sylgja snuggled back against her. Marielle would admit she loved the feeling, simply because it was something she rarely experienced. Sylgja fell asleep quickly, so she spent a few minutes just listening to her sleep before finally drifting off herself.

After a private breakfast the next morning, Sylgja escorted her out to say goodbye. That last kiss… Sylgja had no problem shedding a couple of tears, though assured her it was because that she’d had the time of her life, and simply didn’t know when they’d see each other again. “I have no idea how long I’ll be in Riften. I’m sure I can work my way here from there at least once.”

“I hope so,” Sylgja whispered, before they shared one last kiss. Marielle wasn’t surprised she turned and disappeared back into her house before the carriage even moved. She felt a connection with all her lovers, but the connection with Sylgja was something she simply didn’t expect. And what confused her is that she loved with futanari. She just loved being fucked. But she’d felt incredibly strong connections to first Olfina and now Sylgja. Maybe it was just in her mind. She knew, as soon as she was back in Riften, she’d be getting fucked constantly, and felt a pang of guilt that she’d probably forget all about them until she next desired a woman.

Arriving back in Riften by early afternoon, she headed straight to Black-Briar Manor to inform Maven of the outcome. She wasn’t alone at home, as her two sons, Hemming and Sibbi, were both in the house, so Maven was business like as Marielle explained everything she found. While a little disappointed they couldn’t have fun, Maven was polite enough to walk her to the door. “We’ll certainly have some fun another time,” Maven whispered, “I do plan on taking that tight little arse of yours.”

“I look forward to it, Maven. Just you, or will Ingun be involved?”

Maven met her eyes. “What would you like?”

“I’d love just to have you alone, at least once.”

That actually made Maven smile. And it appeared to be a genuine one. “Made an impression?”

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous, Maven.”

That earned her one hell of a kiss, pressed against the door, feeling Maven’s hard cock press into her. Thankfully, they were not interrupted during the kiss, but Maven did eventually force herself a step backwards. “I’d love you to stay, Marielle, but…”

“It’s awkward. I understand. Do they know?” Maven sighed, and looked a little sad more than anything, which was a surprise. “You’ve never told them?”

“Not just me. They don’t know about Ingun either. I’ve always thought it’s not for them to know. I mean, I know futanari are everywhere, but… I’m still their mother and… I know they have ideals in their minds. Add to that they’re both idiots.” That made Marielle laugh. She couldn’t help it, but it made Maven smile again. “I’m sure you know about my reputation. And, as I know about your previous lovers, I’m sure you know what many think about us. So I have to be careful.”

“It’s safe with me, Maven.”

“I know, Marielle. Thank you for doing the job for me. I’ll talk with Ingun when she gets home and we’ll see if we can get together again soon.”

“I’d love it, Maven, but as I said, I’d enjoy time alone with you. I think we’ll have a lot of fun together.”

Maven gave her a soft kiss for that, before suggesting she’d better go, otherwise the temptation might be just too great. Heading back into town, she noticed Mjoll in the distance doing her usual patrol of town, no doubt hoping to collar a thief. Again, she felt a pang of guilt, because she knew if Mjoll ever found out the truth, that would be it. And she definitely didn’t want to give up Mjoll or that cock she had.

Back in _The Ragged Flagon_ a few minutes later, Brynjolf was all ears as she explained what she did for Maven, and showed him what she found. Letting her know she’d inform Mercer, she then thought that it was about time she came clean.

“I need to tell you something, Bryn.”

The man sighed but said, “I figured it would come out eventually. Is your name Marielle?”

The question made her grin. “Of course it is, Bryn. I haven’t told any of you a lie. I just haven’t told you the whole truth of who I am.”

“Okay, what is the whole truth?”

“I’m the Dragonborn.”

His eyes opened wide for a moment. “I was told he was some big brute of a Nord, called himself Ragnar. Spent half his time bedding the women of Skyrim.”

“Nope. It’s me. I can give a demonstration, if you want.” He waved way that offer with a grin. “The Divines appear to have some sense of humour on them. Anyway, I originally came down here because I was looking for someone. A man named Esbern.”

“Him? I can take you to him right now, if you want.”

“Well, to be honest, I’ve been enjoying what I’m doing… but there is the whole dragon thing to solve. So my idea was this. I grab Esbern, solve this whole dragon thing, then head back here.”

That seemed to make him laugh. “You want to be a thief?”

“I’m enjoying investigating this mystery. And if people have this idea that the Dragonborn is going to be a whiter than white character, a man or woman of pure goodness, they’re going to be disappointed.”

Brynjolf kept his word and escorted her most of the way, Vex and Delvin obviously realising who she was and joining them. What none of them expected was to meet Thalmor in the tunnels leading towards Esbern. Being elves, they used magic instead of weapons. Marielle had no problem fighting magic with magic, and although she took one good shock, sending her to her knees, she figured proof of being Dragonborn would be a good idea, eventually blowing the three Thalmor back, one crashing into the wall with a sickening crunch, definitely a broken neck or back, the other two remaining on the ground and easy pickings.

“The door at the far end, lassie. We’ll leave you be for now. When you’ve solved the dragon issue, come back and I’m sure we’ll all make a lot of coin.”

“Thanks, Bryn.”

Vex was the last to leave, the pair sharing a short but intense kiss, before Vex wished her a genuine sounding good luck before she disappeared with the others. Approaching Esbern’s door, he was naturally suspicious, but after using the phrase Delphine suggested, he invited her inside and, explaining who she was, he immediately started to explain what the return of Alduin, and her arrival in Skyrim and revelation she was Dragonborn, meant for Tamriel and the world.

None of it sounded good, but when he heard she’d been sent by Delphine, and that they’d already started their investigations, he was pleased to hear she was still alive, and agreed to follow Marielle immediately.

He only grabbed a couple of things he desperately needed before they headed up to the surface. It was the first time she regretted not having her own horse, so asked the carriage to take them direct to Riverwood, not stopping if possible. Worried about bandits, she gestured to her bow and quiver of arrows, suggesting she was more than capable of fighting off, Esbern adding most would run at the magic spells he was capable of wielding. Convinced, the driver told them to climb on board.

Marielle made sure Esbern got some rest during the night, only snoozing herself for an hour or two at most, so by the time they arrived in Riverwood, she was feeling rather tired, but Esbern was feeling fresh, at least. She had no idea how old the man was, but he was definitely no longer a young man. The carriage driver dropped them off at the bridge before turning around to head back to Whiterun, the pair heading straight to the inn. There was no sign of Delphine as usual, and Marielle was going to joke that she might have been at Whiterun having fun.

But they found her downstairs in her secret room. The embrace shared between her and Esbern suggested a deep friendship, as she immediately started to fuss all over him, the old man waving it all away, telling her to stop fussing over him. He sat down and looked between the pair of them. She was wondering if he was going to ask a personal question or two, but instead he started to explain what the next step was all about. They needed to find something called Alduin’s Wall, which was inside somewhere called Sky Haven Temple.

Gathering around the map, it was immediately clear it was going to be a long journey. None of them had horses, so it meant walking. “We can always get help,” Marielle suggested.

“We’re probably going to need it,” Delphine said, gesturing to the map, “That there is Karthspire. And I know for a fact Forsworn have made their home in those hills.”

“Forsworn?” Marielle asked.

Delphine met her eyes. “Well, they’re not Nords, and many of them believe they are related to your people, the Bretons. Before calling themselves Forsworn, they were just known as Reachmen. Don’t worry, I know for a fact that the Bretons don’t consider Reachmen kin. Doubt the Forsworn think of anyone as kin, as they seem to hate everyone equally.”

“So we’re going to have to fight our way through?”

“More than likely.”

“Then I suggest we get some help. And I’ve just had an idea. Head to Whiterun, let Lydia and Aela know I’ll be back with someone else to help us. I need to head back to Riften.”

“Riften? What for?”

“I made a few friends while I was there, and there is one woman who can definitely help us.”

Delphine smiled, a knowing smile, but agreed. The carriage driver was already waiting outside Whiterun, and burst into laughter when Marielle requested an immediate return to Riften. Due to the late departure, they got nowhere near Shor’s Stone for that evening, simply stopping once it was too dark to continue and made camp.

It was late afternoon when she walked through Riften gates the next day, heading straight for Mjoll’s house. She was delighted to see her, seeming to be aware that she’d departed. And she figured it was time she was honest about who she was. Sitting down on the only lounge, she admitted that she was the Dragonborn, but despite her gifts, she needed help. That simply made Mjoll grin, immediately stating she would love to help her.

“We need to return to Whiterun to join up with some colleagues, then we’re going to head further west as we’re looking for an ancient temple that will hopefully contain the information we need to defeat Alduin. But I know I can’t do it alone. And considering you’re a fucking warrior goddess…”

“You’re just trying to get under my skirt again, Marielle.” She just gave Mjoll a look she couldn’t misinterpret, which made her laugh. “I assume you would like to leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ll return to Riften, meet the others, then we’ll begin the journey west. None of us have horses, so we’ll probably be walking all the way.”

“I love camping under the stars.” Mjoll then shuffled closer, laying a hand on her thigh. “And I guess you’ll need somewhere to stay tonight?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, I handed in the key for my room in the inn.”

“Well, I have space in my bed if you want it.”

“Definitely.”

Mjoll practically picked her up to straddle her lap, then stood up, Marielle wrapping her legs around her, as Mjoll carried her upstairs, closing the door and pinning her against it, her lips finding hers as she felt her cock press against her covered pussy. Mjoll’s lips found her neck, making her gasp loudly, amazed at the strength of her lover, though Marielle wasn’t exactly a heavy woman. She was rather short and lithe, so someone like Mjoll could throw her around the room if she desired.

But she didn’t, carrying her to the bed, where she took great delight in undressing her first, Mjoll not removing an article of clothing while she ended up nude, and she was then showered with attention, Mjoll particularly focusing on her small breasts. She’d always thought they suited her frame well, but when compared to futanari like Mjoll or Maven, she was… small. When she asked Mjoll what she thought, her lover smiled. “They’re perfect for you, Marielle. That’s what matters. And I love the sounds you make when I flick your nipple with my tongue.”

“They can be rather sensitive,” she whispered.

“I can almost taste your scent. Are you turned on?”

“Mjoll, I was turned on the moment you pulled me onto your lap downstairs. It’s just increased since then.”

Mjoll leaned up and kissed her. “I’ve found myself comparing all my lovers to you, Marielle.” That confession simply made her smile. “I really like you.”

“Well, that affection is returned, Mjoll.”

“Good. So… I’m going to eat your pussy now.” Marielle laughed at the blunt remark, but sometimes, there was nothing wrong with being told exactly what was going to happen. “I’m going to remain dressed during it. Only after I’ve made you cum so often that you’re begging me to stop will I undress, and then you can suck my cock.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I, but I love going down on you, Marielle.”

And Mjoll certainly went about proving how much she did love it. Marielle didn’t like to compare her lovers, as they were all unique, all had their talents, their little secrets, and they were all different people at heart, but there was no doubt Mjoll just loved going down on her as she said. While she might not have seen the smile on her lips, the smile in her eyes, in addition to the undoubted desire, turned her on as much as what Mjoll was doing to her. Her tongue did things to her that were hard to describe, except that it made her feel so good, the orgasm, when it arrived, was inevitable.

Mjoll didn’t relent for a long time, making sure her legs were spread apart the entire time, her pussy at her mercy as Marielle rode a crest of what felt like a continuous orgasm at times. Knowing what next probably helped her state of mind, the fact she knew she was going to be well and truly fucked next, but the way Mjoll enjoyed pleasing her with just her mouth, not even sliding fingers inside her…

She lost track of time, no idea how long Mjoll had eaten her out, but there was one last orgasm before she was practically babbling, her mind completely frazzled, when she probably pleaded that Mjoll needed to stop. Feeling her body relax, soft lips kissed up her body before those same lips caressed her cheek. “I told you so,” Mjoll whispered into her ear.

“Goddess,” Marielle murmured back.

“I’ll give you a little time to recover. You look exhausted.”

“Your fault!” Marielle retorted with a giggle. Then she found herself moved, Mjoll grabbing and gently rolling so she rested on her chest, feeling one arm wrap around her, fingers gently stroking her back. It was incredibly relaxing, and she felt a real surge of feeling for the woman. It didn’t catch her by surprise, but she could easily admit she really liked her. Like all her other lovers. It made her smile, knowing she had met so many lovers.

“You still awake?” Mjoll eventually asked.

“You are very comfortable,” Marielle replied, before looking up to meet her eyes, Mjoll returning a grin, “Though I’d love to suck…”

“You want to make love?”

“More than anything.”

Marielle found herself gently rolled onto her back again, Mjoll leaning down to kiss her, gently spreading her legs once again as she poked her pussy with her enormous cock. Mjoll kept kissing her as she gently slid inside her, whimpering immediately as she’d slightly forgotten just how big she was. It didn’t hurt at all, it was just large.

Mjoll didn’t slide her entire length in at firstly, slowly starting to thrust into her. It felt so good, so fast, Marielle thought she was going to start to cry, making do with looping her arms around the back of her neck, Mjoll keeping her legs spread nice and wide, looking down to see a good portion of her thick cock disappear inside her.

“Fuck, Marielle,” Mjoll murmured.

“You love my tight pussy?” Mjoll gave her the sort of look that sent a shiver down her spine. The sort of look that suggested Mjoll wanted to just fuck her hard all night. Maybe later… “Take it slow for now,” she added softly.

“I’m going to cum quickly regardless. Eating you out for so long, I almost came in my panties!”

They both laughed at that before they both went relatively quiet except for the heavy breathing and light moans Marielle released. She’d enjoyed plenty of sex since she was last with Mjoll, but there was just something about being with her, and she wasn’t just thinking about her enormous cock… The first moment she’d laid eyes on her when walking into the inn, she’d wanted her. When she finally had her, she knew she’d always want her. Now that Mjoll would be leaving with her the next morning, the thought that she’d have Mjoll, and Lydia, and Aela, and even Delphine…

Mjoll did cum in her rather quickly, releasing the sort of groan that Marielle thought would have been heard around Riften, but she did not stop for a second. In fact, she picked up her tempo as she was clearly cumming inside her, and after she was finished, the tempo picked up further. It was what Marielle considered fucking her now, as her legs were pushed back further, her pussy completely exposed for Mjoll to do whatever she wanted with it.

“Fuck me,” she growled in such a tone, it even surprised herself, “Fuck me!”

“You sure?” Mjoll asked.

“I want everything!”

Mjoll smiled, a beautiful smile, not the sort of smile one would have expected, leaning down to give her an incredibly soft kiss, before shuffling to get comfortable…. Then she fucked her.

Marielle almost blurted out she loved her within a couple of minutes. She enjoyed another orgasm a couple of minutes after that, overjoyed that she was one of the minority of women, from what she knew, that could orgasm from a cock simply pumping inside her. But as for Mjoll, the fact she was managing to take her entire cock, she was certain Mjoll’s enormous cock grew even bigger, feeling even thicker than ever before.

Mjoll didn’t stop even as Marielle orgasmed, before her goddess grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them right back, and that’s when Marielle well and truly founded herself fucked. It was only then she’d admit it did start to get a little uncomfortable, but any discomfort was outweighed by how exciting it was to be fucked so hard and well by her Nordic goddess.

Little wonder she had yet another orgasm. And that made her cry. Mjoll slowed down enough to ask if she was okay. Marielle waved away her concern, laughing and crying at the same time, assuring her she was fine, it was just feeling better than she ever believed, and for her to keep fucking her.

She had no idea how long Mjoll fucked her, but by the time she needed to stop, she’d cum twice more inside her. As soon as she was finished, Marielle found herself grabbed and rolled to lie on her chest once again, Mjoll once again cuddling her, gently stroking her back. “I can’t believe it, Marielle,” she whispered, “I can count on one hand… and still have fingers remaining.”

“All I know is that I’m currently overflowing with cum, Mjoll. I’ll probably need two potion bottles tomorrow morning!” She leaned up and gave her a kiss. “Before we leave tomorrow morning, I want some of it down my throat.”

Mjoll burst into laughter but promised her it would happen. After cleaning up, Marielle once again found herself the little spoon next to her. She might have been the Dragonborn, feted to save the world from Alduin, but when being held by her Nordic goddess, she felt safer than ever.

After giving the blowjob she wanted the next morning, happily nearly gagging on the torrent of cum that overflowed out of her mouth, they dressed, packed their things, and after boarding the carriage waiting outside the walls, they began the long journey to Whiterun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sound like Youtuber but comment / kudos if you like the chapter / story. Always enjoy hearing from anyone reading this and appreciate anyone taking the time to give feedback.


	15. Gangbang in Whiterun

“We are definitely having a gangbang.”

That was the first thing Aela said upon meeting Mjoll. Marielle couldn’t help burst into laughing, as it was immediately apparent that she wasn’t the only one who wanted to be fucked by Mjoll. Lydia looked her up and down with nothing but desire in her eyes, while Aela, who she knew was rarely ever fucked, and only Lydia fucked her, looked ready to strip off her skirt and get down on the floor on all fours.

But, more than anything, Aela, Lydia and Delphine looked at her and she could see their minds already at work. So Marielle leaned into Mjoll and added, “We should invite one or two others, make it a whole lot of fun.”

“You just want a lot of different cocks inside you,” Lydia joked.

“That too,” Marielle stated in agreement. She wasn’t going to lie that the idea of a gangbang thrilled her. “Where’s Esbern?”

“He’s up at the Mare. I figured it would be better for him to stay there. We assumed that, when you returned….” Delphine trailed off.

“What, you thought I wanted all three of you inside me again?”

“Exactly,” Aela replied, a smug look on her face… that Marielle would admit actually looked rather attractive on her.

“Who else would you like to invite, Marielle?” Lydia wondered.

“Jenassa and Saadia.”

“I’m sure that can be organised,” Lydia stated, before she turned to Delphine, “When are we leaving for Sky Haven Temple?”

“Well, I was thinking tomorrow. We’re walking as we don’t have horses, so it’ll probably take a couple of days.” A grin formed. “I have no doubt we’ll be fucking on the way too.”

“Marielle isn’t the only one who likes being fucked,” Aela stated, gesturing towards Lydia, “Though I have a feeling Marielle will be centre of attention most of the time.”

“I fucking hope so!” she stated with a chuckle.

“We should eat first,” Mjoll suggested, “Before we think about anything else.”

“I’ll go speak to Jenassa. She doesn’t visit the Mare often, but once I tell her what’s on offer,” Lydia said.

“Saadia will no doubt see us all and wander over,” Aela added, “I’m sure she could convince Hulda to leave early.”

Lydia headed to _The Drunken Huntsman_ as the rest of them headed up to _The Bannered Mare_. Grabbing a table for themselves, Marielle looked across the room and Saadia’s eyes lit up with interest, immediately heading over to take their order before she leaned close to Marielle. “Want to join us a little later?” she asked.

Saadia leaned close to her ear. “I’ll ask Hulda if I can knock off as soon as you leave. How many?”

“Six.”

Saadia brushed her lips against her cheek. “Can’t wait to fuck you again later.”

“I’m hoping for a little doubling, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m definitely going to convince Hulda to let me leave early.”

Lydia turned up with Jenassa, who seemed delighted to have been invited, the group relaxing together, sharing a couple of plates of food, enjoying a couple of tankards, listening to the music. Saadia was a constant visitor, as there were whispered ideas of what they were going to do once back at Breezehome. Saadia eventually told them when she would be finished, so everyone agreed that they’d leave together.

Marielle… had never felt more excited. Squeezed between Mjoll and eventually Jenassa, she felt herself squirm in her chair from time to time, particularly when a hand found itself on her thigh, gently stroking it. Mjoll eventually ran her hand up far enough to feel her incredibly damp panties, which made her smile. “I think Marielle is already excited, girls,” she stated.

“I’d have you all fuck me right here… but I don’t need that sort of public reputation.”

Jenassa sat back and lifted her skirt, pulling her panties aside to show her thick, blue cock. “Trust me, Marielle. I think we all feel the same too.”

Marielle licked her lips and was ready to just get under the table, but Jenassa covered her cock, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You can blow all of us once we’re back at your place,” she whispered, “But I do love that look in your eyes already.”

She did end up sitting on Mjoll’s lap, feeling her stiff cock resting against her body, Mjoll’s hand gently stroking her thigh, which only turned her on even more, and when that hand occasionally rubbed against her pussy, she was ready to just throw her panties across the room and start the gangbang straight away. Mjoll knew she was turning her on, her other arm around her waist, pulling her against her body. “I can’t wait to see you fucked by all of us,” she whispered.

“Mjoll, I’m so turned on right now…”

“Just a little longer until Saadia can finish work. I see why you like her. She is beautiful. All your lovers are beautiful.”

“I like to think I have good taste in lovers, at least.”

Half an hour later, Saadia appeared without an apron, and with nary a goodbye to anyone else, Marielle was taken by the hand and led home. Once inside, Lydia locked the door, before she found herself surrounded by Aela, Lydia, Delphine, Mjoll, Jenassa and Saadia, all of them smiling at her. Marielle would admit her legs felt a little weak, her desire almost overwhelming. “Before we start, girls, I think we should make her cum. It’s obvious how turned on she is,” Lydia stated, “Doing this upstairs probably won’t work. I’ll grab a couple of things so we’re more comfortable.”

Lydia returned with a blanket and a couple of pillows, laying those on the table. It made sense, as it meant they could all surround her easily, and if they ended up doing some double penetration, it was easy to sort out. The six surrounded her as she was undressed, too many fingers and lips giving her body attention before she was gently lifted up and placed on the table, Jenassa holding one ankle, Saadia the other, as her pussy was licked by the four others. It was… overwhelming, and they obviously enjoyed themselves, as she didn’t enjoy just one orgasm. She enjoyed quite a few, but it was just what she needed.

As she recovered, her six lovers simply stripped off naked, and she heard the many shared compliments between them. The cocks on display were beautiful. Different lengths and sizes. There was some gently groping and stroking, but as soon as Marielle ended up on her knees with the six around her, there was only one thing on all their minds.

There was no chance she could suck all of them off to make them cum before they ended up fucking her, so it seemed to be agreed that she’d suck off those she could swallow easier, but also give some attention to those particularly gifted. She managed to make Lydia cum with her mouth, eagerly gulping down her load, and Delphine too. Saadia and Mjoll did receive treatment, but eventually stroked themselves off to cover her face in cum, while she managed to make Jenassa cum, another load she eagerly swallowed down, while Aela seemed to take pleasure in coating her face and body in her cum.

With it still dripping off her face, she was gently picked up and laid down on the table, pillows under her head, while the fur blanket was thick and comfortable to lie on. With her arse just slightly hanging off the edge, she could see the six futanari with her, all of them stroking their cocks, though they didn’t really need to as they would stay hard.

Saadia was the first one to step forward, obviously some sort of agreement between the six of them. She didn’t slide her entire length inside her, feeling hands on the back of her knees to keep her legs spread, Saadia slowly thrusting into her though would no doubt get quicker. As Saadia fucked her, she was amused to see Lydia on her knees, blowing Aela, no real surprise there, but was a little surprised to see Delphine on her knees before Jenassa. When she mentioned that, Delphine admitted she loved sucking cock as much as she loved hers being sucked, but since meeting Marielle, it hadn’t really been on her mind.

As for Mjoll, she simply stood beside Saadia, watching her thick cock slide into her pussy. Considering she’d already had a few orgasms, Marielle wasn’t worried about having another one. All she wanted was to feel all six of them inside her. She was hoping it would end with at least one or two chances to have two or three of them at once.

Since they had all cum at least once, Saadia lasted quite a while before she left a load inside her. Marielle had loved every second, and since the other four were distracted, Mjoll replaced Saadia immediately. Unlike previous occasions, seeing that Marielle had been fucked by Saadia by the end, Mjoll slid her entire length inside her, grabbing her by each thigh, and just fucked her. That attracted attention, all five gathering around to watch her enormous cock pump her pussy.

“Wow,” Lydia murmured, “How does it feel, Marielle?”

“I can’t… describe… Good!”

Mjoll was relentless. Just like Saadia, having already unloaded all over her face, she fucked her for what felt like hours. Certainly wasn’t, but it felt like it at times. Marielle enjoyed another orgasm while being fucked, and she was now being offered cock to suck, Aela and Lydia to either side of the table, positioning themselves so all Marielle had to do was turned her head and she found one of their thick cocks on her mouth.

“Definitely got to double her later,” Saadia stated, sitting nearby, stroking her glistening cock.

She could see Jenassa getting ready to fuck her, standing next to Mjoll continuing to pump her. Delphine was stood behind Lydia, and when Lydia grinned, it was obvious Delphine was having a little fun before she fucked Marielle. Lydia eventually got up on the table at the other end, so Aela got up on the table, her cock in the perfect position to gently thrust into her mouth, while she could lean down and kiss Lydia at the same time.

Mjoll eventually leaned forward, a hand to either side of her, and the tempo she was now fucking her suggested she was getting close. The next kiss shared made her whimper, feeling her entire length disappear inside her pussy. Divines, she felt ever so full whenever Mjoll did that, always amazed it didn’t hurt, at most a little discomfort, similar to how she felt when Saadia gave her every inch of her cock.

“Cum in me,” she whimpered, “Please cum in me.”

She was trying to focus on Aela’s cock at the same time, but the Huntress eventually moved away, allowing her to just focus on the cock inside her, no doubt hoping to fuck her after Jenassa. Turning her head slightly, she wasn’t surprised when Delphine pulled out of Lydia and Aela started to fuck her.

“Fuck yes!” Lydia cried.

“I’m going to fuck her arse tonight, then I might fuck yours,” Aela growled.

“Aela, I love it every time,” Lydia stated, the two sharing an intense kiss as Aela wasted no time utterly pounding her, “We have more oil in this house than we know what to do with.”

Mjoll, Delphine, Aela and Jenassa then joked they all had their own at the same time. Then Mjoll groaned, Marielle feeling her cock throb as she unloaded inside her. It was the usual immense load from her goddess, similar to the load Saadia had given her both times. Leaning down to rest on her forearms, Marielle wrapped her legs around her as they shared a soft kiss.

“No wonder you fucking like her so much,” Aela joked.

“I like all of you the same,” Marielle insisted, “But… this cock inside me right now…”

“Best pussy I’ve ever had,” Mjoll stated, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’m sure our friends would agree.”

She heard five hearty agreements, enough that it almost made her start to cry. Any sort of compliment was always nice to hear, but considering how much she enjoyed sex, to know the six with her at that moment all loved being with her, and loved her body, meant the world to her.

Mjoll slowly pulled her cock out, and she felt cum start to flow out of her. Jenassa stepped forward, sliding her thick cock inside her, Marielle rolling her head back and moaning as Jenassa wrapped an arm around each thigh each and wasted no time fucking her. Lydia’s head was now near hers, the two sharing a glance. “Didn’t think I’d be getting fucked like this,” Lydia moaned.

“I’m going to leave a load in you, then a load in Marielle,” Aela grunted.

“Maybe we should fuck her together?” Lydia asked.

Marielle moved her head to look at Aela. “I’m keen if you are.”

“Done.”

Focusing on Jenassa, she couldn’t help marvel at the body of her Dunmer lover. Perfect breasts. Toned stomach. Her legs were sensational. And her cock inside her was just… perfect. Every cock in that house that evening was perfect in its own way. She remembered her first time with Jenassa as vividly as any other. She could still laugh at the idea that she’d walked in just to get a drink, ended up sucking her cock rather openly, and then fucked upstairs nice and hard for hours.

“Think I’ll have to off my services permanently to ensure I get this pussy as often as I can,” Jenassa murmured.

“I won’t complain about this cock being inside me as often as the others.”

“Love my thick cock, Marielle?”

“As perfect as all the others, Jenassa. I’m glad I walked into the Huntsman that evening.”

“I’ve thanked Azura every day since.”

Delphine was now stroking her cock alongside Jenassa, obviously getting ready to fuck her as soon as Jenassa came. Aela had obviously cum inside Lydia, as she sensed they’d stopped fucking behind her, proven when Aela appeared to stand next to Delphine, her cock glistening from having been inside Lydia.

“After Jenassa cums, want to fuck her together, Delphine?”

“Where do you want her?”

“I’m fucking arse. You lie down, Delphine, so she can ride you, and I can get her ready.”

“Why don’t we just go upstairs?” Mjoll asked, “It will at least be a little more comfortable if we’re going to do that.” She paused and smiled. “I can carry her. I think her legs won’t really work now.”

“Going to cum in a minute, then you can do what you want,” Jenassa groaned, now really pounding her, a sign she was definitely getting close. Jenassa leaned down to kiss her, Marielle placing a hand on the back of her head to keep it in place, looking into her eyes and she felt her thick cock fill her over and over again. Jenassa kissed her a final time, groaning into her mouth as she filled her up with even more cum, each thrust hard before she finally stopped, leaving herself buried.

“Holy shit,” Jenassa finally murmured.

“Are there more Dunmer like you?”

Jenassa met her eyes and laughed. “I’m sure there are. You love my Dunmer cock?”

“Well, I certainly love yours.”

The smile that appeared lit up her face, a soft kiss shared before Jenassa stood up and gently pulled out of her. Feeling a little cum flow out of her wasn’t a real surprise. If she was honest, it was something she felt nearly every time she had sex with a futanari, considering they would cum constantly.

Mjoll then gently picked her up off the table and carried her upstairs, much to the amusement of the others. “Okay, if this isn’t a reminder that she’s smaller than some of us,” Lydia joked.

“Aye, but Mjoll is… well… Most of us are average height, but Mjoll is…”

“Spit it out, Delphine!” Aela exclaimed.

“I’m trying to but I’m still in awe of her cock. And in awe of Marielle taking every inch of it.”

Mjoll knew what was going on as Delpine lay down before Mjoll gently lowered her to the ground, Marielle giving her a simply hug. “My Nordic goddess,” she whispered.

“Have a thing for taller women?” Lydia asked.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve always wanted to be with a taller woman like Mjoll. Add to that she gorgeous, fit, and has a fantastic cock…”

That earned one hell of a kiss from Mjoll, making her whimper with a few seconds. Mjoll eventually pulled back and smiled, before gesturing to the bed. Straddling Delphine, she happily lowered herself down on her cock, Aela immediately getting behind her, feeling the application of oil. What did surprise her next was the feeling of Aela’s tongue at her arsehole. It wasn’t the first time it happened but it still felt funny from time to time.

She tried to concentrate on Delphine but the attention given to her arse by tongue and then fingers was rather distracting. Aela could see how distracting it was and definitely enjoyed it, Marielle only stopping her movements when she felt Aela’s cock press against her as well.

“Lydia, kneel over Delphine so she can suck your cock as well,” Aela suggested.

“Oh, I can show that pussy of hers a little attention then,” Delphine added.

A couple of minutes later, Marielle of Wayrest was having her arse fucked by Aela, her pussy filled by Delphine, her mouth full of Lydia’s cock, while the other three sat around them, stroking themselves, no doubt hoping they could get a chance to join in. Aela quickly changed her position to really start fucking her. Marielle thought if she could take Aela really giving her arse treatment, maybe she could take Saadia or Mjoll…

“I’m definitely going after you, Aela,” Jenassa stated, “I’ve thought about fucking her arse since our first time together.”

“You’ll love it,” Aela murmured, “She’s loving it.”

“Definitely love your cock,” Marielle stated before resuming her sucking of Lydia.

“Bet she says that to all her lovers,” Saadia joked.

“Bet she says it about you though, Saadia,” Lydia added.

“Oh, she loves my big, black cock. I think Mjoll and I should fuck her together.”

Marielle nodded and made an approving noise while continuing to please Lydia. “I think we’d all like to see that,” Aela stated, the thought possibly turning her on as her pumping of Marielle’s arse appeared to quicken. Certainly enough that she needed to stop pleasing Lydia to release a loud moan.

Though the moan was actually due to the need to orgasm again, which seemed to please all six of her lovers. “Love the fact she cums from anal,” Aela murmured, leaning forward to gently kiss her cheek, “Have very few lovers that orgasm from just penetrative sex alone.”

“Trust me, I love that fact too,” Marielle replied with humour.

Aela was the first to cum inside her, Marielle amused by the fact she came, left her cock inside her for a few seconds, before pulling out, Jenassa immediately replacing her and wasting no time fucking her just as hard. Lydia eventually started to just fuck her mouth for about a minute before she gave her another load of cum, eagerly swallowing it down before she sat back above Delphine’s head, who was still pumping her pussy, surprised she hadn’t cum yet. It wasn’t much of a surprise when Aela kneeled in front of her, offering her cock, hearing one or two comments about her sucking it after it had just been in her arse.

“Well, well, learn something new every day,” Jenassa muttered.

“I’ll suck you until you cum again once you’re finished,” Marielle stated before resuming her pleasing of Aela.

Aela eventually moved slightly forward so Marielle could sit up. That allowed her to have Saadia and Mjoll to either side, stroking them off at the same time, so now five of the six with her were bring pleasured. As for Lydia… she decided to slide her cock inside Aela, whose face lit up as it did, Marielle feeling her cock throb inside her mouth.

“Been a while since I’ve done this,” Lydia said.

“By Talos, your cock feels good inside me though,” Aela replied.

Anyone who may have walked in would have been amazed at what they would witness. The Dragonborn was the centre of please. Cock in her arse. Cock in her pussy. Cock in her mouth. A cock in each hand. She had never felt anything like it before. Almost overwhelming at times. Delphine finally came inside her but, as she couldn’t really move out of the way, simply kept fucking her until she could. Marielle loved her cock anyway so certainly wasn’t going to complain. Jenassa was now gripping her tightly by the hips and really fucking her, enough that she had to stop blowing Aela to release some loud moans. Aela and Lydia eventually moved to lie beside them, surprised that Aela lay back and spread her legs, Lydia seemingly overjoyed at fucking her.

“I think they really like each other,” Saadia stated. She wasn’t wrong, the affection was obvious to all.

As soon as Jenassa came inside her, she moved around and offered her cock, Marielle glancing up and smiling before taking nearly her entire length in her mouth. Delphine just chuckled below her as Marielle blew her for a couple of minutes before sitting back on Delphine. “Had fun underneath me?”

“I’m not going to complain having my cock buried inside you, Marielle. But I think you have your mind set on something else. Jenassa, want to have a little fun while Mjoll and Saadia have fun with her?”

“Long as you’re the one being fucked.”

“That was my intention, Jenassa. Sit down on that chair over there and I’ll happily sit on your lap.”

As everyone moved about, Lydia suggested four of them, including Aela, Delphine and Jenassa, head to her room for a little fun leaving Marielle with Saadia and Mjoll. She was a little surprised, but Lydia suggested she wanted to be properly fucked. Marielle laughed and told them to just have some fun.

Leaving her with Saadia and Mjoll, she found herself pressed between them, making out with Mjoll as Saadia rested against her back, feeling her lips at her neck and shoulder. She managed to move enough that she could also kiss Saadia as well, both her lovers muttering their intentions on wanting to fuck her the rest of the night.

“Saadia, I’m going to admit, I think I’m just too big…”

“Mjoll, I’m not much smaller.”

“I’d take either of you. I don’t really care,” Marielle murmured.

“Mjoll, considering she went all the way back to Riften to get you, that tells me how much she likes you. I know she likes me too, as she made sure I was invited…”

She turned to give Saadia a long, deep kiss. “Saadia, trust me, that first time we shared…”

Saadia laid down, Marielle immediately straddling her, rubbing her pussy along her shaft before lifting herself up enough that Saadia could gently slide her cock inside her, making her gasp. Despite the fact she’d been fucked for a couple of hours by now, the sheer size of her cock would always provoke that sort of reaction. She felt Mjoll gently caress her back as she slowly rode Saadia, the pair sharing plenty of soft kisses. Feeling Mjoll’s fingers fondle her arse, there was more oil applied before she felt the head of her cock.

“By Dibella,” she murmured, “Just the feeling of your head, Mjoll…”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Marielle stopped moving, Mjoll continued to stroke her back as she let Marielle just get used to the idea. When she finally pressed forward, it probably helped she’d already been fucked in the arse, as although Mjoll’s cock properly stretched her out, any worry that it might have hurt quickly disappeared. It immediately felt wonderful.

“Holy shit, I am going to cum hard,” Marielle joked, making all three of them laugh. Silence descended as Saadia started to gently thrust, Mjoll gently doing the same thing, slowly giving her more of her cock each time. “Fucking hell,” she added quietly, “Mjoll, I know your cock is enormous, but…”

“Helps you have one hell of a tight arse, sweetie,” Saadia added, making Marielle smile.

“It’s perfect,” Mjoll murmured.

Marielle simply stopped moving, eventually resting on her forearms, feeling Mjoll adjust position behind her, and due to being so much taller, her head easily rested next to hers, feeling her hot breath in her ear. “I fucking love this,” Marielle murmured, “Please fuck me. Both of you.”

“Sure?” Mjoll asked softly, “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Build it up nice and slow.”

The next twenty or so minutes might have looked rather painful to outsiders, a small woman like Marielle of Wayrest being fucked hard by two futanari with the longest cocks in Whiterun that evening. And as they slowly but surely built up their tempo, they were both soon fucking Marielle as hard as ever. She… loved it, crying out in bliss, and she enjoyed yet another orgasm, one that was so powerful, she had to will her body to remain upright, Mjoll and Saadia covering her in affection as she recovered.

“Getting close, Mjoll?”

“I am. Do you want me to keep going, Marielle?” She shook her head. She was loving it, but she was worn out now. She already knew walking the next morning would be awkward from how well fucked she’d been that night. Mjoll kissed her cheek. “Okay, we’ll both cum then we’ll call it a night.”

Once they both did a few minutes later, she found herself gently sandwiched between the pair, all three of them relaxing together, Marielle unable to stop smiling as she felt their cocks just rest inside her. It would eventually get uncomfortable but she was going to enjoy it for now.

“Consider me impressed, sweetie,” Saadia murmured.

“I love your arse!” Mjoll added with chuckle.

They did eventually pull out, Marielle finally lying back on her back and bursting into laughter. “My fucking life since I entered Skyrim.”

“Want to see what the others are up to?”

Her legs were wobbly as anything, Mjoll wrapping an arm around her as they walked into Lydia’s room. They found Lydia being spitroasted, Jenassa in her pussy, Delphine in her mouth, while Aela was busy fucking Delphine. They all glance their way. “Finished?” Jenassa asked.

“We’re all a little tired. Marielle did wonderfully well.”

“How are you feeling?” Aela asked.

“I’ll feel it in the morning. Right now, I’m walking on clouds. I’ve never felt so wonderful… or loved.”

“We’re going to continue having fun in here, but we’ll be up with you in the morning,” Aela said, “Unless you want to join in?”

“We’ll get some sleep,” Mjoll replied.

After cleaning themselves up, mostly of all the cum that had been left inside her, she found herself snuggled between Saadia and Mjoll. And it was no surprise, as soon as she relaxed, she fell asleep straight away, waking up a couple of times to find herself practically cocooned by her two lovers, which simply put a smile on her face as she drifted off again.

The next morning, she looked up to see Jenassa and Delphine had managed to find room on the bed, suggesting Aela and Lydia had stayed in the latter’s room. She managed to get up and out of bed only waking Mjoll, whispering for her to stay in bed for a moment. Hearing light noises from Lydia’s room, she stood in the doorway to see Lydia riding her cock, stroking her own at the same time. “By Dibella, do you two ever stop?”

“Just one more time before we go,” Lydia moaned, her hand moving furiously up and down on her cock, “You know I can’t get enough of her.”

“Okay, just know we should probably get ready soon.” Pausing, she added, “Watching you two is totally hot, by the way. Love watching futanari stroke themselves, whether alone or while being fucked.”

“Hang around to watch me cum,” Lydia suggested, the tone in her voice suggesting she was close. So she stood at the doorway and Lydia came all over Aela within a couple of minutes, before leaning forward and sharing an intense kiss with her lover. “Hard not to fall in love with you sometimes,” Lydia added.

“I get feelings too, Lyd. I just… bury them sometimes.”

“You know, you can fall in love but continue to live your life, Aela,” Marielle stated, “Though I’m not one to talk. But I really like all the people in the house right now.”

“Love comes with certain expectations, no matter what you think,” Aela retorted gently, Lydia lifting herself off her cock and using her mouth to ensure her lover would also cum. Aela released a soft moan. “But I think my affection for Lyd is obvious to most. As much as I have a lot for you too.”

“I’ll give you some peace but we really do need to get going soon.”

“Soon as she cums, we’ll be up and about,” Lydia stated.

Walking back into her bedroom, everyone was now awake and getting ready. They all looked at her and smiled. “How are you feeling?” Saadia asked.

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.”

Heading up to _The Bannered Mare_ later, they enjoyed breakfast with Esbern before they all said goodbye to Saadia, the last hug and kiss reserved for Marielle, Saadia wishing her good luck and to be safe. Heading together towards the gates, they picked up their packs from Breezehome and headed out into the wilderness once again.

Next stop: Sky Haven Temple.


	16. Marielle x Aela x Lydia x Delphine x Jenassa x Mjoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this to one other site, and a reviewer there asked for a list of those Marielle slept with, and also how big they were. So for those who are following this story, I thought I'd provide the same list... it will need updating... definitely need updating...
> 
> Camilla Valerius (eight inches)  
> Aela the Huntress (nine and a half inches)  
> Idgrod the Younger (seven inches)  
> Lydia (eight inches)  
> Delpine (nine inches)  
> Saadia (twelve inches)  
> Jonna (twelve inches)  
> Jenassa (nine inches)  
> Mjoll the Lioness (thirteen inches)  
> Haelga (eight inches)  
> Maven Black-Briar (ten inches)  
> Ingun Black-Briar (eight inches)

Marielle had to admit that Skyrim was beautiful. She hadn’t seen all that much of it so far, but what she’d seen had taken her breath away at times. As they headed to the far west, as Karthspire was only an hour or two from the city of Markarth, there was a rugged beauty to the surrounding countryside, oh so different to the vast open spaces around Whiterun, and the kaleidoscope of colours that she saw while heading through the Rift.

A carriage to Markarth took two days. Walking was always bound to be slower, and their pace was set by their slowest walked, which was Esbern, the elderly man doing his best to maintain the same pace, but it was obvious he had been cooped up in hiding for a long time, so it didn’t take long for him to be out of breath. Marielle didn’t mind slowing the pace. Yes, there was urgency, but Esbern had all the information in his head. If they lost him, they were fucked.

When it came to stopping for evening and making camp, they had more than enough tents to go around, though there would be doubling up. Aela and Lydia immediately agreed to share a tent, while Delphine stated she’d share with Esbern, as they could use the time to catch up on their lives since they had last seen each other. That left Jenassa and Mjoll to share with Marielle. Mjoll simply smiled, but Jenassa’s eyes simply lit up.

There was plenty of conversation as dinner was cooked and then eaten, though the group behaved in that they didn’t drink too much, only the one bottle shared between seven of them not going that far at all. Aela and Lydia were the first to disappear, and though the tents were spread out at least a little bit, sound travelled in the silence, and the rest could hear them fooling around within a couple of minutes.

“Guess I won’t be getting a lot of sleep,” Esbern muttered.

“It’s been a long day, Esbern. You’ll be asleep as soon as you’re tucked up inside your bedroll,” Delphine retorted with humour. Not sure he quite believed her, but once the sun was down and the weather started to cool considerably, he shuffled his way across to their tent. Delphine got up and walked over towards Marielle. “I’d love a bit more fun,” she whispered, leaning close to her ear, “But I guess we can’t be too distracted.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, Delphine.”

That left her alone with Mjoll and Jenassa, both shuffling across so she found herself gently pressed between the pair, her head turned to Jenassa first to kiss her before she was turned the other way to kiss Mjoll. Hands moved all over her body until she was lifted up enough to remove her panties, moving under her skirt to spread her legs enough so they could fondle her. She wanted to return the favour, both her lovers ensuring their cocks were free, so while they fondled her, she could gently stroke their cocks at the same time.

They eventually moved into their tent, stripping off entirely first before Mjoll lay down, Marielle lowering herself slowly down on her cock. She was surprised when Jenassa sat on her knees in front of her, figuring she’d have a cock in her arse. “Not tonight,” Jenassa said, “Though we’d both like to fuck you, of course.”

Marielle sat up and suggested they spitroast her. Mjoll loved the idea, of course, and Marielle was soon between them, Mjoll gently fucked her from behind, while she eagerly swallowed down Jenassa’s thick cock. “Mjoll, you ever had anyone suck your cock as well?”

“Honestly? No. She can’t swallow my entire length, of course, but what she can swallow is just perfect.”

“She’s just so eager to please.” Marielle looked up into her eyes, ensuring she could see the smile. Jenassa ran fingers through her red hair. “And she does look gorgeous when swallowing my thick cock.”

“I like the view as well. Though that also includes you, Jenassa. You are very fit.”

“Speak for yourself, Mjoll. No wonder she’s always calling you her goddess.”

Marielle felt a gentle hand caress her back. “I love that name,” Mjoll whispered, feeling her soft lips kiss up her back, “And I really like her too. The fact she can take every inch of my cock… Never met a woman who could until her.”

Marielle stopped sucking Jenassa for a moment to look back. “I love every inch, Mjoll,” she whispered, feeling a shudder go through her body. Mjoll didn’t even have to move to make her entire body tingle.

The three enjoyed a lot of fun for at least an hour or so. Both had the opportunity to fuck her at least. Jenassa left a load in her mouth before Mjoll finished inside her, Marielle spinning around so Jenassa could then fuck her. Mjoll surprised her slightly by sitting her up slightly and simply kissing her, Jenassa doing the same kissing up her upper back and her neck. It was incredibly erotic and very tender, as even Jenassa seemed to tone down the hard fucking that they usually did.

Cuddled between them a little later, spooned against Mjoll as always, the other two asleep as Marielle found herself going over her feelings for everyone. She had to admit her feelings for Mjoll were… incredibly strong, and it wasn’t just because she had such a magnificent cock. But she was also keeping a secret in regards to her work with the Thieves Guild. She knew, if Mjoll ever found out, their relationship would end in an instant.

Esbern and Delphine checked the map over breakfast the next morning, and eventually stated that they’d have at least one more night in camp before making it to Karthspire, depending on the pace they set that day. Esbern tried apologising for his slow pace, though no-one would hear it, everyone aware that it was his knowledge that would help end the dragon crisis.

It was perhaps around midday that a dragon appeared in the distance. None of them had seen a dragon since Karthwasten. Marielle had always wondered why they hadn’t seen more. She’d heard there were burial mounds all around Skyrim, though Esbern suggested many dragons made a home for themselves on mountain peaks, and as long as humans didn’t go looking for them, dragons seemed to generally keep to themselves. Some, though, would occasionally go hunting…

Marielle wondered if a dragon could sense her because of who she was. Whatever the case, the dragon soon swooped down and headed straight for them. Weapons were unsheathed quickly, everyone moving to present a wide target as the dragon fired flames in their direction.

“Get it on the ground quickly!” Marielle ordered, “Mages and archers do that. Those with blades, you’ll be up once it’s on the ground.

Esbern proved within thirty seconds that he was an exceptionally powerful mage. With Delphine and Aela also armed with bows, Marielle stuck to magic, firing ice spikes whenever the dragon got close enough to hit. It swooped down and roared fire at them more than once, but it was already taking significant damage from arrows and magic attacks.

It eventually landed on the ground nearby, and that’s when the three warriors got to work, Mjoll, Lydia and Jenassa getting to work, while the mages and archers got to work at a distance. Marielle would admit she thought killing it would have been harder than it was, but once on the ground, despite it’s sharp teeth and claws, it simply couldn’t fight off all of them, and it was Mjoll that put such a wound into its neck, the dragon collapsed to the ground dead a few seconds later.

Absorbing its soul, that’s when Esbern was convinced. Not that he hadn’t been before, but seeing her absorb the dragon soul was all the evidence he needed. Her lovers, on the other hand, all looked at her with a desire she knew well. She remembered the last time they’d killed a dragon, she’d ended up on her back, Delphine, Aela and Lydia eating her pussy to a few orgasms. This time, she ended any thoughts of that by suggesting they should get moving.

In camp that evening, Esbern eventually stated, “I never doubted who you were, Marielle. But seeing you absorb the soul… I have obviously read the stories, aware of the history of those who were Dragonborn. But seeing it with my own eyes, I can now believe that you are the one who will put an end to Alduin and the prophecy surrounding his return.”

“No pressure then.”

He smiled. “You are young, and I know you feel pressure on your shoulders. No-one can blame you for that, the feeling the fate of the world is in your hands. That is why we are here with you, Dragonborn. The Blades will support you, while any Dragonborn will require help of the friends and allies they make.”

“That’s why I have them by me now.”

Lydia, Aela and Jenassa all burst into a fit of giggles. Mjoll eventually leaned into her. “It’s suggested that isn’t the only reason, Marielle.”

“Stop it. You’ll give the old man a heart attack.”

Esbern started to laugh. “Marielle, you are aware I know Delphine quite well, yes?” Marielle looked at him, the old man just smiling. “Delphine wasn’t the only futanari within the Blades, and I might just leave it at that for now.”

Everyone likely glanced at Delphine. She sat there with a smile on her face. “I had a lot of fun in my younger days. I had many good friends within our order, some of them female, others just like me. We happily served the Emperor until we were disbanded. Now there are few of us left, that we know of.”

“Do you know any alive, Esbern?” Marielle asked.

“I do, but I’ll say no more than that. All that matters is they are safe from the Thalmor.”

“Understandable, considering what happened,” Aela murmured.

Esbern eventually headed to bed, Delphine not joining him this time, and what she wanted as evident when she lifted her skit and took her cock from out of her panties, looking directly at Marielle. She happily crawled over the ground and wasted no time swallowing her length, earning a loud groan. “Just make sure you’re up in the morning, Delphine,” Esbern stated, much to the amusement of everyone else.

“By Talos, it’s only been a couple of days but feels like forever,” Delphine murmured, running her fingers through Marielle’s hair.

“Mjoll, want to join Aela and I tonight? I’m thinking Jenassa and Delphine have fun with her tonight.”

“Can you handle me, Lydia?”

“Um… she’s not the only one,” Aela stated rather huskily.

“Oh…”

“Mjoll, you’re fucking gorgeous and even I want to try and take that cock of yours.”

“We should definitely head to the tent,” Lydia stated, “You three have fun! Aela, I think we get dibs on Marielle tomorrow night.”

“Aye, aye, but I think we get Mjoll naked inside our tent right now.”

Marielle couldn’t help chuckle, hearing the three giggle away as they disappeared. Swallowing Delphine’s cock again, she felt her own skirt lifted up and panties removed. She thought Jenassa would just start fucking her, so was delighted when she felt a tongue run along her slit before doing even more than that.

It caused a loud moan, Delphine continuing to stroke her hair. “Like that, do you?” Delphine whispered.

“Hmmm,” Marielle replied, not removing her mouth.

“I’m loving what you’re doing right now.” Marielle simply looked up and smiled her with hers, earning a return grin from her lover. “I was lonely for a long time, Marielle. I thank the Nine you walked into that inn when you did.”

Marielle lifted herself up and kissed her. Delphine certainly appreciated that before she returned her mouth to her cock. Usually she’d try and make her lover cum as quickly as possible, as both usually wanted to get down to fucking. But she wanted to draw it out this time. It helped she loved sucking cock anyway, and would happily do it all night, but after what Delphine just said, she wanted to take her time.

Jenassa was certainly enjoying eating her out, but she wanted to feel her cock inside her. Stopping for a moment, she glanced back and asked Jenassa to fuck her. Her Dunmer lover almost fell over herself getting naked, earning giggles from herself and Delphine, before she had her thick cock out, gently sliding it inside her. With hands at her hips, Jenassa started to slowly fuck her as she resumed blowing Delphine.

“Guess we’ll just spin you around when we’re done,” Delphine stated.

“No double penetration?” Jenassa asked, “You didn’t get the chance the other night.”

“Marielle?”

“Fuck yes,” she moaned, “I’d love you in my arse again, Delphine.”

“I’ve got oil,” Jenassa stated, “Probably not the only one.”

“Definitely not,” Lydia moaned from the nearby tent.

Delphine lasted as long as she could but Marielle was eventually given another tasty load, swallowing most of it down, some of it dripping down her chin. She continued to suck her cock as they waited for Jenassa to finish inside her before she’d spin around. Her Dunmer lover was soon fucking her nice and hard, positioning herself to really drive her cock into her. “Fuck yes,” she cried quietly.

“I love the fact you love my cock so much,” Jenassa moaned into her ear, “Though I’ve never had a Breton lover before.”

“Need to find myself some more Dunmer cock to fill me. I already have plenty of Nordic lovers.”

“By Ysmir, Marielle,” Delphine exclaimed quietly, “Not enough lovers already?”

“No.”

Delphine leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I love your honesty. And I say enjoy your life and as many lovers as possible. I certainly did when given the chance.”

“Tell me about them later?”

There was a short pause. Marielle understood it might be difficult, assuming many had been lost since the Great War. But then Delphine smiled. “Of course. But I want that arse of yours first.”

Jenassa had kept fucking her through the conversation and finally left a load inside her, leaving her cock buried as always. All her lovers knew how much she just loved having a cock inside her pussy or mouth, even her arse when the mood took her. But she especially loved it after a lover had cum inside her and simply rested, generally making out with her if she was only with one. When she thought about it, it had been a few days since she’d only had one lover.

Jenassa disappeared long enough to grab some oil as Marielle rested back on the ground. To her amusement, Delphine ended up spreading her legs nice and wide, lowering her mouth to her pussy, joking about tasting Jenassa’s cum but she wanted to make her orgasm before fucking her arse. Marielle certainly wasn’t going to complain, Jenassa kneeling beside her head so she could suck her cock as Delphine ate her out.

A couple of orgasms later, and they were ready to continue the fun, Marielle getting on her knees, feeling Jenassa and Delphine both get her arse ready while not ignoring her pussy either. When they were satisfied her arse was lubed up enough for cock, Jenassa lay down on the bedroll she’d brought out, Marielle lowering herself slowly down on her cock, sharing an intense kiss with her Dunmer lover, before she felt Delphine crouch over her, thick cock pressing at her arsehole.

She gasped feeling it slide inside her, Delphine stopping for a moment, letting her get used to it, Jenassa gently thrusting up into her. “By Dibella, that’s really fucking good,” Marielle exclaimed through a chuckle, “Give me all of it, Delphine.”

Once Delphine had given her all of it, she felt hands rest on her shoulders and hot breath in her ear. “Ready, Dragonborn?”

“Born ready, Delphine. I’m getting rather used to this. I love it!”

Marielle of Wayrest was well and truly fucked for the next half an hour or so. Delphine took her time building up a rhythm she really enjoyed, while Jenassa simply took pleasure in still being able to fuck her. As for Marielle herself, her first orgasm arrived rather quickly, forcing her to rest on forearms, insisting they keep fucking her while she spent a few seconds catching her breath.

“Love watching your face when you cum. Makes you even more adorable,” Jenassa stated.

“Add to that those rather cute moans she makes,” Delphine added.

“Keep going,” she moaned.

“Oh, I’m not planning on stopping just yet,” Delphine growled into her ear, “Your arse is mine until I’m done with it.”

“I like you,” Jenassa joked, “Like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“You’ve had her arse too,” Delphine stated, continuing to pound said arse, “I love looking down and seeing my entire cock disappear inside her.”

“Feels just as fucking good too,” Marielle moaned.

Conversation ceased as the pair of futanari focused on just fucking her senseless. She orgasmed yet again, another powerful one that almost made her start crying it was so good, begging her lovers to just keep going. Delphine definitely came inside her but refused to stop fucking her, growling she was going to have one more, then she’d be done. Jenassa came inside her as well, then almost stopped moving entirely, leaving it to Delphine to just fuck her until she was done.

Marielle eventually sat back slightly, feeling Delphine slide a hand around her waist, lips finding those sensitive spots on her neck that made her moan. When Jenassa started to gently fondle her clit, it almost made her leap into the air. “Easy,” Marielle breathed, far too focused on the feeling of Delphine fucking her.

When Delphine came inside her a second time a few minutes later, that was the signal for the three of them to relax. They ended up resting on top of Jenassa before she suggested they were getting a little heavy, Delphine pulling out, Marielle lifting herself up gently before finding herself lying between the pair of them. She started to giggle. “My life sometimes,” she stated.

“You’re living life to the fullest,” Jenassa said, “Nothing wrong with that, Marielle. I don’t think any of us are going to complain either. Never met a woman like you before.”

As they fell silent, they finally heard the sounds coming from the tent. Interested to see what was happening, they poked their heads through the flaps to see the unusual site of Aela on her elbows and knees, Mjoll behind her, enormous cock buried, while Aela was busy blowing Lydia at the same time. She looked their way and grinned. “Sounds like you had fun out there too.”

“We did, but we’ll head to bed shortly. Have fun, just remember we’re up early.”

Aela removed her mouth from around Lydia’s cock. “Just want Mjoll to cum in me one more time, then we’ll go to sleep too.”

Pulling their heads back, Delphine said she would head to bed, checking to see Esbern was fast asleep before making her way into the tent, leaving Marielle with Jenassa. Figuring Mjoll would stay with Aela and Lydia, they headed to their own tent, and for the first time in what felt like a while, Marielle ended up on her back, Jenassa sliding her thick cock back inside her, and they quietly made love, lasting until Jenassa came inside her for a third time that evening, before Marielle was spooned against her, the pair drifting off into a peaceful rest.

Everyone was in a good mood the next morning, even Esbern, as he’d slept fitfully. Aela and Lydia seemed more loved up than normal, Mjoll simply sat at breakfast in silence though with a smile on her face, while Marielle found herself cuddled up to Jenassa more than anyone, as the last bout of lovemaking before going to sleep had been… intense. It was obvious the pair now really liked each other.

Packing up camp, Esbern was confident they’d make it to Karthspire all being well, the battle with the dragon the previous day only delaying their progress by an hour or so. He eventually led the way, as the constant walking had helped stretch out aching muscles, their pace much quicker than their first day.

It was mid-afternoon when they approached Karthspire and all of them soon realised it was infested with Forsworn. But they had no real choice. Sneaking in wasn’t going to work as there was no doubt Forsworn were inside and out the cave they needed to enter. So it was agreed they’d simply wipe them out to ensure their backs were safe before they headed inside.

And that’s when Marielle found herself using her gift in earnest the first time. She had barely used it before that moment, as she simply hadn’t found herself fighting all that much, except for a couple of dragons, and using magic and arrows seemed the better idea.

The Forsworn were vicious bastards, Jenassa mentioning run-ins with them before, warning us about their use of poison and the dark arts. Everyone remained circumspect as they moved forward, killing Forsworn where they stood and fought, forcing the others back. They also had to deal with a hagraven, something Marielle had never seen before. Ugly thing it was, with powerful magic. Using her gift against it was certainly the best way of dealing with it.

Once the outside was clear, they headed into the cave and found Forsworn numbers nowhere near those outside. There was less room to move, so relied on magic and blades. Once the local leader was dead, they found the entrance into Sky Haven Temple itself, and this was where Esbern took the lead and grew ever so excited as he started to explain the history of Sky Haven Temple, it’s connection to Reman Cyrodiil. There was a blood seal that needed to be opened, Marielle cutting her palm and dropping her blood, taken aback when the seal opened.

With torches in hand, the small group entered the temple itself, immediately obvious that it had been long abandoned. As the rest were sent off to search, Marielle, Esbern and Delphine approached the great stone relief that was Alduin’s Wall, Esbern putting his knowledge to the test as he deciphered what he could. At the end was a Shout that had helped defeat Alduin.

“Do you know this Shout?” Delphine asked.

“I don’t know enough words to know more than about two or three, Delphine. I definitely don’t know a shout to kill Alduin.”

“The Greybeards might know.”

Delphine had already made her opinion about the Greybeards well know. She thought they were a little weird but good natured, but Delphine hadn’t steered her wrong yet either. “You think I should talk to them?”

“Well, if anyone would know about this Shout, it would be them. I’m not sure how willing they would be to help though.”

“They have helped me already.”

“True. But I guess we can at least spend some time here, though I think you should head to see the Greybeards yourself. Or, at least Esbern and I should remain here. I doubt we’ll be welcome.” She was about to ask why, Delphine adding, “We were dragon hunters, among other things. I just know the Greybeards won’t like us for what we stood and still stand for.”

“I’ll talk to the others and see what they think.”

She didn’t expect all of them to laugh at the idea that they would be immediately heading back east, and it would include a trip up to High Hrothgar. The five agreed that they’d rest the night in Sky Haven, perhaps take in the surrounding countryside the next day, before moving on the day after that. Despite being abandoned, they found the temple was in rather good condition, there was an enormous cavern like room where beds amazingly still remained, finding storage cupboards full of long abandoned necessities, the fact the temple had been air tight keeping most things in relatively good condition.

Heading out the doors at the opposite end led them out onto a balcony that provided a spectacular view of the countryside surrounding them. It was breath-taking in its beauty, all of them standing in silence as they took it in. “Wow,” Marielle whispered, “You can see for miles.”

“No wonder they built a fortress here,” Delphine said, “It’s defensible, almost impregnable, and you could see the enemy coming for miles.”

“Good base for if or when you rebuild the Blades,” Marielle stated, “Is that the plan?”

“I’d like to, particularly to provide you with help, but it will attract the attention of the Thalmor.”

“Fuck the Thalmor,” Lydia growled.

“Love it when you talk dirty,” Aela murmured, to the amusement of the others.

“While I definitely agree with that sentiment, it’s obvious they have eyes everywhere,” Delphine added, “So if we do rebuild, we’ll have to be careful. Not only of Thalmor. The Empire itself has disavowed us. But maybe it’s also time that we return to the original purpose of our order, and that is as dragonslayers.”

“Is that necessary?” Mjoll wondered.

“The only reason they are returning is Alduin,” Esbern replied, “Everything happening now is as prophesised. But dragons cannot be allowed to live as it could easily end with the subjugation of man and mer again, just like before the Dragon Wars of eons ago.”

“If a dragon was to remain on its mountains, I might live and let live,” Delphine added, “But I’m sure you’re all aware of the danger a dragon would represent to any nearby settlement.”

“Hmmm. Good point. We were attacked unprovoked just walking along,” Marielle said.

Eventually heading back inside, but keeping all the doors open to allow some fresh air inside, they split up with their own tasks, ensuring there was plenty of light, they found a well that provided drinking water, giving it the sniff test first but assured it was fine, and started to prepare dinner for that evening.

Since the next day would generally be spent relaxing, more than one bottle of alcohol was taken out from a pack and shared around. Esbern seemed to have an idea of where the night was going, as he enjoyed some conversation and laughs before saying goodnight, and what they noticed was he wandered off towards Alduin’s Wall, where he had placed his bedroll and pack.

“So we get the large room to ourselves?” Marielle asked. The look on the faces of her lovers told her what she needed to know. “Okay, one thing. I only want you one at a time tonight. I wouldn’t mind something a little more intimate.”

“Well, we can fuck each other while someone is fucking you,” Aela stated, her eyes resting on Lydia.

“I don’t like being fucked, so I’ll just put on a show and stroke myself,” Jenassa said.

“You can fuck me,” Delphine said, “You have a fabulous cock, Jenassa. I could see how much Marielle was enjoying it.”

All eyes fell on Mjoll, who smiled at them all. “I’ll fuck all of you, if you want. Well, except you, Jenassa.”

Heading into the barracks, clothing was removed as Marielle had her hand taken by Delphine, led towards one of the bed, laid down on her back as her mature lover immediately lowered her head to her pussy. As she was eaten out, she watched her four other lovers figure out how it would work between themselves. She wasn’t that surprised when Mjoll ended up lying down, Aela riding her cock, with Lydia on her back on another bed, Jenassa utterly pounding her within a couple of minutes.

“By Dibella, we are quite the bunch,” she whispered to Delphine.

“True, but we are all here for you, Dragonborn,” Delphine whispered back, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

Wrapping her legs around her, she smiled as she said, “Well, I’m glad you’re here too, Delphine.”

She had no idea how long they all made love for. Delphine was first, of course, and once she enjoyed an orgasm, they rested together until she wanted someone else. Jenassa stopped fucking Lydia to walk over and fuck her instead, but again, there was a gentle edge to the lovemaking this time. Marielle loved getting fucked, and she’d thoroughly enjoyed the previous few days, but sometimes, even she wanted something soft and gentle, a little more intimate. Jenassa loved it too, making sure she lasted a long time before she couldn’t stop her orgasm.

Aela and then Lydia followed her, and though they both enjoyed being with her, she could sense the slight distraction. As soon as Lydia was finished and had laid with her for a few minutes, Lydia and Aela ended up together, Lydia on her forearms and knees, Aela utterly pounding her from behind. While she could see that out the corner of her eye, Mjoll would soon take all her attention. They made love for what felt like an hour. And it seemed to be the choice the others made and not Marielle. The look in her eyes as they made love… She was left thinking Mjoll _really_ liked her, which simply made her smile.

Lying with her Nordic goddess a little later, Aela and Lydia asleep together on one bed, Delphine and Jenassa taking different beds, she felt Mjoll give her the occasional little squeeze. “Mjoll, can I ask a question?”

“You can ask me anything, Marielle.”

“I’ve just had five of you in one night, in a matter of a couple of hours, all of you finishing inside me too. That doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not. Why do you ask?”

“Because although I love my life, I do still think, even worry at times. And I enjoy all your company, but I’m not sure…”

Mjoll turned her around so she could meet her eyes. “Marielle, I’m futanari, remember? I’ve probably fucked even more people than you have. Do you judge me for it?”

“No.”

“Of course you don’t, but you understand, you accept, and you look past that to who I am at heart.” Mjoll kissed her, quite the deep kiss, feeling her cock press into her. “I’m not the only one here who fucking adores you, Marielle,” she whispered, “Not just because of who you are, but of who you are to us. You’re our friend and our lover. You are the one who has brought us all together. I’m sure you will have many other lovers, as will we. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, but I understand why you might worry from time to time. People have expectations. As the Dragonborn, those will be even higher. But you are not some paragon of virtue. You are simply who you are, and you just happen to have a gift given to you by the Divines.”

Marielle kissed her hard for that, no surprise Mjoll ended up on her back, Marielle sliding down her cock, the two making love again. Staring into the eyes of her goddess, she leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “I adore you too, Mjoll.”

“Oh, I know you do, gorgeous. Then again, I can’t get enough of the sight I see right now, a cute little woman on my enormous cock.” Marielle couldn’t help giggle as Mjoll sat up. “Do you love my massive cock, Marielle?” she whispered in the sort of tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

“I love it,” she whispered back, “It’s a little addictive.”

“So is that tight, wet pussy I’m currently inside.”

The next kiss was what they would call steamy, Mjoll sitting up and leaving movement now for Marielle, feeling hands under her arse to at least keep her balanced. She kept her sounds muted by continually kissing her goddess, who eventually broke the kiss, admitting she might need to cum again herself. “Not a bad way to end the night, enjoying another orgasm together,” Marielle said, giggling away.

Mjoll came first, but stayed rock hard for Marielle to eventually enjoy a couple of orgasms before tiredness took hold and she relaxed on her chest, cock still inside her, feeling Mjoll gently stroke her back. “Yeah, I fucking adore you, Marielle,” she whispered.

She knew what adore meant, but it was a safer word than any others. Once you started using that other word, even if she believed she had those feelings, it would change things, perhaps change expectations between those she was currently with. Rolling off Mjoll, she found herself hugged tight to her body, her head resting below hers. Despite the fact she was the Dragonborn, she felt ever so safe with Mjoll by her side. She seemed to be invincible.

After breakfast the next morning, they all said goodbye to Esbern and Delphine, heading back out of the temple and beginning journey back west.


	17. Marielle x Aela x Lydia x Mjoll

Without Esbern slowing them down, they did make it back to Whiterun quite a bit faster than their journey west. And it was back in Whiterun that Jenassa bid them goodbye. Though she would have liked to keep working with Marielle, she was a mercenary and needed to be paid. Marielle wasn’t exactly flush with coin herself, nor was Lydia, Aela or Mjoll. The other four understood, of course, Jenassa assuring her that she’d work a couple of jobs, make some coin, and would join them again as soon as she was able.

After a night in Breezehome, where the four of them actually just slept together, perhaps the first night Marielle could remember that she slept next to her lovers but not fucking them before or after, they agreed after waking early that they’d see if the carriage could take them to Ivarstead instead of walking. Thankfully, the carriage driver agreed, so the four of them made sure they wrapped up warm in preparation for the day long ride up the mountain.

To her surprise, after dinner and drinks at _The Vilemyr Inn_ , she was taken by hand by Aela to one of the bedrooms, as it was obvious Lydia and Mjoll were heading to the other. Once the door was closed, Aela closed the gap and just that first kiss was… passionate, Marielle moulding her body into her lover. It lasted quite a while, neither of wanting to do anything than kiss and hold each other until needing to finally part just to catch their breath.

“I’m sorry,” Aela said, “I’ve been distracted.”

Marielle felt the smile form immediately. “Aela, trust me, I understand why you have feelings for her. I adore Lydia too.”

“It’s strange. I’ve gone for years just fucking really anything that moves. Had all these rules. Never fuck someone two nights in a row. Don’t get close as I’ll get attached. I’ve always liked Lydia, but spending all this time with her…” She paused and gave her a soft kiss. “Still really fucking like you too though.”

“You can really fucking like more than one person. Aela, I had a conversation with Mjoll the other night, worried about everything. I think we should all just realise we really like each other and just have fun. And if feelings develop, deal with them as you see best.”

“Bet Lydia has fun with Mjoll tonight too,” Aela said with a grin.

Marielle slowly fell to her knees, the grin on Aela’s face broadening, running hands up her perfect legs before slowly pulling down her panties, her skirt keeping her cock covered. Reaching behind to undo her skirt, that fell the ground to reveal her beautiful cock. Grabbing the base, she ran her tongue from her balls, up her shaft to the head, Aela releasing a gasp as she wasted no time lowering her mouth around her cock.

“Marielle, by Ysmir,” Aela breathed, immediately running her fingers through her hair.

Running her fingers up and down her legs, occasionally squeezing her arse, Marielle made love to her cock with her mouth. She kept it slow at first, simply enjoying the feeling, thinking back to when she’d last sucked her cock. She’d been fucked by Aela, but she hadn’t had a cock in her mouth for a couple of days now. She was happy to give Aela her first blowjob in a few days.

Aela spent the entire down looking down, half a smile on her face, but adoration in her eyes. No doubt she looked at Lydia in a similar fashion. Aela wasn’t making a lot of noise, so they could hear giggling from the room next door. “Going to make you moan loudly, Aela.”

Aela giggled as Marielle really started to give her the sort of treatment they both loved. Divines, Marielle knew she was sometimes obsessed, either being fucked by her lovers, but she could also spend all night blowing them all without being touched, and she’d be happy. One of her life motto’s was ‘live to give’, and by the Nine, she loved to give head.

All her usual tricks were soon working, feeling Aela gently thrust into her mouth, the sign she was getting ready to cum. Pulling her back just enough to focus on her sensitive head, Aela gasped more than once, whispering she was getting ready to cum. Within a minute, she groaned quietly as Marielle felt the first thick blast of cum into her mouth, Aela groaning little louder with each subsequent blast, Marielle swallowing most of it down eagerly, savouring the taste of her sweet cum. Once her cock stopped throbbing, Aela immediately dropped down to her knees and gave her one hell of a kiss.

“Divines, Marielle…. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m just glad you came in my mouth again.” That made Aela giggle before they kissed again. “I’ve loved doing that every time since our first. Your cock is just… perfect. I say that about nearly every cock I see, but I’ve always thought yours was beautiful.”

Aela needed to look away and blink rapidly, so Marielle just hugged her, Aela hugging her back. Resuming their heavy kissing, the rest of their clothing was eventually removed, Aela gently feeling between her legs, definitely smiling at how wet she already was, so it was no surprise Marielle ended up back on the bed, her legs carefully spread wide as Aela rested between her, teasing her pussy with her cock as they made out, before lips slowly moved down her body, focusing on her erogenous zones, plus the other fun parts of her body, before Aela finally focused on her pussy.

“By Talos, just your scent makes me want to cum sometimes,” Aela whispered, running her tongue up her slit, “And then I taste you, and just like when you blow me, I don’t want to stop sometimes.”

“Neither do I,” Marielle whispered, “I mean I don’t want you to stop.”

Aela chuckled. “You just lie back and enjoy it, Marielle. Just like how you hadn’t blown me, I actually can’t remember the last time I enjoyed your pussy like this.”

So Marielle did just that, closing her eyes and focusing on all the sensations. It wasn’t just her tongue. It was the way she breathed. Her hands moving up and down her body, reaching up and caressing her nipples, Just feeling her fingers graze then sent shivers down her spine. And Aela never used her fingers in addition to her tongue. No, Aela the Huntress ate her pussy, and used only her mouth. Divines, she proved as talented as ever, and as determined as ever, to make her cum constantly. She soon had Marielle writhing in ecstasy, moaning constantly, enough Lydia and Mjoll would definitely have heard next door. Probably turned them on too.

Her first orgasm made her feel ecstatic. Her second one almost made her pass out, much to the amusement of Aela, who interspersed some rather rude and erotic suggestions of what they should do next, in between what her tongue was otherwise doing. The third one nearly made her cry, she felt so good. That was when Aela did stop, slowly kissing up her body before their mouths met again, feeling Aela gently slide her cock inside her, immediately placing her heels on her lower back, feeling her lover gently start to thrust inside her.

“Cum in me more than once,” Marielle whispered.

“I plan on it,” Aela whispered back.

Marielle was soon digging fingers into her lovers back, though Aela never started to really pound her. She didn’t need to, though that didn’t mean she didn’t make Marielle whimper into her mouth, as her cock was long and thick enough thrusting into her to provoke that sort of reaction. The desire they had for each other during that time was all encompassing. No thoughts about anything else except the one they were with. Marielle thought of that word obsession. She didn’t want Aela to stop until she was satisfied, and she was in one of those moods where it would take a long time until she wanted to stop.

Aela came inside her twice before they switched positions, Marielle wanting to ride her, and Aela wanting to watch her. That just meant Aela’s hands could move across her body as Marielle remaining sitting up while bouncing up and down on her cock. When Aela moved fingers down to her clit, it caused her to moan loudly, and being as sensitive as it was, and as excited as she was feeling, the fact she enjoyed another tremendous orgasm surprised neither of them. Then Marielle lay down on her forearms, and begged Aela to fuck her and cum… then they could go to sleep.

Hands ran down her body to rest on her arse, Aela kissed her deeply… then Marielle was fucked hard. When Aela came inside her again, that was the end for both of them. Aela immediately relaxed back on the bed, satisfied smirk on her face, as Marielle would have liked to remain where she was, but if she didn’t move, she’d end up riding her again. Sliding off her body, she cuddled into her side, Aela immediately wrapping an arm around her, pulling her tighter.

“Glad we did that,” Aela said quietly.

“Me too. We’re good together.”

“Still haven’t had time with Lydia and I either. Not for a while, anyway.”

“Aela, we have plenty of time. Honestly, I’m happy with just one of you each night. I love the threesomes, the gangbangs, the group sex, that’s all a lot of fun. But what we just shared is perhaps a little better. It’s more… intimate.”

“Means more?”

“In a way, yes, because we’re already good friends, but we add some really great sex to it, which only brings us closer.”

“I think the same too,” Aela whispered, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, “I’m fucking the Dragonborn!”

“Still me, Aela. Trust me, I sometimes think it’s the Divines playing a joke on me. I’m sure the Dragonborn was meant to be some six foot plus, strapping warrior, capable of killing enemies with one swing of his sword, massive cock swinging and fucking anyone he wanted, probably killing dragons just by breathing on them, grabbing them by the tail and swinging them around or something. Instead, the Dragonborn is a tiny woman, I mean I’m smaller than you, can barely hold up a sword, though I’m good with a bow, spending half my time terrified, despite appearances. And, to be honest, I’m spending most of my time thinking with my pussy than anything else. I came here wanting to adventure around and get laid.”

“You’re terrified?”

“Of course I am, Aela. Little old me taking on a dragon? I know what the Greybeards told me. I know what my fate apparently is. I never asked for any of this. A large part of me doesn’t want it. But I’ll do it because it’s right. I’ll just spend half my time shaking with fear because of it.”

“You’re not the only one who gets scared,” Aela whispered, “I’ve been in some spots, thinking I was going to die. In those moments, life passes by your eyes, wondering if I was going to take the next journey. All warriors feel that fear, Marielle, particularly before a fight. The fact you admitted all that to me simply means you’re human. And I respect the hell out of you for confessing that to me.” Aela squeezed her, as Marielle hugged her back. “Thank you for trusting me with it.”

“I trust all of you, but I thought you should know.”

“Well, I think you’re one of the bravest people I’ve met. And I’m glad I’m also one of your lovers.”

“Oh, that was guaranteed regardless once I saw your cock.” They shared a glance and burst into giggles, Marielle settling back against her, both of them yawning. “I adore you, Aela. As much as those two women in the room next to us.”

“That feeling is returned… Dragonborn.”

The walk up the seven thousand steps took most of the next day, leaving the inn not long after sunrise, their bellies full of a hot stew they had organised to be prepared before they departed. Thankfully, though it was bitterly cold, the weather remained clear the entire way, providing spectacular views of Skyrim below them.

The four were exhausted by the time they walked into High Hrothgar. Marielle’s legs were just about ready to give out, having to walk through deep snow a real strain on the muscles, but even Mjoll, with her incredibly long legs in comparison, struggled to keep moving at times. At least the walk down was slightly easier…

Meeting the Greybeards this time almost led to an argument with Arngeir. He wasn’t pleased to hear she was working alongside the Blades. And when it came to asking about the Shout she required, he at least knew its name. Dragonrend. But he did not know of it, explaining how each Shout would affect the soul of those who used it.

In the end, it took another Greybeard, Einarth, to gently chastise Arngeir, and it was agreed she alone would walk the Throat of the World to meet the Greybeard leader, Paarthurnax. Given the three words of the Shout required for the journey, she told the other three to simply wait until her return. Lydia did worry that it was already rather late, but Marielle was of the opinion the quicker she learned what was needed, the quicker the entire issue would be resolved.

Once at the summit of the mountain, the fact Paarthurnax turned out to be a dragon wasn’t that great a surprise. Sure, when he first arrived, Marielle almost shat herself, but when the dragon simply wished to converse in the dragon tongue, leaning another word of a Shout then breathing fire into his face, it was a rather surreal experience.

Unfortunately for Marielle, Paarthurnax did not know the words required either. She needed an Elder Scroll. Divines only knew where she’d get one of those. Paarthurnax didn’t know either, suggesting she speak to the Greybeards about it.

It was dark by the time she headed back down the mountain, using a spell to provide enough light that she didn’t go tumbling over the edge to her death. She was feeling a little cold by the time she entered the old monastery, dinner waiting for her, and it was after dinner she sat down with Arngeir and asked about an Elder Scroll. She’d heard of them, of course. Everyone had. But where on Tamriel did you find one?

Arngeir didn’t know the locations of any Elder Scroll himself, but he did offer a suggestion. The College of Winterhold, far to the north. Thanking him for their help, she sat down with her lovers afterwards and explained what was necessary. “Any of you been that far north to the College?”

The three shared a glance then all shook their head. She thought Aela might have been around the area for a Companions contract. Lydia made sense. Mjoll had done some adventuring, but she’d spent time around Tamriel, not just Skyrim. “There’s nothing really there except the College,” Lydia explained, “And none of us are particularly skilled when it comes to magic, particularly compared to you.”

“Okay, so obviously this is turning into more than even I expected. I’m not expecting you to come to the College…”

“We’re coming to the College,” Mjoll stated firmly.

“Aye, you’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Aela added with humour.

“It’s just going to be quite the journey,” Lydia added, “We’ll have to carriage from Ivarstead to Whiterun, then to Windhelm…”

“Fuck that, we’re taking horses,” Aela stated, “I’ll ask Kodlak about using Companion horses. I have a feeling he won’t really mind. Should probably have asked before, but I didn’t mind walking west, or walking up here. But I’m not spending half my time freezing my arse and tits off while going north.”

“I could help keep them both warm,” Lydia stated, to the groans of Mjoll and Marielle.

“We should probably get an early night, then work our way as quickly back to Whiterun as possible,” Marielle suggested. Everyone agreed that was a sensible idea, and they split up into pairs, heading to bed, Aela suggesting to Lydia that they don’t spend all night fucking. Marielle overheard, and whispered to Mjoll that she just wanted a cuddle. Mjoll made her squeal by picking her up and carrying her to their room.

The Greybeards were always up early, and after sharing breakfast with them, Marielle had to bid them farewell. Before leaving, Arngeir pulled her aside and apologise for any disrespect the day before. She definitely surprised the old man by just giving him a quick hug, assuring him it was fine, she could understand the hesitancy regarding Paarthurnax. “It’ll be our little secret,” she said quietly, enough to even provoke the briefest of smiles from him.

Two days later, they arrived back in Whiterun, relieved the carriage just happened to be waiting for them after a night in Ivarstead again. Aela and Lydia headed straight up to Jorrvaskr, hoping Kodlak would agree to the use of Companion horses. Mjoll and Marielle looked at the door to Breezehome before glancing at each other, grinning, and walking up the hill towards _The Bannered Mare_. As soon as Saadia noticed them, she walked over with a tankard for them each, taking their order for some food at the same time.

“You’ve been gone a little while. All okay?” she asked.

“All is well, Saadia, though you won’t see us again for a few more days. We’re being sent all over Skyrim.”

“A dragon flew over Whiterun yesterday, but didn’t attack. Guards reckoned it was heading towards a nearby peak to make its home.”

“Well, I’ll live and let live for the moment, but who knows what the future will bring…”

“When you’re around for a few days again, maybe you’d like to catch up?”

Mjoll chuckled beside her as Marielle smiled. “I love the sound of that, Saadia. I’ll certainly pop in here when I am back.”

After a drink and something to eat, Marielle suggested they walk to the bath house. Mjoll loved the sound of that, as although Riften had one, it was poorly maintained. The bath house in Whiterun was well catered for, cleaned out at least twice daily, and the people of Whiterun made sure it was kept clean and tidy.

Stripping off first as usual, they headed into the steam room first, and within a few minutes, were joined by Aela and Lydia, who had noticed them walking towards it. As the bath house was rather empty at that time of night, no-one bothered covering themselves up. Marielle definitely took in the three thick cocks on display but wanted to have a nice sweat, then a good wash, before worrying about having one of those cocks inside her.

The dip in the pool was invigorating, with plenty of scented liquids around, with bodies and hair washed, and the four would admit they at least smelled a little better. They discussed whether they should spend a day relaxing or not, but figuring there was at least a little urgency to all of this now, Marielle eventually suggested that riding north the next day would be the best idea.

Of course, as they were travelling by horseback, the idea of needing to be up at the crack of dawn could be dropped. Heading back to Breezehome, Marielle quickly found herself in the middle of her three lovers, clothing on all four of them discarded quickly as she happily dropped to her knees between them. “What would you like tonight?” Mjoll asked.

“Three of you at once.”

Mjoll smiled as Marielle swallowed half of her length. “I’ll leave your arse to Aela and Lydia. If I fuck your arse, you won’t want to ride a horse tomorrow.”

“How considerate, Mjoll,” Aela stated with humour, Marielle stroking her cock while blowing Mjoll.

“I’ll be honest, Aela. Anal can be enjoyable but why would I want to turn down that wonderfully tight, wet, hot pussy of hers?”

“Divines, say it like that,” Lydia murmured, her cock being stroked by Marielle too.

She eventually switched between all three of them, able to swallow the entire length of Lydia and Aela, but not quite able to do Mjoll. She was just too big. They knew what she wanted, as well, so once they were ready to cum, they made sure she was sucking them so she could swallow what they gave her. Lydia was the first to cum, Marielle admittedly focusing on her as she as the easiest to blow, before she focused on Aela, who always loved it when Marielle was on her knees in front of her. Aela thought she’d have fun by making her sit there with an open mouth, stroking herself to climax, aiming a couple of spurts into her mouth, before leaving the rest on her face.

“Would you like it if I did that?” Mjoll asked.

“You can do whatever you want, Mjoll,” Marielle murmured.

So Marielle stayed in place as Mjoll stroked her enormous cock, and she simply coated her face her hot, white cum. Even Aela and Lydia muttered their amazement at the sheer amount of cum that was left on her face, though Marielle was soon giggling when she felt her two lovers licking her, mentioning how nice Mjoll tasted. As for the goddess herself, she offered her cock to Marielle, eagerly cleaning her cock.

“Do you want some attention now?” Aela asked.

“I just want you to fuck me,” Marielle admitted.

The three remained rock hard as always, so Mjoll found herself on her back, on the bed, Marielle wasting no time lowering herself down on her cock. She was a little surprised Aela stood before her, offering her cock, feeling the application of oil to her arse as Lydia got her ready. Marielle happily rode Mjoll, continuing to blow Aela, as Lydia quickly had three fingers in her arse, and realising Marielle was rather eager, lubed up her cock and gently slid it inside her arse.

And that was her night for at least the next couple of hours. Mjoll didn’t move, happily watching Marielle ride her, usually with her mouth full of cock, and she ended up leaving at least three loads inside her, Marielle giggling that she must have been overflowing after just the first load inside her. As for Aela and Lydia, they swapped position enough to leave two loads each in her arse and mouth. And after the first time, both of them utterly fucked her arse the second time. Marielle would admit she loved every second of that. Slightly smaller cocks meant her lovers could really dominate her like that, and feeling them cum hard… Let’s just say Marielle enjoyed more than one orgasm herself during all of that.

“Should have had a wash _after_ finding my face covered in cum and feeling it just flowing out of me,” Marielle murmured as she relaxed on Mjoll, Aela relaxing on top of her, two cocks still inside her. Lydia was relaxing against the headboard, her legs spread with Mjoll’s head resting between them.

“How you aren’t pregnant yet, I’ll never know,” Lydia joked.

“I often take two potions in the morning, just to be careful. Trust me, I keep a ready supply considering I’m fucked nearly every night.”

“We should probably get some sleep,” Mjoll suggested, “We do have a long journey north.”

Aela did eventually pulled her cock out of Marielle’s arse as Lydia stood up, suggesting they should go to her room for sleep. That left Marielle alone with Mjoll, and the pair made love one last time alone before finally going to sleep. Falling asleep in her arms always made Marielle feel all was right with the world. “Fucking adore you, Mjoll,” she whispered.

“Statements like that make me want to do things to you, Marielle,” she breathed into her ear, “But I fucking adore you too. My Dragonborn…”

“My goddess…”

While Marielle wanted to make love first thing the next morning, Lydia popped her head through the doorway, stating breakfast was being cooked and they were packing to leave. Mjoll laughed as she threw back the rugs, the suggestion to Marielle they should get up. “You ruined me last night,” she muttered with a giggle.

“I remember it was you who wanted to have three cocks in her at once.”

“Hmmm. Good point. Not my fault you three are bloody addictive.”

“Marielle?” She met her eyes. “So are you. Trust me, the three of us want you constantly in return, and we’re not the only three. I bet Jenassa is missing you like crazy, wherever she is right now. Saadia looked ready to join us last night. The look of longing on Olfina’s face…”

“I didn’t want to look at her,” she whispered, “I like her a lot but… it’s difficult to work out when you’re all here.”

“Well, maybe one day when we’re not around, you can hook up with her again.”

That sounded like a good idea. The pair eventually got up, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, Aela and Lydia already eating. Figuring it would an entire day on horseback, they ate until they were almost full to bursting before grabbing their packs, Marielle locking up Breezehome again, before heading to the gates. “You know, I have that house and seem to spend very little time in it,” she said once outside the gates.

“Once all this over, I’m sure you’ll be complaining about being bored,” Lydia retorted.

“Are you kidding? I’ll be doing what I planned on doing when I got here!”

“And what was that?” Mjoll wondered.

“Adventuring! Surely there are treasures buried in some of these ruins.”

That just made Mjoll return a grin as it was something close to her own heart. The horses were ready for them at the stables, Mjoll, Aela and Lydia managing to mount their horse easily. Marielle was a bit shorter, so it took a few seconds longer to heave herself up into her saddle, to the amusement of her lovers.

“Ready?” she asked once comfortable in the saddle.

“Let’s go hang around some mages,” Lydia stated with humour.

Digging her heels in the flanks of her mount, the four of them shot off to begin their journey towards the far, frozen north of Skyrim.


End file.
